A New Era
by Indy's Green Hat
Summary: Elphaba finally gets the chance to leave Munchkinland and go to Shiz university. But that also means leaving behind the one person who accepts her the way she is. Leaving him behind, Elphaba finds herself alone once again having to handle a roommate and a new life. But it's not everyday someone has the chance to start anew. Who in their right mind would pass off that opportunity?
1. Governor's Daughter and the Farmers Boy

**AN: In my attempt to hide from my roommates vast number of visitors, I decided to post a new story from the comfort of my room…It's been an hour (send help please :p) So instead of going and talking to people I don't get along with, I'm sharing the first chapter of a story I've been writing...**

* * *

Elphaba stared at the suitcase in her hands, feeling the weight of her few belongings reminded her that she was going to go to Shiz University. Sure, it was only so she could take care of her sister Nessarose, but, still…She had dreamed of going to Shiz University since she was a child, only those who had the talent and were able to pass the initial exam to even be considered were allowed to enter, amongst the tuition fees of course. She tutored Nessarose for a year just for the exam and when she was finally comfortable enough to go and take it, they took it together. Where Nessa went she would go as well. Now here they were three months after taking their exams, with their suitcases packed and a carriage waiting to take them.

...And she didn't want to go. How could she leave? How was she able to agree on leaving, and tearing her apart from one of the only people in Munchkinland who did not look at her skin as something bad? This day was the happiest moment of her life as well as one of the worst.

Attending a prestige university; a goal she wished for since she could remember, and leaving behind the boy who was able to look past the skin and love the person inside, love the girl behind the green.

The tall boy with the mole in the middle of his neck.

The boy that had grown muscular from shoveling dirt his whole life.

The same boy whose dark blonde hair was almost permanently swept to the side from too much wind.

The son of the farmer.

Who lived barely a block away, a boy she has known since his father became their gardener.

At five years of age…

She remembered being chased by him. A tanned five year old chasing a green little girl around her own garden with a frog he had found, trying to get her to kiss it.

 _"Its your husband! Kiss kissy leafyba!"_ She remembered him yelling at her while she ran away trying to stop him from getting her dress messy.

And by some lovely miracle that nickname went away five years later when _she_ was the one chasing him when she towered over him, and because she found out he had a terrible fear of water.

" _It's just water it won't melt you!_ " She had told him as she cornered him with a bucket of water in her slim hands.

 _"ELPHABA! "_ Her father had yelled out when he saw her scaring him. He had pulled her arm and made her throw the bucket to the floor still grasping onto her arm as tightly as he could. The farmers boy flinched and ran off as her father dragged her away. He never spoke of it and ignored her for years except for the occasional glance and insult which was normal from everyone.

It wasn't until the age of fifteen when she was being chased by a group of boys tormenting her. They threw sticks and white paint at her when they were still on school ground.

 _"We're only trying to make you normal colored freak! We all know your father would be grateful."_ One of the boys had said as the others laughed. Elphaba grew angry and had lost control of the magic she was cursed with, sending the boy flying off. As soon as she did one of the other boys raised his fist and since she was busy trying not to let her curse explode again, it hit her in the eye, which in turn made her raise her knee...And then another fist caught her lip before she sped off and they began chasing her. Lucky for her, she loved to run and they were unable to catch her.

She had run as fast as she could to her home but grew tired after a while so she climbed a tree that was on a nearby farm. The boys looked for her for bit longer before they left, exclaiming loudly on how they would beat her skin color to normal.

Her bottom lip felt warm to the touch and her left eye had started to swell, but she recalled feeling like it had been completely worth it as she let her eyes rest.

Which at the time seemed like a great idea from how tired and in pain she was, but she was still in a tree. Next thing she knew she was falling onto the ground with a loud thud. She groaned pushing herself up but failing to do so when her body fought back from the fall.

 _"That's what you get for sleeping in a tree stupid girl."_ She heard the still changing voice of that idiot boy. She ignored him trying to stand up, she half managed to stand but crumpled to the ground immediately.

 _"What are you doing? Your sister was looking for you, you know? Stop playing around - What happened?"_ She brushed him off pushing herself to stand despite her aching body, using the tree for support.

 _"As if you care, just go and leave me alone. "_ She stumbled while taking a step forward, her foot throbbing with pain. He watched her, panic spreading across his face. _"Your father...He didn't—"_

 _"No! As if it were my of your business if it was."_ Elphaba had swallowed the pain and started to walk as if nothing. She would not give this lanky boy the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

 _"You're hurt."_ He stated.

 _"I'm. Fine."_ Of course her fall to the ground told otherwise.

She grumbled then immediately stiffened when she felt a hand wrap around her arm. _"Don't touch me!"_

 _"I'm only trying to help!"_ He yelled brushing his long hair from his eyes.

 _"I don't need it!"_

 _"Fine, if you want to be with that of your color go ahead and lay on the grass! I don't know why I am bothering anyway. "_ His voice cracked as he threw his hands in the air, storming off.

Elphaba had decided she would sleep under that tree that night and suffer whatever punishment for not coming home from her father later. Right now she needed rest. She pushed herself back so she could lean against the tree letting her eyes, or eye in this case, close for sleep. Not a few minutes later she was awakened by someone lifting her from the ground. She had kicked and she had slapped him on the chest so he could let her go but failed when she hissed in pain from her ankle.

 _"You asshole! Put me down!"_

 _"No. Your father will punish you if he finds you out here and my father will put the blame on me. I do not want to be punished because you are too stubborn Elphaba."_

 _"If you don't put me down Sanevan, you_ ** _will_** _be punished when I just tell your father that_ ** _you_** _were the one who did this to me."_

 _"You wouldn't."_

 _"_ ** _Try me_** _flower boy."_

He had glared at her before putting her down to stand holding her arm to give her support. She shook his hand off but he only tightened his grip on her.

A feat that only caused her to throw them both to the ground.

Her body was lying on his and she could feel his heartbeat accelerate. She rapidly pushed herself off his chest and met his eyes. For a moment that felt like forever, light hazel colored eyes and dark brown eyes looked into each other without anger, without annoyance, and without loathing.

He had looked up at her, his hand had raised tentatively before he traced her swollen eye down to her bruised lip. He had stood them up quickly and led her home without a further word from either one.

Neither wanted to mention what happened… Neither had understood.

Elphaba had avoided her father so he wouldn't question the black eye or the cut on her lip.

It had been a saturday and her father had taken her sister to the market. He had promised Nessarose a new set of earnings if she passed her school tests. Some regional testing of which Elphaba had received the highest mark ever didn't really matter to her father as she wasn't Nessarose.

Her room, in the attic, cost her a great amount of pain to climb that night and with some luck her father paid no attention, either from lack of care or just not lay back on her bed reading her book with her leg propped up by a few books and one pillow.

Reading, or attempting to read, for all Elphaba Thropp could think about was the hazel eyes of that lanky boy. They hadn't looked at her with any hate or any malice. That boy that was growing older, and growing taller. Whose heart beat underneath her so quickly, it matched her own at that very moment.

What was wrong with her? Why did it feel like her blood rushed throughout her body at the thought of the hazel eyed idiot who she so despised? How did she stop this?A knock on the window pane caused her thoughts to shift from the lanky boy into ones of confusion. Who would be knocking on her window? A window that was on an attic roof?

" _Uh…yes?_ " She asked not entirely sure if it was just her hectic mind hearing things. No, She definitely heard her window open just now.

" _Elphaba?_ " His head poked inside the curtain looking for her and she sat up quickly.

 _"Sanevan?"_ What was he doing here?

Their eyes met again and the feeling, the rush, whatever it was came back.

 _"Are you naked?"_ He asked after a moment and she narrowed her eyes fighting the warmth that flooded to her face.

 _"If I was you would have seen even more green because you are too stupid to ask before you look inside."_ Now it was his turn to have his cheeks go red.

 _"So it's true that you are really green all over?"_ He smirked at her and she grew angry.

 _"Out. "_ She went for the pencil at her bedside table, throwing at him. His eyes widened as his head disappeared from her window. She had initially assumed he had left, but then she heard his voice.

 _"I can't stop thinking of yesterday. "_ It came out so quietly that if anyone had made a sound she would not have heard it.

 _"I hurt myself what's there to think about?"_ She turned her head back to her book hoping he would just walk away and let her be.

 _"I know, but... it's not what I was talking about."_

Her grip on her book slightly faltered, _"I don't know what you mean then?"_

 _"Can I come in? "_

Her head rose. _"What for?"_

Silenced followed.

 _"I wanted to talk, see if you were ok? "_ He said, once again putting his head into her window.

 _"As you can see I'm perfectly fine, and you can talk without coming into my room. "_ It was far too late as he pushed himself inside, closing the window behind him.

 _"What in Oz!"_ She exclaimed, letting her book fall to her lap as she glared at him. _"Get out!"_

 _"Wow, what a view. "_ He said ignoring her and looking outside.

 _"Out flower boy!"_ She told him as he turned to her.

 _"I just want to talk."_ He shrugged. Elphaba frowned ready to throw her book at his head stopping only when she saw his right hand smeared with blood.

 _"What in Oz have you been doing? "_

 _"Huh? Oh, the hand? "_

She gave him a look.

 _"I-Nothing... Just hit myself coming up, guess I didn't see."_ Elphaba didn't believe that for a second.

 _"So what do you want?"_ She asked him once she realized he wasn't leaving.

 _"Maybe something clean so I can wrap this... How's your leg? "_ He sat himself next to her.

 _"Get off of my bed!"_ She screamed as she grabbed her book and started swinging it at him.

He hissed, standing as fast as he could while clutching his side backing away from her and stumbling over the chair next to her desk.

 _"The hell was that for? "_ He looked angrily at her, taking painful breaths as his eyes flicked down to his side. The hand with no blood on it clutching at his shirt and without looking at her he lifted the fabric, a large red bruise across his ribs and his side.

 _"Are you ok? "_ She asked with worry. He had ignored her, busying himself with his hurt side before he began to head to the window.

Elphaba threw her legs across the side of the bed pushing herself off and stumbling towards him, ignoring the pain shooting across her body. She put her hand on his to stop him.A small shiver ran up her spine as they both stopped in their movements.

For the second time the world around them slowed. And she swore her heart skipped a beat when his hand turned to hold hers.

Looking up she saw him already staring at her.

 _"You're going to hurt yourself."_ She said to him.

 _"So are you."_ He replied, both of them going back to stare at the hands that were still holding onto the other. His hand moved again and for a second she felt disappointed that he was going to let go, but it never did.

They had spent the rest of that day talking. She explained how the boys had taunted her and hit her and he revealed how he heard a group of boys boasting of hitting her and how he had confronted them.

She remembered being surprised. _"You did that? To defend me? "_

He had shrugged as if it was nothing. _"They shouldn't be boasting about hitting you."_

 _"That was foolish of you going against those boys."_

He brushed it off. _"I got a few good hits. "_

 _"So did they."_

Their hands never moved.

They had come to a silent agreement that day that they would be friends from then on.

The farmers son and the governors daughter.

It wasn't for another two years when that lanky thin boy turned into a taller and more fit young man. His voice no longer cracked and his once gangly limbs showed signs of strength, of muscles that would be visible when he worked on shoveling the yard.

His hair much shorter than before never touching his forehead. His eyes an even lighter shade against the natural tan color of his skin.

The green girl had also grown, much less than him. She grew a few more inches, still towering over the majority of Munchkinland, still lanky, but with more curve. Still only a heads shorter than that boy who was once afraid of water.

Sanevan had told her why a year before when they sat on the roof of her home looking at the sun set. He had told her why he was so afraid of water when he was younger.

 _"When your father chose my dad as his gardener we had to travel all the way from the Vinkus to get here. My dad said it was incredible opportunity and a 'great pride' to work for the Governor of Munchkinland. To cheapen the cost of traveling my dad had found another family who was also traveling this way and they came together. We stopped at a river one day and me and the other man's boy went to play near it. He stumbled into the river when we were playing with sticks and... He never resurfaced, I called for help but by then it was too late. He was gone, and I got scared of water. "_

And she had revealed to him about her mother a few days later.

 _"But that isn't your fault at all... If anything it's your father's for making her take those flowers. You couldn't control being green. "_ He argued but she shook her head.

 _"If I'd never been born she would have—"_

 _"Don't you dare! You were two, and it's not your fault. "_

He refused to argue with her further when she said it was.

At the age of eighteen, they both celebrated finishing school.

Her father and Nessarose were in the Emerald City on vacation as she stayed home to run the house.

He had told her that he would be taking her out that night to celebrate that they both had completed their final year, and that without her he would not have finished at all from all the work he had to do at home each day.

 _"What are you doing still sitting in that chair?"_ Sanevan grumbled through her window.

 _"I said I wasn't going to that social_ ** _thing._** " She answered, her back facing him. She was long used to him appearing in her window that it no longer surprised her.

He groaned. _"It's called a party and get dressed we are leaving."_

 _"Not going."_ Elphaba replied cooly.

"Not leaving." He said sitting on the windowsill.

She sighed putting down her book and turning to face him. Her heart stopped for a moment seeing him look at her with his wide smile, obviously being careful with the black suit he wore.

 _"You wore a suit? "_

He shrugged a little, crossing his arms. _" I graduated Ellie...and my dad let me use his."_

 _"Why don't you go to the party then, there's no use waiting for me when I'm not going to go to that celebration. It's only an excuse to drink and gossip."_ She said, already used to ignoring the nickname he called her.

Sanevan rolled his eyes at her, _"That's every occasion, but you and I aren't going to go to that party."_

That certainly got her attention.

 _"No?"_ She raised an eyebrow and he shook his head. _"Nope. "_

 _"Then where?"_

 _"Get dressed and I'll show you. I'll wait outside. "_ He smirked, jumping out of the window.

She thought of just walking out of that room and going into the next one so she wouldn't have to go, but she just could never refuse him.

With a resigned sigh she replied loud enough for him to peak. _"Don't peek!"_

 _"Wont! "_ He called back happily.

She found the dress, at the back of her closet. Something Nessarose had sent to be made just for her graduation. It was a dark purple dress and it was certainly the nicest she owned. She went into the bathroom and changed, letting her braid loose and putting her hair in a bun.

After a moment of hesitation she went back to her room and told him she was ready.

 _"I'll wait for you at the door."_

 _"So where are we going? "_ Elphaba wondered folding her hands across her chest as she walked out.

He stared at her, his mouth open. A reaction that she noticed he had every time he saw her for the last two years. She always thought that it was because he never got used to the green. It had been a bit different that day though but she had thought nothing of it.

Elphaba waved her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. He walked close to her and took her hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

 _"You look incredible. "_ He murmured quietly she smiled rolling her eyes at him.

 _"Sure I do, where are we going? "_

She shook his head a little at her impatience. _"Not far... Come Ellie "_ He said holding his hand out.

A jolt of energy burst up her arm... Like it did every time he held her. Every time she sat next to him or talked to him.

Whenever he looked at her. Everyday for the past three years since he helped her out.

They walked for a minute before she saw where they were headed.

 _"The garden?"_ She asked confused looking at him.

He nodded. _"Is there a problem? "_

Elphaba shook her head. _"Not unless you're trying to throw bugs at me, San."_

He chuckled. _"I haven't done that since I was like six. "_

 _"Yeah well - what is this? "_ She stopped walking when she saw the table in the middle of her father's prized roses. The table in itself was decorated with said roses and two plates.

 _"I knew you weren't going to the celebration with me, so I decided to make our own celebration…here."_ He led her over to her seat and pulled her chair out for her. Elphaba scoffed and walked to the other side to seat herself.

He grinned at her before going behind a bush and pulling out a basket.

 _"How did you know I would even agree to this? "_

 _"I didn't, I just had faith that looking this good would get you to say ok. "_ He smirked opening his jacket and showing off. She laughed him and he smiled brightly at her taking the containers of food out of the basket.

 _"I have to admit I didn't make anything, my mother did. "_ He told her as he served her plate full of a pasta.

 _"Good, last time you nearly killed us. "_

He chuckled. " _It's a pasta, I don't remember what's it's called but it's really good."_ He sat himself in front of her and nervously fidgeted with his collar.

 _"Uh.. "_ He chuckled nervously. _"There's actually a, well, a completely different reason why I actually asked you here tonight Elphaba. "_ He slipped his hand into hers as he took shaky breaths. _"I've been meaning to do this for a while now, but each time. I got scared. "_

Now it was her turn to fidget in her seat.

 _"But the idea that you might be leaving after this summer for good... It frightens me because —"_

 _"Don't. "_ She stopped him, pulling her hand back to her side.

He sat there completely confused. _"Don't?"_

 _"Yes. I don't want to know what's coming out of your mouth next, Sanevan... Please don't say anything."_

 _"I have to, I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell you what I'm feeling, regardless of whether you're leaving or not. "_

Elphaba began to shake her head. _"You and I are friends. "_ She reminded him and he nodded.

 _"We are, and I'm a friend that is really in love you Elphaba, for years now."_

Her head shook harder. _"No, you aren't."_ She refuted standing from the table. He rose quickly after.

 _"Yes I am._ " He replied more determined as he held her hand again and went to stand beside her.

 _"How could you? Why would you? There's plenty of girls that are interested, I'm not understanding?"_ He put her hand on his chest and she felt his heart beating wildly, like hers at the moment.

 _"You don't try to understand this, you feel it."_ And without another word the farmers boy and governors daughter shared their first kiss.

After that day they came to a new agreement. They were now officially together.

Without letting anyone else know.

* * *

She could feel him cuddle up against her back.

 _"You know you'd would probably be hanged for being here? "_

 _"Morning to you too my love."_ He whispered back moving to kiss her cheek.

She turned from her spot to face him giving him a smile and an actual kiss.

She pushed his hair away from his face and he stopped her hand, putting it to his lips.

 _"It might be so, but it's not like we do anything."_

 _"Being here is enough, San."_

 _"You said it before, no one ever comes up here, now can we not think of these morbid thoughts, I rather just hold you... I might not be able to soon. "_

 _"Nessa is graduating, and she wants to go to Shiz and…"_ She trailed off as he finished for her.

" _It's always been a dream of yours."_

She nodded and he smiled at her burrowing himself into her neck.

 _"I love you."_ He sighed into the crook of her neck.

Elphaba placed on kiss on his temple.

* * *

She reread the letter. She got in.

Shiz University.

She paced back and forth in her room, still unable to process that she would be going to Shiz...

 _"Ellie?"_ His voice came through and she jumped back as he climbed into her window.

 _"Sanevan!"_

 _"You got in!"_ He said before she was able to say anything and her grin was the only thing he needed to know the answer.

 _"I guess congratulations are in order?"_ Sanevan came to her and she pressed herself to him with a kiss.

 _"When do you leave? "_ He nudged her nose with his.

 _"Three months."_ She replied breathlessly.

 _"I'm going to miss you."_ He said quietly and she looked down.

 _"I'm sorry."_

He chuckled pulling her chin up. _"Don't be, I'm proud of you my love."_ He smiled, kissing her softly.

 _"I just don't know if I can leave you."_ She whispered once he had pulled away.

 _"Don't let me hold you back, I'm never going to amount to anything more than a farmers boy and you have an entire future to —"_

 _"Don't you dare call yourself just a farmers boy. You can be a lot more than that, you_ ** _are_** _a lot more than that."_ Her fingers brushed his hair back and he sighed.

 _"Elphaba, you are going to leave and the chances of you coming back to this hell with your father... It isn't very likely... "_

 _"Come with me?"_ She asked him.

 _"How would I manage that? Even if I did go with you where would I stay? I don't have money, I cant pay for an apartment, or a house or anything. I can't give you anything other than what I feel for you and that's not enough to make a living off of...once you leave, I will never see you again. "_

 _"That's not true, if there is one reason for me to even come back home it's for you. "_

 _"And if you don't come back? "_ His eyes looked her face over, gleaming with what she knew were tears.

Elphaba pressed herself closer to him. _"Then let's not miss out on now flower boy."_

And something happened that night, something strange, exciting, terrifying, and perfect.

It had been the first time Elphaba had been with him.

She felt his fingers brush her hair behind her ears, she scrunched her nose when her hair tickled it.

 _"Good morning."_ He whispered placing a kiss on her forehead.

Elphaba lifted her head to kiss him.

They smiled at one another, or grinned was more like it.

He put his hand on her neck to kiss her and she placed a kiss on his nose when they parted.

 _Do you think this will end up hurting us?"_ She asked not meeting his eyes.

She felt his whole body stiffen beside her. _"Did I hurt you?"_

 _"No! No, I'm fine, perfect really. No, I just mean, doing this, knowing that I'm going to leave soon."_ Elphaba explained quickly and his body relaxed.

 _"Oh, I thought you meant."_ His words trailed off as he gestured between the two.

 _"No,"_ She smiled at him. _"like I said... perfect. "_

They lay back down. It was silent for a few minutes.

She sighed feeling the tension between them. _"I feel like you need to say something, so if you'll please just say it."_

He looked at her incredulously and he nodded. "Yes, _uh, did you ever.. Well-"_

 _"Spit it out."_

 _"Did you imagine that it was going to be like that? Like it was? "_

She stared sheepishly when he looked at her. _"I wanted to ask you the same question, I just didn't know how, but since I thought of asking first you tell me... How did you imagine that it would be? Was it how you imagined? "_ Elphaba flipped the question back to him and San sat up still holding her in his arms.

 _"I don't know…"_ He answered honestly after a moment and she blinked.

 _"You don't know?"_

 _"I mean,"_ He rambled _. "I do know, it's just-"_

 _"You didn't like it?"_ She finished for him.

 _"No not at all, don't even think that, it was just very distinctive to what all those guys my age would be saying about it._ " He shrugged and Elphaba waited for him to continue. She stared at him until he sighed heavily. "It's just they _made me believe it would be only for pleasure but what happened last night was more than that, it was… I can't explain it really, but it was a lot more than just pleasure."_

...Now here she was boarding the carriage to leave him behind.

She promised she would visit him whenever she could. _"I will come back, every chance I get if only to see you San. "_

He would smile at her each time almost as if he didn't believe her.

Elphaba placed her suitcase in the carriage, going back out to help her sister enter before helping the driver with the rest of the luggage; most of which was Nessa's. Once that was done she sat opposite her sister and waited for her father to enter behind her.

From the carriage window she could see him sitting there on her windowsill, still smiling proudly at her.

And then the carriage started going.

"Fabala, what's on your neck? " Her sister asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" She hummed looking up from the book she was reading to see her father and sister staring at her.

"What's on your neck? Did you hit yourself?" Her sister asked with worry. Elphaba sat for a moment before it hit her.

"Oh, it happened in the shower this morning." She answered before turning to the window to hide her embarrassment.

She wasn't lying when she said it happened in the shower, but it wasn't because she had hurt herself.

She swore that the next time she saw Sanevan, she would slap him for it.

* * *

 **Yeah it's a bit of a lengthy start. I've prewritten around 17 chapter, and I'm thinking it'll be around 25-30 chapters. Since I write slow I'm gonna go ahead and say once a week on the updates (maybe more often/ I don't know, but I will do one a week for sure.)**

 **If you want to let me know what you thought of the start that'd be cool, you don't have to if you don't want to though! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Shiz

**A.N: Thanks to: we ship it0-o, James Birdsong, AJeff, and Lorenalims for the reviews for the first chapter! They are greatly appreciated along with everyone who read it! The next couple chapters will follow the musical storyline somewhat (as you see here)...**

* * *

"Oh Fabala, it's so much more beautiful than I thought! " Elphaba nodded in agreement her eyes not leaving the window.

"Look it's the statue of the wizard " Her sister pointed out and she turned to Nessa, smiling at the joy on her face and trying not to stare directly at her father.

They spent the next few minutes looking out of the window and pointing at various little things they found interesting before the carriage stopped, marking their arrival. Her father was the first one out, she followed after, getting Nessarose's chair ready and helping her out.

"I have to sign paper work," Her father glowered at her. "Elphaba I assure that you can find where they are assigning rooms correctly?"

Elphaba nodded once."Yes father. "

He gave her a stiff nod.

"Father?" Nessa called to him sadly and his attention was on her, his face looking nothing like it had been a moment earlier.

"Don't fret my dear Nessa," He told her, placing his hand on her sister's head. "I'll join you shortly before my departure for a proper goodbye, and I've told the driver to take your clothes to your room when it is assigned, but before that," He kissed the top of Nessa's head before going back into the carriage and coming out with a box .

"For my beautiful daughter!"

Nessa gasped as she saw the new pair of shoes. They shone in the lights, going from one color to the next.

"Elphaba." She straightened as he turned to her closing the box.

"Father."

"Try to keep that mouth of yours shut and help my beautiful Nessa put her shoes on." He ordered and she nodded quickly.

"Yes." She exchanged Nessa's old pair of shoes for the new ones putting her old ones in the box that her father shoved into her hands.

Nessa stared at the shoes with excitement."They are gorgeous father!

" _You_ are gorgeous my daughter, I'll see you soon. " He kissed her head once more before striding off.

Nessa looked up to her with a pretty smile, falling slowly as she saw her face.

"Elphaba I'm sure he—"

Elphaba waved her hand in the air, not bothered by it at the least. She was already used to it. "He has given me enough by letting me go here. "

Her sisters smile returned and she nodded, relieved by her response. Elphaba took to pushing Nessa as she looked to where they needed to go.

They walked silently for a moment before her excitement got the best of her.

"I cant believe I am finally here... "

Nessa squealed. "Neither can I! I mean look at that building! And that one! They don't follow any specific design, and yet…" Her sister looked up trying to find the words she wanted to say.

"They fit perfectly." She finished for her and Nessa nodded lifting her hand to place it on top of her sister's.

"We'll fit perfectly. " Nessa corrected.

She smiled despite herself, shaking her head slightly."You will fit in perfectly Nessa." Because as much as she tried to deny, as much as she tried to assume...These people were exactly like those back at home. People don't really change, they still laugh as she passes, they still stare.

They all point.

Her sister still hides under her hair in embarrassment. She could only keep her head up and ignore them as she led Nessarose to where they were assigning rooms. She entered the main building and everyone quieted down as they stared with their mouths open. The silence was deafening until they turned their attention to a blonde girl riding on top of her luggage.

"Galinda!" A few of the girls giggled, going over to talk to her while the boys all fought over who would help her down. Elphaba paid her no attention trying to get Nessa through the people who either stopped with shock at seeing her or were staring at the girl on the luggage.

"Elphaba? " Elphaba looked up from where she was going to see everyone staring at them.

At her.

 _'If they stare at you it's because they haven't seen anything like you, anything as beautiful." He whispered to her quietly as his fingers trailed her cheek._

 _Elphaba scoffed, shaking her head."I'm not beautiful."_

 _He held her head between his hands."Yes, you are, you are so very beautiful to me, and you have a heart of gold... You are everything to me. If people can't see the beauty that is your heart, they aren't worth it. "_

 _Elphaba listened to his words, feeling her heart soar as he looked at her. She broke their gaze pulling her head back and leaning into his chest."They are all going to stare."_

 _"So? Let them! Just grin at them and show them that it doesn't matter, because it doesn't... If those idiots can't look past the color of your skin, they aren't worth giving your attention to. " He argued passionately and Elphaba's head lifted with a smile._

That's what she did, she smiled at them waving her hand at those who didn't look away when she did so.

"Welcome, welcome! New students! " A big fish of a woman waltzed to the middle of the room and she couldn't help but cringe at all the makeup she wore.

"I am your Shiztress, Madame Morrible…"

She talked about how a great pride it was to be here and how she had the greatest hopes for some of them, Elphaba had to take a step away to smile when she directed the latter to the blonde who was on about some sorcery stuff but acted as if nothing happened.

"Now you have all already been assigned a room and a roommate so—"

"Excuse me Madame, we have not had our room assigned yet. " Elphaba raised her hand.

"And oh my... " Madame Morrible jumped when she saw her, the students all laughed. "And you—"

"Elphaba Thropp," She answered ignoring the stares. "My sister and I have not been assigned a room yet."

"I apologize your father he... " Madame Morrible looked her over. "Never mentioned you, but he specifically asked that your sister room with me so I may attend to her with any need she might have."

Why had her father asked to stick beside Nessarose if she was to be roomed with the Shiztress? "But…"

"No worries, I will find you a room, " Morrible turned her attention to the students." Who here volunteers to have the governors daughter as their roommate? "

"Madame!" It was the blonde girl who raised her hand and Elphaba was confused as to why.

Madame Morrible looked relieved when she did."Thank you for sharing your private room with miss Elphaba."

"What!" The blonde squeaked looking at her in horror.

"You got a private room?" A couple of girls cried out as the blonde looked at Madame Morrible with a pleading look.

"Yes, but... Madame, I —" But Madame Morrible had begun to speak to the rest of the students.

"Go children and settle in, make friends for the coming year will be a test of how much your mind can grow and change within Shiz."

The blonde girl glared at her but Elphaba only noticed that her sister was being led away from her.

"My father wanted me to take care of her Madame, and..." She couldn't do that if she wasn't rooming with her.

"I'll take it from her miss Elphaba. " She couldn't do this, her sister was the only thing she had here. The only person here who did not laugh at her skin. The terror of being left by herself won over her attempt to calm down.

"No!" Her hands raised as she felt the crushing feeling. She could hear gasps all around her as she opened her eyes, seeing Nessa spin towards her as everyone else leapt away, in fear of her hands that were currently glowing green. Murmurs all around wondering how she did what she did and she felt sick.

"Elphaba! You promised that this would never occur again! " Her sister brought her out of it and she lowered herself ,the apology running out of her mouth

"This has happened before?" Madame Morrible exclaimed and Elphaba didn't know what to say to her.

"Well, yes, but I assure you I will try to keep this curse from—"

"Curse? No, miss Elphaba, talent! You can do great things with a talent like that, why even the wizard would be overjoyed to hear about you and your talent… I assume you are interested correct?" Elphaba was speechless, only able to give a nod. "And with a few sorcery classes we can take that talent and nourish it into something more incredible and useful. "

The Wizard? The Wizard would be overjoyed to hear about this?

She merely glanced at the blonde girl who was now her roommate as she began dramatically fainting and at her sister that looked at her with pride.

Maybe... Just maybe things would be different here.

* * *

"Will you stop making so much noise, you green thing." Elphaba tuned her out, busying herself with writing her letter.

The blonde girl, Galinda, was on her side of her bedroom putting away her thousand of different dresses and other little trinkets that were much too pink in color to be nice. She wrote to Sanevan, telling him about Shiz and how beautiful it was, omitting the part of how they all stared at her knowing he would tell her to 'Grin and bear it.' She wrote of how the Shiztress told her that the magical curse she had was actually a magical talent, how... How the girl she was roommates with was going to end up with her clothes thrown out the window if she didn't stop insulting her.

"What is your problem?" She spun around with a scowl. The blonde flinched momentarily before she frowned.

"You are! Stop making so much noise, I'm trying to peacefully unpack my shoes here. It's bad enough I have to listen to you too!"

Elphaba scoffed, "I'm not making any noise, if anything you are the one making the noise."

The blonde shook her blonde ringlets, her finger wiggling at her."Your pen scratching on the paper is loud! What are you writing anyway? I doubt someone like you has anyone to write to."

Elphaba pressed her lips together trying to keep herself together as well.

"It's not making any noise, obviously you are hearing things and if that's the case I'd like to refer you to a psychologist that would likely help—"

"I'm not surprised that someone like you would have a psychologist." Her roommate giggled presumptuously, making Elphaba's ears want to close off.

"I don't but I might need one if you keep babbling on. " She muttered turning back around to finish her letter.

"I'm still speaking to you!"

Elphaba went back to tuning her out as she picked her pen back up. She could hear Galinda pacing behind her making even more noise than she thought possible with her heels. She took a deep breath bringing her pen back to the paper before it was snatched away.

Elphaba's hand caught her arm before she was able to do anything to it. "Give that back." She ordered, unamused.

"You're hurting me!" The blonde yelped trying to pull away but Elphaba tightened her grip.

"Then let it go!" She growled as the blonde clutched the paper in her hand.

"I don't want to let me go!" The girls stared at each other angrily.

Oh how she wanted to slap this girl.

"Put down the paper and I'll let go of your hand." Instead the blonde girl raised her other hand, bringing the shoe she had been putting away straight to her templed. Elphaba crumpled to the ground as Galinda gasped dropping the paper and backing away.

"I didn't mean to!" The blonde cried out covering her mouth. Elphaba groaned as she brought her hand to her head feeling the wet substance dripping. She could feel the anger bubbling throughout her body, and through her hands.

"Here! " Galinda said throwing her a pink towel from one of her many bags.

Elphaba let it fall on the floor and disregarded her apologies grabbing her letter now smeared with blood and heading towards the bathroom to check her injury.

She heard the girl apologizing through the door.

"I'd watch your back if I were you blondie " She threatened and after a moment she heard footsteps and a door close.

What a great start to a new year.

A few hours later once Elphaba had finished rewriting her letter, put it in an envelope and had it put out to be sent out, she finished cleaning up her blood from the ground and had changed the bandage on her temple.

She settled into her bed her head still throbbing, she had very much thought of throwing her roommates shoes out the window, but she didn't want to stoop so low as to be like that blonde girl. So Elphaba sat down and read…Like she always did when she wanted to escape.

It wasn't until the sun was setting that the girl Galinda came back. She looked frightened at her as she scurried over to her side of the room looking around at her things. Elphaba merely smirked into her book. She wouldn't do anything to hurt her purposely. She could never hurt anyone purposely.

Elphaba finished the chapter she was on and closed her book, setting it aside and turning her lamp off to sleep.

Her roommate squeaked loudly running into the restroom.

Elphaba laughed snuggling into her blanket.

"I hope you have the most pleasant dreams, miss Galinda." She whispered as sweetly as she could once her roommate had tiptoed over to her bed. Empty threats never hurt didn't hurt anyone though.

 _Shouting. Fighting. Arguing._

 _A small house, a small kitchen that she's been to many times. A man clad in a gale force uniform stood with his gun, waving it back and forth between his mother and his father, Sanevan hidden around a corner, watching as another man came in and grabbed onto his father._

 _"I'm truly sorry about this Devin, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. " The man said in a serious tone. Elphaba watched on, her eyes going to Sanevan who stood terrified._

 _"Don't hurt my wife!" His father pleaded, trying to desperately go to his wife. "Please I beg you , take me, but don't hurt her! "_

 _Elphaba watched herself appear next to Sanevan, fearful for his life when he ran forward, her hand resting on his shoulder to stop him. He did stop, his breath quickening as he looked around._ _Something about the whole thing felt wrong. Something wasn't right here._

 _His father began to speak again."I won't say anything, I swear it. I'm only a farmer! "_

 _The man in the Gale force suit looked at him sadly, "You work for the governor," He said remorsefully looking at Sanevan's parents with pity. "It's too much of a risk, I am truly sorry. " His arm rose and she heard a shot._

 _She turned away and pressed her eyes together at the same time Sanevan did, hearing the aching cry his mother wailed. Another shot rang out and the room went silent._

 _His home was never this silent before._

 _"No!" His scream startled her and he was about to jump in but the image shifted into a forest where he crumpled onto the ground._

Elphaba woke up suddenly, sitting up drenched in sweat. Her breathing came labored and her heart was pounding loudly.

It was only a nightmare, he was okay, she told herself.

It was just a dream, just her imagination. Elphaba brought her hand up to her face and wiped the sweat away. She had slept in his arms for months, and it was her body dealing with the separation like this.

From being accepted unconditionally by him to being without him.

She wiped her forehead again and seeing the red gleam in the moonlight. Her bandage must have shifted in her sleep. Elphaba stood and was promptly startled when she saw her roommate staring in terror behind her pillow. Elphaba swallowed the knot she felt in her throat."What?" She growled and Galinda shook her head.

"Go to sleep blondie."

Elphaba went into the restroom to clean her injury and place another bandage around it before heading back to bed.

If it got worse she would actually have to go see a nurse.

Her roommate still stared at her with a mix of fright and disgust in her eyes. Elphaba glared at her until she turned away and she went back into her bed. It was a dream that would keep her up for hours that night.

And maybe for weeks when her letters received no response.


	3. Chapter 3 - Stressful Situations

**A.N:** **LifelongLeahstar: Thanks for the review! Galinda is used to getting what she wants, and since nothing is going her way in Shiz she isn't entirely in the best mood...Still no excuse for being nasty to Elphaba!**

* * *

"Miss Elphaba, I'm sick and tired of waking up every night with your whimpering. It's been the same every night since we've been here... And that's a month already!"

Galinda complained, or more like whined, making Elphaba rub her temples."You're giving me a headache blondie, and I'm trying to study."

"That isn't my name!" Galinda whined again. "I need to get my sleep, the Vinkun Prince is going to arrive tomorrow and I need to look perfect!"

"I honestly could not care less." Elphaba muttered going back to her studying.

"Go back to writing to your imaginary friends."

Elphaba slammed her book on her desk, but didn't say a word.

"What? Is the green bean mad that she has sent so many letters without as much as a reply?"

She gritted her teeth at the blonde's taunts but refrained from replying.

"I mean, writing constantly to someone who never replies, obviously you mean nothing to them if they aren't responding, oh well, sweet dreams!"

The blonde girl voiced every doubt she was having herself. What if he was never really in love with her? What if he only used her to get what he wanted and she really never meant anything? Now that she was gone why would he keep up with the pretenses? Letter after letter she received no response. Every kiss, every touch. All fake. It all meant so much to her, he made her believe that there was more to her than just skin color.

But that was exactly why she couldn't just believe one hundred percent that it was all just a big show for him to get her to sleep with him. He had been friends with her for years and they had been together for two of those.

He had to care.

This was just her paranoia about the two of them. Something they would often argue about.

Despite being just a farmer's boy he was handsome and he did have a few other girls interested in him, he didn't look at them twice as he always focusing on her, but she always told him that it would be so easy for him to leave her and be with any one of them, it wouldn't have to be a secret and he'd argue back that he didn't want to be with anyone but her.

He just didn't have time to write her back, waking up early to help his father took its toll on his health, he'd often just fall asleep once he hit her bed back home.

"Are you turning that light off? I'm trying to sleep here?"

Elphaba waited a few minutes, taking her time to put her notes neatly away and her book back in its bookcase before she turned the light off, tired herself and unwilling to do what the blonde demanded. As she lay in the darkness she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that just didn't feel right.

Elphaba's eyes opened and she closed them promptly, letting the fresh images fade from her mind.

It was only a nightmare. A nightmare that wouldn't go away no matter what she tried. There was a part of her that wanted to get out of Shiz for a few days and visit. To assure herself that he was okay, but another part of her knew he was okay and knew that leaving Shiz even for a few days would not be easily forgiven by her father. So Elphaba concentrated on letting her breathing even out and her heart beating to a more normal beat. Once she managed that, Elphaba threw her covers off and sat up, seeing her roommate staring at her from her seat on her vanity.

"You're up early."

The blonde sniffed."Well yes, since I can't go to sleep with your _incessant_ screaming I thought I might just get up. "

She rolled her eyes and threw her legs over the bed, ready to get up, and stopped immediately.

She held her hand over her chest. What was this feeling? Like something horrible was about to happen, this ache in her chest?

A heart attack?

"Something wrong Artichoke?" She shook her head standing up and going to the window needing fresh air, her chest started to heave and she found it difficult to breath. Would she die? Would he die? Was that what was causing this? Why did she feel like this? Elphaba let her head rest on the windowsill as her chest uncontrollably shook.

"I'm going to get help!" The blonde squealed shaking Elphaba from her thoughts.

"No! I'm alright." She sniffed, whirling around and startling her roommate.

"You…" Elphaba wiped her eyes roughly and stared at her roommate emotionlessly "Don't seem alright. " Her roommate said cowering from her stare.

" I said I'm alright." She trembled, pushing the feeling of dread away.

"Look around, does that seem alright? " Elphaba did, her chair was overturned along with her books, her roommates mirror was on the floor broken in pieces, and her little trinkets strewn across the floor in a broken mess.

"You realize you are a dangerous green freak right? You could have hurt me. I could have died and it would have been by your freak magic! I can't room with you anymore! Do you know what I could have done to you? The entire university…"

She droned out her roommates blabber focusing on getting to the bottom of what was going on with her. She was unable to sleep, waking up drenched in sweat from nightmares, and freaking out in front of her roommate in broad day light.

She missed him. She hated to know she missed him enough to cause these feelings of dread, these nightmares in her.

She loved him, but she never wanted to love him to the point she would be having nightmares without him. It was unhealthy for her.

She never wanted the two of them to get too far, they would never be able to have a normal relationship. She knew and he knew it too. Elphaba's whole future was already decided. She would care for Nessa after her father passed on, and her father's plan had no man in it for her. Even so she took the risk and now this was how she paid for it. With this nagging feeling in her chest making her believe that something was wrong.

"—And not to mention they'd all be on my side when—"

"You're still talking? " Elphaba grumbled, lifting her hand and watching as her roommate stared in awe and envy as everything that fell and everything that broke mended itself.

Elphaba stared smugly at her. "One of the perks of being a magical genius freak in sorcery class, is that everything I'm taught, I can do instantly."

It was a complete lie, that bit of magic was something she had practiced before in her room back in Munchkinland, Morrible was still only teaching her simple things.

However her roommate had absolutely no idea, and could only stare speechlessly as Elphaba dug through her closet for something to wear.

* * *

Irritated and exhausted was how she felt the whole day. There had been a couple of times throughout the morning that she was about to up and leave the lectures and go back to her room to sleep, but there was one class she was particularly interested in alway attending. History, with Doctor Dillamond, one of the only Animal professors in the school. His class taught her so much on Animals and their rights. She couldn't believe how oblivious she was to all this in Munchkinland.

In Munchkinland they all still worked and they all had a place in their school, but here at Shiz Elphaba was yet to see a student Animal, or any Animal other than Doctor Dillamond. Doctor Dillamond passionately spoke of how over twenty years back there had been a great drought in Oz. The citizens had almost starved with little to no water to grow crops. Rumors spread around that a group of Animals were the cause when they began to perform unauthorized experimentation in their homes, dumping the contents on the land and ruining its use for growing. He was firm on telling them all that those were merely rumors with no facts to back them. Elphaba raised her hand about to ask how one Animal hypothetically dumping something on their own land led to a drought all over Oz, but before she was able to ask anything a high pitched voice rang out.

"I don't understand why we are talking about this instead of the subject? This is all in the past?"

Elphaba groaned and Doctor Dillamond sighed. "You see Miss Glinda—"

"Gah-linda."

"Yes, I welcome your desire to learn about our history and if you'll set your eye on this—" The room suddenly went quiet as everyone read the words written on the board.

 _ **Animals should be seen and not heard.**_

Why would anyone write that? Doctor Dillamond demanded to know who was responsible for the words and when no one admitted to it he dismissed them from his class. Elphaba lingered behind while the rest of the student left. Her eyes looking at the giant red letters written on the board.

"Miss Elphaba, There is no need to stay behind and worry about me. Run along and enjoy the rest of the hour like your classmates."

"How can I, knowing that someone is capable of writing these awful things." Elphaba gestured towards the board and Doctor Dillamond looked on sadly.

"Well, this is hardly the worst thing I've heard. There are other things that upset me even more."

Doctor Dillamond sat in the front row of his classroom and took his glasses off. "Many dreadful things have been said to be happening around Oz, horrible things."

"Like what?" Elphaba questioned taking a seat beside him.

Doctor Dillamond took a good look around the room before turning back to her. "There is word that an old college friend of mine has forgotten how to speak and now only acts like a fox instead of a Fox, and I received a letter a few weeks ago from another friend of mine from the Glikkus, telling me to keep an eye out for news about him in the following weeks, and just a few days ago I read that he can no longer form words and was removed from his position as a librarian."

Elphaba's mind was reeling from the information Doctor Dillamond was telling her. "Something bad is happening then?"

"Something very bad." Doctor Diamond agreed quietly, eyeing the door. "Now Miss Elphaba, I believe you have a class to attend to soon and as much as I'd enjoy continuing this discussion on the drought, your time will be of better use studying."

Elphaba frowned at Doctor Dillamonds behavior and thought nothing of it as she picked up her things and left the room, still thinking about his words about his friends. If she had been paying attention to where she was going she would have noticed the carriage coming straight at her, but since she was too busy getting lost in her own mind it wasn't until she dropped her books that she realized she had been hit. Her side ached but Elphaba shook it off, picking her books up and noticing the bent pages. Her nose flared watching the passenger of the carriage fast asleep.

The driver jumped out of the front and scrambled over to her, his hand on his head to stop his hat from flying off. " I'm truly sorry…" His voice trailed off as he gave her a one over. "You're green…" Elphaba gave him a cold stare and proceeded to bang on the window of the carriage. "Stop you're going to wake him! "

"That's my intent. HEY, wake up you! " She could hear a grumbling come from inside before the carriage door finally opened.

A tall, well built man jumped out, taking off his glasses to take a quick glance at her and deciding that giving his carriage driver instructions on where to put his luggage was more important. Elphaba was dumbfounded for a moment wondering how someone could be so stupid and careless.

"See Vare, you can just tell when someone visited the Emerald City," He commented to his driver, turning around to flash her a smile. "Although I have to say this is the most extreme way anyone has shown such passion for their capital city." His words were directed to his driver but he winked at her.

Elphaba fixed him a glare and the driver's eye's popped wide. "Master Fiyero, I don't think... " He waved his hand at him.

"Fiyero Tiggular, and you are?" Fiyero held his hand out, giving her an even wider charming grin. A grin that she did not appreciate.

Elphaba slapped his hand away. "You almost ran me over you idiot, and you were asleep! "

Fiyero shrugged it off carelessly. "Exactly I was sleeping, I didn't do anything, if anything it would be my drivers fault not mine so don't yell at me."

His driver pressed his lips together but didn't say anything.

"Don't yell at you? You come in and—" A sudden rush of dizziness stopped her from speaking making her stumble forward and grab onto the first thing she was able to.

"Vare did we hit her? Are you ok?" She could see the worry in his eyes as he held her up.

"We didn't hit her, I almost did but she barely grazed the carriage."

"We have to get her help then. Vare go and find help." He ordered and his driver ran off into the carriage. "Oh Oz, this isn't the entrance I was hoping to make at all. "His words came out with a forced chuckle as he kept her steady.

"Are you feeling well? " He asked lowering his head to look at her. Elphaba must have answered his question when she fell into him.

"Woah, are you alright?" He asked again placing his hand on her neck. "Let's get you—"

"Don't touch me!" She told him, jerking away from his warm hands.

Fiyero's brow furrowed."But you just fainted on me."

Elphaba shook her head, immediately regretting the decision when she felt nauseous. "No. I simply stumbled that doesn't mean I'm hurt."

Fiyero stared at her in frustration."It has to mean something people don't just nearly pass out for no reason… Where are you going? Wait! "Fiyero called out to her but Elphaba had already left. It was true people didn't nearly pass out for no reason, but she had plenty of reasons. Stress, anxiety, fear…nightmares. It was all getting to her and her health. She needed fresh air and was in way glad that class had ended early as it gave her enough time to take some time for herself.

"Oh it was so perfect it's obviously meant to be and tonight ..." Galinda's perky voice stopped once she entered the room.

"What is she doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" They asked and Elphaba didn't even look at them when she replied. "Did blondie forget that I live here as well? "

One of the girls scoffed as she dropped her history book and notes and picked out the simple sorcery spells she was studying.

"Galinda, you could have had either one of us as a roommate but you chose to live by yourself. Look what that got you!"

"But she volunteered to roommate is there any way she could be any more good!"

"That's so true!"

"And she's so good and Fiyero is so perfect, they're just perfect for each other!"

"Oh stop it you two! We are perfect for one another aren't we! "

Elphaba couldn't take any more of their gossiping.

"Oh it's like sweet Oz, like so... I'm out of here. " Elphaba said mimicking them before bluntly telling them she was leaving.

She made sure she slammed the door on the way out. It was bad enough losing her emotions in front of her roommate she wasn't going to freak out in front of her equally idiotic friends.

* * *

After a long hour of Morrible teaching her to meditate and focus on a calming spell, Elphaba decided to end her day by checking up on her sister. She had taken a few minutes after Morrible left to come by, as the old Shiztress had nothing more to talk to her about other than sorcery and how she needed to learn everything perfectly.

She came up to the room and knocked on the door twice, after a few seconds she heard her sister's wheelchair and the door opened. "Nessa." She greeted her, lowering herself to see eye to eye with her sister.

"Fabala, I'm glad you're here." Nessa smiled holding onto her hand.

"Where's Madame Morrible? " She wondered looking around at the quiet room.

"She went into her office but she told me she would be back to check on me— Oh elphaba did you hear about the party tonight? Apparently the winkie prince just arrived and he is throwing a party!"

Elphaba snorted. "Of course, some ridiculous rich boy just appears and —"

"I'm going! Do you remember Boq? He went to school with you but he came here two years ago, he was too shy to ask me at first but once Galinda encouraged—"

Elphaba stilled. "Galinda?"

Now that made more sense. Of course she remembered Boq, he was the next closest thing to a friend that she had back in Munchkinland. He was the son of Munchkinland's mayor and she spent some time with him when their father's would meet up to discuss matters of the country.

Elphaba saw the way he stared at her roommate. Galinda wasn't trying to help Nessarose she was helping herself.

"I know you two haven't been getting along, but please just for tonight... " Nessarose pouted, holding her hand with both of hers. "I'm actually going on a date! Oh it's just going to be perfect I know it! I just wish... " Her sisters words faltered as she looked up to her with a doe eyed expression.

"What Nessa?"

"I wish I had something to repay her with, for helping Boq ask me. "

Elphaba sighed brushing her sister's hair back."Nessa, I know you're happy but—"

"Elphaba, please, try to understand." Her sisters eyes shined as she looked at her.

How was she supposed to break her sisters heart. She couldn't do it.

"I do, Nessa." Elphaba smiled for her sister. "Have you picked out what you want to wear? "

"Yes! I'm so excited I'd love for you to be there with me I rarely see you anymore."

"You know how I feel about these things Nessa. "

"I want you there Fabala, please? For me? " Her sister pouted again.

"You know I can't say no to your puppy eyes."

"Please?" Nessa begged and Elphaba thought about it, eventually giving in after Nessarose tilted her head adorably.

"Only for a couple minutes, for you." She decided and Nessarose straightened in her chair in happiness.

"Thank you, now go and get dressed I'll see you there! "

Well this wasn't the reason she had come to visit her sister at all.

How did she go from refusing to ever set foot in a social gathering to actually agreeing on going? How did her sister persuade her to go? She was going if only for Nessarose's happiness, a happiness that was brought to her by her dimwitted roommate. Who may have done it because she was trying to rid herself of Boq, but she still did it. Elphaba walked quickly to get to her room, everywhere around her students chatter about the party and the Prince.

She stopped in her tracks. There was no way she was going to owe her roommate anything at all even if it wasn't what she had planned. So Elphaba changed her path towards the direction of Morrible's office.

Nessa's happiness was worth this.

* * *

She stepped out of that office with a brand new classmate in her sorcery classes. Talking to Morrible went alright, she had agreed to let Galinda in her class if only to make _her_ stay in it.

All for Nessarose, she thought. Even if it was just a way for Galinda to pawn off the boy. She wasn't going to rat her out for what she did because it would hurt her sister.

But if Boq so much as hurt Nessa... her gradual control of her magic would pay off nicely. That's what she was thinking about as she entered her room, only Galinda's friend loud giggling disturbing her thoughts as they walked past her.

"Miss Galinda, my sister and I were talking about you and —"

"Oh and I was just talking about you... here! " The dressed up blonde shoved a pointy hat in her hands.

" I thought you'd like it for the party tonight. " The blonde took it back and without permission set it on Elphaba's head/

"See, perfect. It certainly brings out your cheekbones! I'll see you there later, okay bye!" And the blonde left skipping out the door.

"That just happened. " She murmured falling into her bed with a sigh. She took her newly gifted hat and let it rest on her stomach. Her mind was still processing everything that had happened that day, with her nightmares and stress, possible panic attacks, and Doctor Dillamonds warnings, she was honestly glad she told Nessa she would be at that rich boys party, because her other choice was to stay here all night and stress about everything. This way she could forget about it for a few minutes at least. She let herself close her eyes for a few more seconds before picking herself up from the bed and going to shower.

She would go for Nessa and for her own sake.


	4. Chapter 4 - Not Quite

**AN: This should be the last chapter where I follow the musical's storyline closely. Every chapter afterwards deviates even more.**

 **Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Elphaba could hear the loud droning of music playing from blocks away as she walked to the Ozdust ballroom. She took a long look at the building, lights flashing and the deafening sound of people talking over one another. She hadn't even stepped foot inside and already she was regretting showing up. After another second of delaying her entrance, she exhaled slowly, fixing her hat on her head and clambering up the stairs. Elphaba took her time going up, barely registering the couple who were making out on the side of the stairs. They stopped and stared at her and Elphaba waved at them with a roll of her eyes. The young man took ahold of his partners hand and took off. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be here. Even so she took a deep breath and entered the ballroom.

The only sound coming from the students as she stood there was laughter as they pointed at her head. The music that was playing rapidly shut down, leaving the thunderous laughter as the only source of music. She had been so caught up on everything else she forgot to think that this gift was nothing more than a prank.

Elphaba quickly took it off and looked around, feeling the sudden urge of fear enter her mind, at least until her eyes met with her roommate who was hiding behind the Vinkun Prince.

All her fear was pushed to the back of her mind as Elphaba glared at her. Nothing that the blonde could do would make her lose it in front all the students. Although her heart began to beat quickly, Elphaba stepped right in the middle of the suddenly empty dance floor and put her hat back on her head.

It seemed her plan to forget her stress was working quite perfectly.

"G _rin at them and shown them it doesn't matter! "_ She could hear Sans words so clearly.

So she did.

Elphaba grinned at them all and danced. She didn't follow any rhythm, she just moved her arms and legs to the beat of her breathing, twirling here and there.

She closed her eyes doing the exact same steps until a tap on her shoulder a minute later made her open her eyes.

"Mind if I join in?" Elphaba was surprised to see her roommate standing in front of her but gestured her to go right ahead not actually thinking she would actually join in as she was.

Her roommate —Galinda, smiled at her, copying her moves and twirling as she was a minute prior. She realized in that moment that Galinda wasn't playing another prank again and when Elphaba took a look around the Ozdust she stared in awe as everyone else started mimicking her awkward dance.

This… definitely... made her forget about any nightmares.

Elphaba reluctantly acknowledged that she was somewhat enjoying the party, but after a while she grew tired of the dance and went to get a drink, feeling parched, leaving Galinda to dance with her prince. She took a few steps towards the punch bowl and stopped once her hand hit the ladle. Thinking it over a bit, she decided not to go for the punch that was surely spiked by that time. Instead glancing around the room for her sister so she could leave and get a safe drink in her room.

"I see you're doing well." The Prince's voice echoed behind her. Elphaba turned and took a glimpse at him. His smile looking more sincere than it had earlier that day, making him look even more appealing than when he tried to use his winning smile on her. Galinda stared up at him dreamily and Fiyero waited for her to respond. Somehow Elphaba knew that he wouldn't leave until she did.

"I see you made it in without running someone else over." She said dryly and Fiyero raised his eyebrows, smiling cheekily at her.

"I didn't run you over." He scoffed, chuckling lightly.

"You two know each other? " Galinda asked, and Elphaba didn't miss how her hand tightened its hold on his arm.

Fiyero smiled handsomely at her. "We met earlier. She literally fell for me, or on me."

Elphaba was about to disagree when her sister's voice called out for her.

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba scanned the room for her sister, finding her wheeling herself over to her.

"Nessa," She smiled. " Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked her sister who looked quite alarmed over something.

"Is it true what he said?" Nessa asked her ignoring her previous question. Elphaba waved it off, not needing, or wanting her sister to worry about her, "I'm ok Nessa, I'm perfectly fine it's nothing important. Where's Boq?" She tried changing the subject but her sister was having none of that.

"Never mind Boq. Elphaba we need to speak…" Nessa looked at Shiz's new 'it' couple watching them both talk and Nessa looked Elphaba in the eyes. "In private."

"Well, Miss Elphaba, I look forward to seeing you again." Fiyero nodded his head. "It was wonderful meeting you as well Miss…"

"Nessarose." Nessa offered.

"Miss Nessarose." He nodded giving her that annoying smile and twirling a giggling Galinda back to the dance floor.

"Won't Boq be—"

"Elphaba, what's wrong? " Her sister asked quietly, staring at her with concern. She hated making her sister worry over her.

"Nothing is wrong Nessa. I just haven't had much to eat and I barely slept last night because of Galinda's blabbering about Fiyero today and it didn't help when he almost ran me over with his carriage. " She summarized the things that were going on with her, excluding the more worrisome crap.

"Almost ran you over?" Her sister gasped, taking her hand in hers. "Are you hurt?"

"Nessa if I was I would let you know." She lied, rubbing her thumb on her sisters hand and forcing herself to smile for her. "Go and enjoy yourself before the party ends, but not too much ok?" Her sister smiled but her face was still creased with worry.

"You are completely sure you are not hurt?" Nessa asked again and Elphaba nodded in reassurance.

"Yes, is this all?"

Nessa accepted her words. "Just wanted to make sure you were fine, you aren't someone with a weak body."

Elphaba gave her a toothy grin."Yeah, well a combination of no food and almost dying doesn't help much." She explained again, ushering her sister away. "Now go and have fun, I think I've had enough for tonight."

Nessa began to turn her wheelchair but stopped looking at her once more. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself?"

Sometimes it surprised her that Nessa cared for her at all.

"I promise…" She said sincerely, noticing the figure waiting patiently several feet away from them. "Now go, your Munchkin is waiting. "

Nessa smiled when she noticed that Boq was really waiting for her. She watched Nessa wheel over to Boq who smiled at Nessa widely. Boq was a lovesick idiot, but she doubted he would do anything to her sister, especially knowing what she was capable of. So Elphaba snuck out of the ballroom and let the cool air of the night fill her lungs before making her way back to her dorm.

For a small moment she thought she saw a person in the trees, she blinked and shook her head as she looked again. Seeing nothing but the branches waving from the cool breeze that went through.

"Wait up!" She heard a voice call from behind and she turned to see Fiyero and Galinda walking towards her.

"Yes?" Elphaba said warily at the two.

"We thought we ought to accompany you to your room it isn't safe out here. " Fiyero told her putting his arm around Galinda's shoulder.

Elphaba stared at him and shook her head. "I can find my way back. You go enjoy the party, it is yours after all. "

"Yes, well Elphaba, as your roommate I thought we should go back together."

Elphaba looked at Galinda, smiling brightly at Elphaba.

"You don't have your key with you do you?"

Galinda nodded, smiling sheepishly at her.

* * *

"You have a great night."

"You too." Galinda giggled, brushing one of her curls behind her ear and fluttering her eyes at Fiyero.

Elphaba turned away, going into the building not necessarily keen on seeing them kiss.

"Oh isn't he just so dreamy!" Elphaba stiffened feeling Galinda's arm wrap around her own as she walked.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking down at her roommate whose eyes were still shining from her kiss with Fiyero.

"Oh, um, I wanted to thank you... I... I wouldn't have a chance of getting into sorcery class without you, and well thanks," Galinda said sincerely, looking a little confused. "But why did you do it? "

"I did it because even if your reasons were selfish, I saw how happy my sister was when she had the opportunity to go to that dance with Boq, so I have to say thanks as well."

Galinda let go of her as they came to the front of their door, looking at her in panic. "I didn't mean— "

Elphaba raised an eyebrow which effectively shut Galinda up. "You didn't mean to pawn him off on her so you could go with Fiyero? "

"Well I did, but I didn't do it to hurt her. " Galinda said quickly.

"Somehow I believe that. " Elphaba said opening the door to their room and kicking off her boots.

"So…" Galinda began to talk again after a second of silence. "Was that your first party? "

Elphaba shrugged, her mind flooding with memories of the day of her graduation and of her first kiss.

"It is your very first party!" Galinda giggled again falling back into her bed.

It was no wonder she was acting so nice to her. The girl was drunk.

"So. " Galinda said again, coming over to her bed. Elphaba could do nothing more but scoot further in when she jumped in.

"How about we tell each other secrets?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Um. No"

Galinda waved her hand in the air."Pish posh... Fiyero and I are getting married!" she squealed laying her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba moved her shoulder so Galinda could get off of it, feeling rather uncomfortable at the sudden loss of personal space. "He's already asked you?"

"No... " Galinda sighed, her head falling to the side. "He doesn't know yet," Elphaba couldn't help but snort at her roommate dramatics.

Galinda poked her shoulder as she sat up again. "Now it's your turn Elphie…" Galinda gasped. "Oh. My. Oz... Can I call you Elphie? "

Elphaba winced at the nickname. "It's much too perky —"

"You know what you can call me?" Galinda said quickly before she could finish. "Galinda!"

Elphaba looked at her friend curiously wondering how much the blonde had had to drink that night to get like this.

"Since we are friend now Elphie you have things you must tell me."

"I hardly think I do. "

"For example," Galinda thought for a moment." Who you have been writing to, and why you wake up at night...and…what this little green bottle you sleep with is for!" Galinda moved quickly pulling her bottle out from under her pillow and running off with it.

"Give that back! Galinda, give it back!" Elphaba tore it out of her hand making Galinda yelp at the force of her pull.

"That isn't fair... I told you a really good secret! " Elphaba glared at her softening a little at the sincerity in her blue eyes.

"It's nothing really... just… It was my mother's." Galinda looked at her waiting for her to continue.

Elphaba sighed tiredly."Listen Galinda, I appreciate what you did joining me in that embarrassing dance, but just because you did doesn't make us friends."

"Oh, ok…I mean I only put myself out there to help you because for some reason you helped me get into the class I've been wanting to get into forever...its okay though I'm not complaining." Galinda shrugged daintily.

"I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work. "

Galinda's lips slightly parted open."I'm not trying anything! Sorcery has always been a interest of mine and now I can actually study it. It's... the nicest thing anyone has done for me, and to prove that I am not joking I'd like to give you a makeover. "

Elphaba had to think of what she said for a second, looking at Galinda twice to fully understand her words. "A makeover? That's only going to convince me to run off right now."

"Just something tiny please! " Galinda begged, pouting her lips.

Elphaba was beyond confused now. Didn't they absolutely hate each other only a couple of hours earlier. "What is happening right now? "

Galinda smiled. "We're becoming friends!"

"I don't know if I believe that."

"Elphie, please! "

She shook her head. She had to stop Galinda before she regretted it in the morning. A drunk Galinda like to run her mouth alot." No, the only reason you are even acting nice is because you are drunk. "

Galinda's smile fell slowly, looking confused. "No I'm not. I didn't have anything to drink that wasn't water."

Elphaba blinked. "What? What do you mean you aren't drunk?" She questioned in confusion. "Then why are you acting so bubbly?"

Galinda gave her a genuine smile. "I was just being myself…"

Elphaba had to blink a few more times at the implication. "Sweet lurline, that's the real you?"

"Yes." Galinda said slowly, looking as if she had said something wrong.

"Well…" Elphaba was about to make fun of her real personality but the honest wonder swirling around in Galinda's face when she made a point of how she was acting, stopped her from saying something hurtful. Galinda wasn't drunk and she was being kind to her. Saying something bad wouldn't make her any better than anyone who made fun of her, "You are a lot more enthusiastic than I thought you would be." Elphaba said instead.

Galinda smiled gratefully. "Does that mean I can do the makeover?"

Her forehead creased. There was only one reason why Galinda would try and insist a makeover on her. She shouldn't fall for it again, the last time the blonde was friendly with her she was laughed at by the entirety of Shiz. Even if she helped her get into sorcery Galinda would not pass off a chance to make fun of her. "Where in my words did I ever mention a makeover? I didn't ask Madame Morrible to have you join sorcery so you can pity me and pretend to be my friend, just so you could try and pull a prank on me by using makeup."

Galinda's brow furrowed."Why are you saying that? I'm not pitying you I'm only trying to be friendly."

She needed to make her understand that she was not going to be a part of another one of her little games."You don't owe me anything. I got you in the class so now you can stop."

Galinda nodded. "I know and I'm thankful but I never said I owed you anything. I'm trying to be friends with my roommate who I haven't been getting along with —"

Elphaba interrupted her. "And it has nothing to do with trying to find some juicy gossip about my life to tell your little friends? If that's the case I'll have you know there is nothing for you to know!" Fear crossed Galinda's face as Elphaba raised her voice. "I listen to rumors not start them." Galinda explained, her bottom lip quivering.

Elphaba couldn't help but feel bad but scoffed nonetheless."Sure."

Galinda swallowed and straightened her head, almost as if unafraid."Listen, I know we didn't have the best start but I think I rather have my roommate as an ally rather than a foe…" Galinda seemed to observe her for a moment before confidently saying, "I know you'd like the same. "

Elphaba looked away, knowing that Galinda was honest and her last statement true. She would rather have Galinda as an ally instead of an enemy.

Galinda seemed to have sense her thoughts and continued speaking, "I'm not saying you and I have to be the best of friends, but friends... We can do that can't we? "

Elphaba closed her eyes. "Well…"

"There's no harm in trying Elphaba. "

Elphaba sighed, finally giving up. "I guess."

She turned her attention back to Galinda who clapped happily in front of her,"Yay! I'll bring my brush! "

She scrunched her nose. "Your brush? For what?"

Galinda gave her a mischievous smile."You'll see! "

What did she get herself into?

* * *

Elphaba silently thanked her roommate for her makeover. It helped her immensely, something that Galinda herself mentioned in the morning.

"You didn't have a nightmare tonight Elphie!" She said bouncing with joy across the room. For a moment she was utterly confused until she remembered they had begun to be friendly to one another the night before. Still, she didn't know if she felt comfortable enough to go to class like she was dressed, or if she wanted to wear her hair half out like it was.

"You look beautiful Elphaba." Galinda said truthfully. Although it was still hard for her to believe since the only person to ever call her beautiful was Sanevan.

"All you did was put a flower in my hair and take my glasses off?" Elphaba observed feeling strange without her reading glasses on. She may not have really needed them much to see but they helped her feel safe.

"I also let you borrow my jacket! " Galinda offered, straightening the collar of the coat she lent her. "I guess I never looked past to green to see that underneath it all, there was still a woman that needed just a little help to see how beautiful she actually is."

Elphaba couldn't take it, hastily brushing past Galinda with her school bag to leave the room. She didn't see Galinda in any of her classes that day so by the time her history class was about to begin Elphaba had already forgotten the blondes kind words to her. Elphaba entered the classroom garnering a few stare, but that wasn't any different from any other day so she paid no attention to them. Taking some of her notebooks out of her bag she heard a deep chuckle coming directly from behind her. She pursed her lips watching Fiyero stare at her. "What?"

Fiyero's eyebrows shot up as he shrugged. "Nothing it's just...you've been galindafied. You know, you really don't need to do that? " He said tenderly smiling gently at her.

"Class take your seats there is much to talk about and little time." Doctor Dillamond entered the room and Elphaba rushed to her seat ignoring the look Fiyero had given her.

"Unfortunately today is my last day at shiz, I am no longer permitted to teach." Doctor Dillamond said in resignation and Elphaba straightened in her seat. "What?"

Doctor Dillamond looked at her sadly and smiled, "I truly enjoyed seeing students grow and become adults throughout the years, and —" Madame Morrible entered the room along with two men dressed in a black uniform.

The taller man one of the two smiled at them all, but Elphaba only noticed the way he took Doctor Dillamonds arm lightly."We apologize for cutting this short but we must get on before our—"

"Madame! Why is this happening?" Elphaba cut in standing from her seat. She couldn't just stand by and see him be taken like that. Why were they even taking him?

"It's quite okay Miss Elphaba," Doctor Dillamond started to say but the other man had taken his other hand and coaxed him out of the room. "Times change but I will continue speaking my mind." She heard him say loudly as he was led out.

Elphaba looked around the room at her classmates doing nothing but sitting still in their seat."Why aren't we doing anything to stop them?" She berated them but none showed any desire to say anything so Elphaba took her plea towards Morrible. "Where are they taking him Madame?"

Someone else decided to respond before Madame Morrible could reply to her.

"You do something greenie, we aren't getting in trouble for a goat!"

She glared at the direction of the person but Morrible started to speak. "Elphaba, Dr Dillamond will be perfectly fine." Morrible's lips pressed into a thin smile something that made her feel uneasy. "Please sit down and enjoy the class led by Shiz's new professor Dr Nikidik."

The new professor entered the room and bowed standing beside Morrible.

Elphaba felt herself losing control so she nodded furiously. "Yes Madame. " She plopped herself in her seat crossing her arms across her chest.

"As our beautiful Shiztress just said, I am your new professor….Ahh perfect timing come in." Everyone put their attention to a man entering the room holding something covered in a black sheet.

"I will let the sweet professor to teach his first class." Morrible smiled at the professor as she left, something that was uncomfortable to witness.

"You are amongst the first to see this new invention straight from the Emerald City." Elphaba's head rose at the sound of growling coming from beneath the sheet. The professor swiftly peeled off the sheet and Elphaba's blood felt like it could boil looking at the tiny cub stuck in that container.

"We call it a cage!" The man shook the cage roughly and the poor lion cub quickly shut up.

"He's shivering." She thought out loud and the man gave her a quick glance.

"No worries, it is a little cold in here." Almost as if in response the lion cub whimpered, scurrying into the corner as it watched them all.

"He's afraid can't you see?"

"He just excited to see you all! " The professor smiled rapping a stick to the side of the cage and the lion cub yelped loudly.

"He's terrified, stop that!" Elphaba pointed out looking at the innocent lion cub.

"Just sit down Artichoke!" Someone yelled out but Elphaba didn't care.

"And the best thing about this new inventions is that caging an Animal this young will assure that they never speak! Allowing them to live quietly amongst us and—"

"Never speak?" Elphaba said getting to her feet. It was bad enough she thought it had been a animal but this was an Animal Cub that would never be allowed to speak.

The professor looked agitated but she did not let that stop her. "Yes, now I'm sick of your outburst. If you don't sit down right now miss I'll have you escorted out of this room. " Elphaba thought about doing exactly that but the prospect of her father hearing about it stopped her and with a growl she sat down.

"Just calm down," Came a hushed whisper next to her. Elphaba turned her head to where Fiyero was sitting beside her. She wondered when he had sat there for a moment but her thoughts went back to the Animal. "Calm down? Can you imagine a world where Animals can't speak? "

Both of their eyes were drawn back to the front of the room where the professor shook the cage again and despite the professors warning Elphaba stood up.

"Someone has to do something! " She said throwing her arms out.

There was a quick flash of sparks of a variety of colors and every person in the room twisted every which way. A limb struck her in the chest as she used the opportunity to get to the Lion Cub and stop it from getting hurt.

"What. The. Hell is going on? " Fiyero's bewildered voice jolted her, making her stop in her tracks.

"Fiyero? " Her mouth fell slightly as he came over to her, dodging various people's flailing hands.

"What did you do?" He asked her in shock and Elphaba didn't know what to tell him.

"I don't know I got mad and this happened..." Someone's hand struck Fiyero's face and she stepped forward to help but he put his hand up to keep her back.

"No stop, I'll get the Lion Lub you get out." She smiled at him her heart accelerating as she ran out of that classroom and out of the building. He caught up to her gesturing for them to keep going.

"Come on." He said breathlessly as he struggled to keep up with her. Both of them running towards the forest that surrounded Shiz. After a few more minutes of running they stopped at a little clearing, both out of breath.

Elphaba heard the Lion Cub crying and her eyes widened. "Don't shake him! "

"I'm not!" Fiyero argued setting the cage down in front of her so he could take his jacket off.

Elphaba ignored Fiyero as she kneeled to check on the Lion Cub. It was shaking and sticking in the corner. "We have to find someplace to leave him it isn't safe here on campus ground." Elphaba told Fiyero who stared back with wide eyes.

" I think I realize that, do you think I'm that stupid?" He asked and Elphaba shrugged.

"Not that stupid." She blurted out and Fiyero scoffed.

"How come each time we meet you're causing some sort of commotion?"

Elphaba felt like laughing at his face but didn't. "I don't cause any sort of commotion I am one."

Fiyero didn't hold back his laughter at all. "Understatement of the year. "

Elphaba scowled at him. "So do you prefer I keep my mouth shut?"

Fiyero swallowed his laughter at her look."No I didn't mean—"

"Don't you think I would love to be able to just not care and blend in with everyone else?"

Fiyero blanched as he shook his head."I'm only saying—"

"What do you want me to do?" Elphaba asked him angrily and Fiyero groaned.

"Can I speak? Or is that something you don't let anyone else do? " He yelled in exasperation and Elphaba realized she was letting her emotions take control of her, so she backed away from him. She wasn't aware of how close she had been standing next to him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and Fiyero nodded, looking relieved.

"Okay, right, so I think—"

"Can I say one more thing?" Fiyero closed his mouth, his lips pressed together and waved her on.

"You could have just walked away back there. " She told him and Fiyero frowned.

"And?"

"And." She continued. "No matter how you try and _pretend_ that you don't care about _anything_ and how shallow you seem to think you are—" Fiyero started to laugh again. This time however she felt like it was forced on his part.

"Excuse me?" He chuckled again. "I really don't care, and I am very _deeply_ shallow if I do say so myself."

"Really?" She questioned and Fiyero only looked at her. "Then why did you look so worried when I stumbled yesterday? Why did you help me with this Lion Cub right now?"

Fiyero looked shaken, his mouth opening and closing before he lifted the corners of his lips."I-You know what? If you don't need my help I'll just go! " He put both his hands up and turned to leave.

"Wait, no! " She lurched forward to stop him, freezing as her hand tangled with his. Her mind went blank as the feeling coursed through her stomach, her body feeling warm. An intense feeling she felt only once before…Only she didn't want to feel this.

For that moment neither moved, neither looked anywhere else other than at their hands that had pulled away. She glanced up, catching his eye before a whimper made her turn back towards the Lion Cub.

Elphaba kneeled to check on the Lion Cub again. The Lion Cub whimpered and ran to the other side of the cage, burrowing its tiny head in its paws.

"I think I scared him... I didn't mean to. "

"What exactly did you mean to do? And why didn't it happen to me? " Elphaba looked at him as he knelt next to her, fearing the answer to that question herself. Her eyes trailed down his face and to his cheek where she noticed a small trickle of blood.

"You're bleeding..." Elphaba unintentionally brought her hand up to his cheek to clean it, once her hand touched his cheek she felt that spark again.

This could not be happening... She already had Sanevan… She didn't need this...

That didn't stop herself from leaning in when he did as well; both glad and disappointed when he jerked away.

"I think... I'll take my—him to safety... You get back to Shiz." Fiyero rambled clearly as shaken up by what they almost did as she was.

Elphaba murmured her agreement before he ran off with the Lion Cub. She watched him go but felt the need to tell him that what almost happened was nothing to think about.

"Wait, Fiyero! " She exclaimed but he was already out of her sight.

Elphaba only sat there, feeling like she had betrayed _him_ somehow.

* * *

 **I'll have the next update up by Tuesday.**


	5. Chapter 5 - New Beginnings

**The site is glitching on me so I couldn't send any pm's to the reviewers. I didn't want to check if it worked again due to laziness so I'll just say thanks here.**

 **Huge thanks to : AJeff and we ship it0-o for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

A week had gone by and she had not seen Fiyero other than when he was hanging around Galinda's arm. He skipped most classes that they shared and other than acknowledging each other awkwardly when he came to pick up Galinda, they didn't speak. She didn't have an idea what he had done with the Lion Cub and although she longed to ask, she never did. Avoiding him was the best path to take and it was an immense relief that he avoided her as well. The downside through the whole thing was that she couldn't help feel drawn to the prince. She told herself many time that she was just feeling lonely. Going from having someone who gave her attention she never asked for, to having absolutely no one to talk to and it was all getting inside her head.

She missed Sanevan and seeing him was the only thing she needed to stop whatever was occurring with her.

"Elphie, I think I'm in love. He's just perfect!" Galinda startled her when she burst into the room, almost skipping as she threw herself into her bed. Elphaba had been trying to take a nap after a long school day but Galinda's sudden presence changed her mind. Galinda wouldn't just leave her be no matter what she tried, the blonde kept prodding for their friendship. As much as she hated to admit... She'd grown fond of Galinda in such a short time. Galinda was proving that she was serious in being friends. Maybe there was another motive underneath the blonde's immediate desire to be friends, but it wasn't as if Elphaba was going to tell Galinda anything important about herself. She would just be civil and amicable to her as long as the blonde did the same.

"Are you listening to me?" Galinda said sharply, appearing right over her head with her arms at her hips.

Elphaba sighed forgetting her wish for peace and quiet until the time came that Galinda's energy crashed.

"Yeah you and Fiyero are perfect for each other." She said tossing her legs off the side of her bed. Elphaba collected her hair, which she had let loose to rest, in a bun over her head. Galinda frowned and shook her head. "No, he's been so distant and moodified nowadays Elphie, haven't you noticed?" She shook her frown off her face, replacing it with a longing smile. "I'm talking about the new boy who started today. Didn't you see him? Tall, handsome, strong, and I'm going to definitely marry him!" She grinned in a daze, as she splayed herself across Elphaba's bed and bumping Elphaba's face with her hand.

Elphaba slapped her hand off and scowled. "Didn't you say the same of Fiyero a few days ago?"

Galinda rubbed at her hand but the look on her face didn't change."This time it's different, when I look at him…I don't know, but it's different."

Elphaba nodded, not entirely caring for Galinda's boy of the month, or whatever time it took her to find someone new. "And what's his name?" She asked honestly.

Galinda shrugged, "He didn't say.…All I know is that he's Avaric's cousin." She sighed, a dreamy look in her face.

Elphaba only scowled again. If there was something they both disliked greatly before even becoming friends; it was Avaric."Avaric's cousin? Shouldn't you think twice if he shares blood with that arrogant egomaniac? " Elphaba said in disgust and Galinda propped herself up with one hand , facing her with an odd little smile. "He's different, Avaric was hollering at me and he defended me... " Galinda looked like she wasn't with her at the moment, looking lost in whatever lala reality she had made up for herself in that blonde brain of hers. After of few more seconds of Galinda's unwavering look, Elphaba determined she didn't want to stay and see her roommate like this.

"I feel uncomfortable with you looking this way. I'm going for a walk. " She said as she stood up. Galinda sat up rapidly, almost in fear as she said, "It's already late!"

Elphaba peered across the room and out the window noting the scarce orange red streaks just beginning to appear in the horizon.

"The sun is only barely starting to set. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Elphaba told her as she crossed the room to pull a light sweater on. Galinda looked on looking afflicted for some reason before she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Alright then, take care and don't get yourself killed. "

She raised an eyebrow at Galinda's unusual care for her wellbeing. "I won't." She told her walking out of the room.

Elphaba breathed in the cool air around her, taking in the way the light played with the trees creating a variety of colors on the ground.

She walked into the forest hearing the rustling of the leaves by the wind, the water rushing nearby, and the faint sound of grinding. The metalworking students still working even after class was over.

Elphaba let her legs take her towards suicide canal, not necessarily wanting to think about how many lives it took to have that chosen name.

Elphaba stepped closer watching her step and looking down at the water that rushed by; if the height of the fall on the sharp rocks didn't kill the person, the water would make sure to finish the job.

The breaking of branches made her snap her attention back to the forest. She scanned the trees wondering if some student was taking a stroll as she was or someone had seen her and decided to be funny. She raised her hand to look as if she were about to cast a spell, her eyes still trying to see who was out there.

"It's not a very good idea to try to sneak around a witch you know. " She spoke loudly and clear.

Elphaba took a step forward, her head turning to the sound of gears whirling. She could faintly see something move from the distance, but she wasn't able to look long with the sun setting blurring her vision.

Elphaba took the situation as a sign to go back to her dorm, she took long strides looking back every few seconds. It wasn't only a matter of hearing gears, but a whisper as well. She felt herself starting to panic, fear of getting some sort of panic attack in the middle of the forest caused her to begin running. Her breaths started to come out labored and when she felt something touch her, her eyes widened, aware to late that there was a hand covering her mouth and a hand pulling her back harshly into the trees.

Elphaba reacted as quick as she could, kicking her leg back and biting at the hand at the same time. There was a short grunt of pain but their hold on her did not loosen.

"Shhh Ellie, please, don't make a sound. It's following you... " Came the rushed whisper, her body instantly relaxed in recognition of the voice. When she was finally still he let go of her, grasping her hand in his firmly and pulling her to where he was going.

She stared at him in awe, looking him over and not paying attention to where they were going.

His once long and dark blonde hair was cut entirely off, almost shaved close to his head.

He stopped, feeling her stare at him and he let her hand go, turning around and pulling her into him ardently. His back hit a tree trunk as Elphaba kissed him back as eagerly only pulling away to ask him a question.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered unbelievably. He smiled at her and kissed her again leaning his head against hers.

"My love," He breathed. "We need to talk…someplace quiet." Elphaba nodded sighing contentedly as he brushed his lips on hers.

"Follow me. " She said, her turn to lead him. He walked besides her taking in the view of the school as they closed in. Elphaba needed to know what he was doing here; how he was here; And why he had to just pop up terrify her?

Elphaba led him away from there and to the one place that would be empty at this hour. She scoured the courtyard and at the buildings entrance. Once sure there was no one paying attention to either one of them she hauled him into the building losing no time in entering one of the classrooms. She locked the door behind them and he let her hand go rushing towards the windows to look carefully outside before closing the windows and turning back to her.

They both stood, looking at each other and Elphaba reached a hand out to him, not believing he was here with her. He stared glossy eyed before he ran into her arms, holding onto her as if he hadn't seen her in years. She could feel his body tremble in her arms and she felt the warm tears wet her shoulder.

"San, what's wrong? " She asked worried and he sniffled only moving away enough to look her in the eyes. She could see the fear there, the worry in his eyes.

"It was following you that _thing_ is trying to see if you recognize me so they can get to you as well."

She frowned."What? What are you talking about?"

He blinked sullenly."They killed my parents Ellie…" He glowered gritting his teeth. "They killed them and I felt you there — I know you were there— How else would I have appeared where I did?" His words blurred together making Elphaba hold her hand up to stop him.

"Slow down Sanevan please... Wait... Your parents?"

He grimaced and nodded."Shot dead in their own home."

Elphaba's eyes widened at the realization."It wasn't just a dream?

"I knew it...It _was_ you!" He said clasping both their hands together and leaning his head down to hers. Elphaba didn't move or return the kiss he was giving her more baffled by his words than returning his gestures.

"Wait…" She told him, gently pressing her hands against his chest to slow him down. "Can you explain... "

He pressed a long kiss on her lips before he moved back resting his hand behind her neck."You were there. I felt you, you saved me, you stopped me from getting killed…" He kissed her between each pause, stopping only to frown at something. "I just didn't get away."

"What?"

"There was a woman, I couldn't see her but I could hear her, " His eyes began to wander around the room in concern. "She spoke of a new era, a new Oz... "

She started shaking her head. "You're confusing me San."

"They tried three times and after the fourth I pretended... Sanevan Valner is gone as I'm no longer him, I'm now Sanevan Tenmeadows, but they know that I worked for your father. Elphaba you can't recognize me at all or they'll try to do something to you as well." Elphaba took a step back, her eyes trailing over Sanevan. _He_ was the cousin Galinda was interested in? She couldn't make sense of what he told her. They tried three times to do what? How was he no longer a Valner? What exactly was he talking about?

"Ellie, I wouldn't lie to you and you know it." Sanevan started again rubbing his thumb on her cheek. "That thing that was following you is trying to see if you recognize me."

"You aren't making any sense." She replied slowly stopping his hand with her own. "This doesn't make any sense?"

"Elphaba, they killed my parents simply because they overheard them. I don't know what exactly but my guess is that it's this whole new era thing. I heard that lady speak of it, her plans for the students in this place they're horrifying. "

"San," She said emotionlessly. She didn't need to begin to panic now. "Sit down... Explain and start from the beginning."

He dropped his hand and nodded."I have a private room I don't know where it is as I stopped following my _cousin_ when I saw you. He was giving me the tour, I mean I know where I just don't know how to get there."

"Where?" She question and he answered.

"Briscoe hall. Room 10."

"I know where that is.

* * *

"Should I be worried that you know exactly where this room is?" Sanevan said as he climbed into the window behind her.

"You should be worried about the slap I'm going to give you for even assuming... " She replied feeling his arms around her waist. She turned and he kissed her, his hands loosening her hair from her bun as she kissed him back.

He leaned away, "Oz I missed you my love... You have no idea how much."

Elphaba looked him in the eye and slowly smiled. "Neither do you, " She said faintly. "But we can do this later right now you have to explain everything you said. "

He gulped and nodded his head briskly."I don't know exactly what my dad overheard— I was only there when they…."

"You don't have to say it." Elphaba comforted him, placing small kisses on his lips. She felt the salty tears as she did.

"You were there weren't you. You had to be otherwise I would have run in there and I'd be dead right now."

Tears prickled in her eyes as well. His parents had always been so wonderful to her; always greeting her whenever she walked home from school. They never knew they were together but she always thought they assumed something was going on other than friendship. His mother would always be so kind to her and now they were gone.

"I had a vivid nightmare about it and I've been having it night after night." She revealed to him and he blinked back more tears.

"You got me out of there I know it. I woke up nearby almost literally in the forest outside of campus, but I think I was knocked out because w-when I woke up I was being h-held down and I couldn't see a thing, all I saw was yellow. Someone questioned me and I-I just tried leaving and again I was out. I woke twice the same way and the third I listened in to what t-they w-were saying b-before I tried to run... " Sanevan was starting to stutter and Elphaba tried understanding what he was saying.

"You said it was horrifying?"

"They talked about making a new Oz of pure people, where Animals are only animals, where Munchkins were average height and Vinkuns not barbarians—"

"The gale force works for the wizard and he can't possibly be condoning this!" Elphaba countered feeling disillusioned in some way of a man she had never met.

Sanevan however looked more confused than ever. "The gale force? What… where did you hear that?"

She blinked."In my nightmare that's the clothes they were wearing...They were gale force."

He squinted, tilting his head in thought. "I didn't see any uniforms Elphaba." He said with a shake of his head, his eyes opening a moment later. "Maybe you saw who they really were and they were the wizards men!"

"That can't be possible." Elphaba couldn't believe it. She didn't really want to believe it. Her one dream was coming to Shiz and the only dream she never thought about because she always knew it would be impossible; was meeting the wizard and working with him. She always saw Shiz as a possibility, but working with the wizard was the one thing she had hope for.

"It is very possible! We've only heard amazing things about our wizard. Ellie the next time I woke up and they asked me if I remembered who I was, I lied and told them what I overheard, I'm Sanevan Tenmeadows now. My parents were murdered by a group Monkeys, so I moved here from Frottica to live my aunt and uncle and their son…And he acts like I am his cousin so I think the same thing happened to him as me."

"Avaric Tenmeadows had his mind wiped?" For some reason Elphaba started to chuckle. "That actually answers so many questions about him, really it does."

"This isn't supposed to be funny Elphaba. What if they had managed to do the same to me? I wouldn't be... me... I wouldn't know you, I wouldn't feel this way about you…"

Elphaba swallowed her laughter feeling horrible for it. "I'm sorry San. It's getting hard to process this whole thing. " She said earnestly, somewhat not wanting to let it go to her mind that this was true, he was here and the wizard ordered his parents murders and the cruel plan to change Oz's citizens.

"I know it's hard to believe. I kept fighting against them because I didn't believe any of it was actually real, that it was actually occurring…So I thought that if I kept waking up and fighting them they would most likely just kill me and I'd never see you again." He stopped and moved across the room to sit down on the bed. He took a few deep breaths while leaning his head between his hands before looking up to her again. "You're the last thing I have left, you're the only thing that kept me going Elphaba."

Elphaba was speechless as she strode across the room, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"San…"

He placed a hand on top of her, his gaze only on her. "Elphaba, you are the only thing I have to keep fighting for."

She was silent as she sat beside him and yanked him into a hug. Her head rested on his shoulder and he let his head rest on hers, his hand slowly trailing down her back and onto her waist.

She dragged her hands away from him, clearing her throat as she pulled back. "I have to go now. I told my roommate I'd be back before the sun set. "

His face fell even more. "You're leaving me?"

"I have to think all of this over, and I can't —" Her words stuck in her throat when she saw the look of fear and disappointment in his face.

"I think...I'm right where I'm needed to be." Sanevan took a deep breath of relief pulling her close until their noses touched.

"I missed you so much." He whispered his lips only slightly brushing against hers.

At that moment every thought, every doubt against him vanished. She didn't think of anything, of that moment with Fiyero, the nightmares, his words. Only him.

"I did too." She echoed pulling at the hems of his shirt.

He responded quickly pulling her back as they fell into the bed.

* * *

Elphaba straightened her dress, his hand came to rest on her lap and she turned to him and gave him a small smile. "I have to go San my roommate must be freaking out at the moment."

He sighed turning to his side and sitting up. "I don't want to have to pretend that I don't know you."

"Neither do I but what can we do?"

Some light came back to his eyes. "We can run away far from it all...just you and I. I won't be able to survive not being able to hold you."

Elphaba had to stop him from evening thinking that. "We can't and you know it, right now no one suspects a thing, no one knows what you know. Fleeing now would make whoever did this to you start looking for you and me and then we'd both be hunted."

"I know but I'd like to imagine just living with you far away from it all. Maybe starting a family with you."

Her eyebrows drew together at the thought. "A family?" She said softly and Sanevan nodded with a hopeful smile. A smile that she hadn't seen on him since she said goodbye.

"A family with you." He confirmed. "That is the only thing I wanted in this life. The only thing I ever dreamed of and it's still the only thing I want, and yet if we don't stop these horrible plans that dream will never happen."

Elphaba bit her bottom lip. It pained her to know that she had doubted his love for her. That she had been foolish to believe her thoughts when in reality things were far worse than she could have imagined. The world he spoke of…The pure Oz. It wasn't anything that Elphaba could have guessed. She still hadn't fully come to terms with the information.

"I love you Elphaba Thropp." Sanevan said pulling her out of her thoughts.

Elphaba beamed taking his words to heart. "I'll see you later San."

"Wait!" Elphaba was pulled back into him their lips once again met one another.

"They are going to carefully watch me and you and we can't give them a reason to doubt that I'm not Sanevan Tenmeadows. You can't recognize this fake rich boy I'm playing at all."

"We will both find a way to stop whatever is going on."

He nodded giving her one last kiss before she fled out the window.

* * *

"And where have you been?" Galinda demanded furiously when she came into the door.

She pursed her lips at her reception. "I was with my sister. " She lied brushing past Galinda to get a change of clothes.

Galinda looked her over, clearly not convinced."You have? Because you told me you'd be back before sunset and you didn't return. I was worried sick!"

Elphaba would have laughed at the notion of Galinda Upland being worried sick over her, but when she looked up to her it was clear that she was actually worried. Something that she wasn't expecting. "I'm sorry I should have told you I would be staying with my sister."

Galinda smiled lightly."Why are you lying Elphaba?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why are you lying? That was the first place I went to check and she said you weren't there... I had to lie and tell her I had forgotten you were going to the library so she wouldn't get worried, so where were you?" She questioned tapping her out against the wooden floor.

Elphaba wasn't going to answer that, "All that matters is that I'm here and I'm unharmed, ok?" She made sure to make it obvious that she wouldn't answer anything else. Elphaba turned her back to Galinda and rummaged through her closet for another dress. Galinda huffed behind her.

"Okay I understand we aren't good friends— and we're barely friends at that— but I do worry about you. You hardly eat anything, you wake up in panic almost every night, you made a mess of our room a while ago it's very worrisome behavior."

She didn't know how to respond to Galinda.

"I'm... Fine. " She shrugged. "Better now... I'm not a reason for you to worry about Galinda." She was honest to say, because if what San said was true they had far more serious things to think about.

"I understand you're reluctant to share your problems with me so instead of standing here and arguing do you want to help me find out who the new guy is?"

Elphaba stood stiffly. Something else to worry about now.

"You do realize you are still with Fiyero right?" She said as calmly as she could when all she wanted to do was grit her teeth at Galinda and tell her that he was off limits. It would be far unsafe to tell her if they really were watching her, and it made her angry.

"I know that but I don't know how long we will last because this new boy…" Galinda smiled to herself.

Elphaba could feel her face reddening as a feeling of jealously coursed through her body. It took a lot of strength not to slap Galinda in the face at that moment. "You don't know this boy so how can you already be drooling over him?"

Galinda placed her hand to her heart and gasped."I'm not drooling over him! I'm... In love! "

Elphaba snorted. "You can't love someone you don't know especially when you don't know even know their name."

"I don't need to know his name to know I'm in love." Galinda sighed happily falling back into her bed.

"And Fiyero?" She managed to say through her teeth.

"He's very handsome and he's a prince, but we just aren't working out."

"That's what happens when you get into a relationship on the first day you meet."

"He was so perfect though."

"And that's what you're saying about this new boy, that he's perfect for you. "

"He is perfect for me, it's different this time."

"Why don't you wait to get to know him first before you jump into a relationship again, because it doesn't exactly look good if you leave Fiyero and already have another man within a day." She advised her unwillingly.

Galinda nodded gratefully. "You're right I will look desperate." Galinda cocked her head to the side as she looked at the green girl."You know you're actually really good at relationship advice Elphie."

"It's not relationship advice, it's common sense." She said dryly.

"How do you suppose I be friends with him? I don't know how to be friends with a guy I like." Galinda complained heading to her vanity and picking up a brush.

"Try learning his name for a start."

She shook her head unable to believe she was giving her roommate advice on how to befriend _her_ boyfriend.

"Yes," The blonde nodded slowly, her face starting to brighten up. "And then we start talking become friends and later on, marriage!"

Elphaba glared at Galinda's back. "Slow down. _Really_ tiny steps. "

Galinda didn't listen as she stood quickly, her eyes twinkling. "We need to go find him now, where do you think he is?"

"We? I need to freshen up and change my clothing. "

"Well go! I'll wait here!"

Elphaba's brows knitted together. Hiding the obvious distress at the blonde wanting to go and meet her boyfriend. "Why do you need me there? Why don't you ask one of your actual friends to go?"

Galinda's wide smile slowly slipped off her face. "You are an actual friend. You aren't still thinking I'm only trying to play a joke on you are you?"

Elphaba looked away from her, her nostrils flaring.

"I'm not trying to play any joke on you, I hope you realize that I really do want us to be friends. You know and I know that having a roommate that doesn't like you isn't very fun to have at all. "

Elphaba grabbed the first dress she touched and walked away. "I'm going to shower now.. "

"I'll wait!" Galinda said happily.

Galinda did wait for her and although very reluctant of going and having Galinda meet her boyfriend, she knew she could trust Sanevan. It still didn't mean she liked it. "I don't feel comfortable doing this you still have Fiyero."

Galinda skipped merrily ahead of her. "I'm going to befriend the boy first remember Elphie?"

"Isn't it still cheating if your intent is to be with him?"

"No, I'm only going to be friends with him, I'll break up with Fiyero _way_ before I try to be with him."

"It still feels like cheating, plus whose to say this boy isn't an arrogant ass like his cousin? Or even that he himself has a _girlfriend_?"

"I didn't think of that but if I manage my goal, and he's an—what you said— he'll change for me and if he has a girlfriend he wont be as in love with her as he'll eventually be with me!" She chirped and Elphaba walked away in fear of hurting her. "Hey where are you going!" Galinda yelled after her picking up her pace in those dreadfully high heels of hers.

"Whose to say that maybe that boy does have a girlfriend and he is love with her? Why do you want to ruin that? Why can't you be happy with what you have? You already have Fiyero who is prince... What more do you want?" She growled and Galinda wasn't at all fazed by her behavior as she replied, "Something real."

" _Something rea_ l?" She mocked with a loud cackle. "You cant have something real if you go to the first guy who looks pretty."

Galinda crossed her arms like a child. "Why not?"

"It doesn't work that way Galinda," she jeered. "I thought you being who you are would have realized that love at first sight doesn't exist, you have to get to know a person before you know if you two might make it work, even then it won't be perfect."

Galinda pouted."Love at first sight does exist!" She argued. "That's why I'm putting effort into getting to know him."

"So Fiyero is what? Just a plaything for you?" She inquired haughtily.

Galinda blew air out of her nose indignantly. "I tried being friends with you, I really did but you're so...ugh... You can go back to whatever you were doing Elphaba, I'll find him myself." Galinda turned her nose towards the air and Elphaba laughed at her. "And there we go! Little miss perfect doesn't like it when someone doesn't agree with her. _Good_ luck with your boy!" Elphaba stalked off before Galinda could say another word. It wasn't as if she expected this friendship of theirs to last long. She was gals she wasn't as stupid as to share her secrets with Galinda, as Galinda was with sharing hers.

Sanevan wouldn't give her the time of day anyway, he was actually absentminded at times when other girls flirted with him. Something she had witnessed before.

"Elphaba?" Someone called out to her.

"What?" She snarled turning around, her pulse quickened unwelcomely when she saw Fiyero. He was the last person she wanted to see at that moment.

"I-how are you? " He said combing his hair with his fingers.

"I'm fine, how else would I be? If you're looking for your girlfriend she went that way." Elphaba pointed to where she left Galinda standing.

"I wasn't looking for Galinda. I didn't have the chance to tell you before but I released the Lion Cub far from here… He's safe, you don't have to worry about that." Fiyero told her and she felt her anger melt away.

Fiyero was nibbling on his bottom lip as he waited for a response.

"Thank you." She finally said glancing away from his unwavering stare.

"So uh, where were you going?" He asked her, scratching at his neck.

"I was going to see my sister to see if she wanted to grab breakfast with me."

Fiyero perked up. "I saw her at a table with Boq, I haven't had anything to eat either, mind if I join you?"

"Like I said galinda went that way. " She replied walking off. She had no time for breakfast, she needed more information on what San told her.

"Wait." Fiyero put his hand on her arm and the same feeling coursed through her body. Her first reaction was to shake his hand off.

"I've talked to a few students in our history class and no one remembers a thing, no knows what happened…"

"I know." She answered now wondering if they didn't remember because of her spells after effects or because of another reason.

"I just…" Fiyero broke her out of her thoughts again. "I can't stop thinking about that day. I mean the professor doesn't even remember that a Lion Cub even existed and... I wasn't affected, and it's…Why?"

Her whole face went blank. "I don't know why. You just weren't" Elphaba started walking hoping he would leave it, but he walked in step with her their bodies close and her face felt warm for a moment. She walked a little more briskly and yet he still followed.

"Are you going to keep following me Fiyero? Because it—" She stopped when her eyes found Galinda who finally found Sanevan...And she was very much flirting.

Her jaw hardened seeing the way Galinda's hand went up his arm. So much for trying to be his friend first when Galinda was literally massaging his arm. Fiyero growled beside her and Elphaba glance at him as he balled his hands to his side, marching forward.

"Hey!" He yelled causing Galinda to jump away from Sanevan.

"Fiyero, dearest!" A flustered Galinda smiled sweetly at Fiyero.

When Fiyero started heading over to Sanevan instead of Galinda Elphaba immediately knew what he was about to do.

"Fiyero don't." Fiyero rushed towards Sanevan ignoring her protest.

Her eyes darted between the two not hesitating to run toward them as Fiyero threw a punch at Sanevan knocking him down, Galinda squeaked loudly at the sight.

"Fiyero stop it," She yelled, grabbing his shoulders to pry him off, but he wouldn't budge.

Fiyero threw another punch at his jaw and with a turn of his leg San was the one on top hitting Fiyero. The move was so sudden Elphaba stood in shock as her boyfriend threw punch after punch at Fiyero, blood flowing from Fiyero's nose. He looked nothing like the boy she had grown up with

Unlike the boy she loved.

It wasn't until Galinda's loud crying brought her back that she noticed Fiyero lying motionless.

"Stop you're going to kill him!" Galinda cried out.

"ENOUGH! " Elphaba put a hand on his shoulders pulling him away with an energy she had grown accustomed to. She gave him a quick glance to see if she had hurt him but Fiyero's bleeding face called her attention.

She placed two fingers on his neck feeling the pulse vibrate through her fingers. She sighed with relief, he wasn't dead just unconscious.

"Galinda, go get help." She ordered and Galinda looked off to the side.

"He's run off! " Galinda shrieked.

"Watch him. " She gestured to Fiyero as she followed behind Sanevan.


	6. Chapter 6: Reactions

She ran after him, keeping her strides close enough not to lose him but far enough to give him space if needed. He abruptly stopped letting himself fall against a tree. His hands were covering his face."I was afraid of that... I did that... It was me, Ellie…"

Elphaba dropped to her knees beside him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "No, that wasn't you... And you know it. "

"It was me. You should go they can't find you with me." He said pushing her away but Elphaba didn't let him.

"I'm not leaving you, especially now. "

Sanevan only pushed her back once more. "If they find you they wont change you…" His teeth began to chatter as he kept trying to keep his distance from her. "Not you, you have magic. I don't know what they'd do to you… I don't know." He shook completely afraid.

"Hey, hey!" She called for his attention and he slowly looked up at her, tears running down his face. "They won't do anything to me and they didn't to anything to you...you were... just defending yourself - nothing else. " She wiped aways his tears with her thumbs and he stopped her hand.

"Defending myself?" He panted. "You saw that? You saw me hit him even after he lost conscious and I didn't stop until _you_ forced me."

"It's nothing more than you relieving your anger from what happened San." She told him as she met his eyes.

"Relieving my anger? Don't make excuses for what I've done I—Go. Do you hear that? It's that machine get away from me. "

She didn't hear anything other than his labored breathing.

"Go Ellie, I rather not have you be caught with me. Go back and make sure he's okay."

She rested her hand on his before she nodded and fled.

"Did you find him?" Galinda asked once she had her sights on her.

"…No, it's hard to catch up when you're in a skirt." Elphaba gestured to her skirt, her eyes on Fiyero lying on the ground with his head on Galinda's lap. His head was turned to the side so the blood coming from his nose would not choke him.

"You did this in purpose didn't you? You led Fiyero here to find me with him. " Galinda put Fiyero's head on the floor gently and stood.

Elphaba gaped at her. "What? I didn't even know you were over here Galinda. I saw you go another way and even then, you were the one rubbing your hand all over his chest! "

Galinda's mouth fell open. "I was being friendly!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "That's not being friendly thats border lining on caressing."

"Why do you even care?" The blonde huffed.

"I don't care." She lied, knowing she cared more than she knew. "You can caress anyone you want, but you can't be blaming me when everything goes wrong for you." Elphaba jabbed her finger at Galinda's direction.

Galinda merely looked at her and Elphaba sighed, knowing it was the wrong time to start fighting. "How about instead of arguing you go and get help for Fiyero _your_ _boyfriend_ , who is still laying on the ground bleeding out - Stop frowning and go. "

Galinda huffed again but stomped off and Elphaba blew air out of her mouth going to check on Fiyero.

"Oh, Fiyero… You idiot." She berated, crouching to the floor. "Why in the world would you hit him? He wasn't the one doing anything wrong." Elphaba used her skirt to wipe some of the blood off his face in doing so her finger accidentally brushed his lips. She held her breath as she felt that same sensation as before. That yearning, the desire, the ache, the need that she hated feeling for another. Unconsciously her thumb trailed over his cheek unable to stop herself when she leaned down and placed her lips on his, a moment of absolute contentment washed over her before she realized what she was doing and scattered back.

What did she do? What was she doing with him? Her head whipped around to see if anyone was there to witness her thoughtless action. Elphaba pushed her hair out of her face and brought her knees up to her chin.

"What the hell am I doing with you? " She questioned out loud. Deep down she knew the answer to what was going on, but she didn't want to admit it. How could she? She had Sanevan who she loved.

"I don't even know you." She whispered staring at Fiyero's face. The handsome man completely unaware of the inner turmoil going on in her head.

"So why?" Her words stuck to her throat as she sat there resting her head on her knees to think about the words she didn't want to say out loud.

The sound of footsteps around her didn't make her break away from her spot. It wasn't until a few seconds later that she realized that Galinda was standing in front of her and Fiyero was already gone.

Galinda looked at her nervously. "Elphaba? Are you going to stay here?"

"Do you care?" Her words came out rough. She tried clearing her throat. "Now that Fiyero's in the hospital why don't you go look for your guy. " Galinda glared at her.

"His name is Sanevan," Her glare slowly fell. "And…he's a little violent, but I still want him."

"It looked like he didn't want you." She sneered and Galinda's glare came back, just not as bad.

"He will, you don't have to worry about that."

Elphaba scoffed shaking her head at what she was hearing. "I can't believe you. Your boyfriend is going to the hospital and you are thinking of another guy, that's just... It's just so wrong . " She muttered to herself banging her head back against the tree.

"And I can't help it... I can't help that I'm in love with another, I mean I thought I loved Fiyero but then this boy came." Galinda shrugged, smiling at the thought of him. Elphaba bit the inside of her cheeks. Galinda couldn't possibly be in love with him.

"Are you sure it is love? It's not just because the boy has a pretty face?"

"I realize that it's weird to fall in love in such a short amount of time. I don't know how to explain this to you without you yelling about how I already have Fiyero."

"It's really as simple as breaking up with him, even then you aren't going to have a lasting relationship with any boy you've known only for a few days. " She told Galinda and it felt more like she was telling herself.

"That's why I want to work on getting to actually know this one and it would be easier for me if I had a friend who would help."

Elphaba shook her head."I'm sorry Galinda, but I'm not going to be a part of this."

Galinda seemed to come to understanding with that, letting Elphaba walk away from her without another word of protest.

She thought of going back to her room to process everything that had happened. She kissed him, _actually_ kissed Fiyero. A guy she has known for a few days. Here she was telling Galinda that you couldn't know if it was love if you've only known someone for such short time but at the same time she knew what it was that she felt for Fiyero.

No.

No, he was attractive that was all. He was attractive and he had been the only other boy to look at her the way her san had.

San, who lost his parents, his identity, and he was losing his way... She couldn't abandon him now or ever. So she made up her mind and went to his room hoping he would be in there.

He was just laying there looking up at the ceiling as she came upon the window. He didn't notice when she unlocked it and went inside. She took a few steps forward before he suddenly scrambled out of bed and threw her back into the ground.

"Hey—" Her voice was cut off when he wrapped his hands around her neck. As soon as he realized it was her he widened his eyes and fell away.

"Ellie, I'm- I'm so sorry, I thought... What am I turning into?" He apologized as Elphaba started coughing, rubbing at her neck.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked helping her sit up.

"I'm okay," She said clearing her throat. "I understand. I know you didn't mean to do that, you are just jumpy is all."

"I almost kill him, the prince of the vinkus, and then I strangle you. I think it isn't safe for me to be here. It might be that you can't run away with me, but I can."

Elphaba stared at him. "And where will you go?"

"Under a bridge, in a cave, anywhere that will stop me from hurting you or anyone else. "

"And do you suppose I help you if you go under a bridge? How are we supposed to learn for what reason exact they did this to you and Avaric?"

He opened his mouth to say something but closed right away not having an answer.

"Exactly, so you're staying right here with me. I've already been without you once don't you dare be the one to leave this time."

"I've made fun of you, I've insulted you, played pranks on you, called you names... Not once have I ever lifted a hand to hurt you my love. Not ever, and I can't live like this, I don't know what's wrong. " He buried his face in his hands and Elphaba pried them apart.

"Look at me... San look at me." Sanevan slowly looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I won't leave you, I won't... I'm not letting you go through this alone. I'll be here by your side whether or not you want me there, we'll be able to change whatever they did to you... San, I give you my word on that just please don't cry. "

He shook gently, forcing back the sobs that she knew he was fighting back to control."How can you give me your word on something like that? I don't even know what they changed or if it's safe for you to do that."

"It doesn't matter, it's my word to you."She assured, sitting down right next to him trying to smooth the tears away with her fingers. "At this moment I'm exactly where I need to be and—"

"Is that where you want to be though?"

Her brows knitted together."How can you even ask me that?"

He made a noise at the back of his throat. "It's more than a feeling I have Ellie, something's changed and not just with my mind. "

"But what does that have to do with me not wanting to be here with you?"

"I'm afraid I'm no longer the same person that you once knew," His bottom lip trembled. "I just choked you, I almost killed him." Something in his features hardened. "Elphaba I'm sorry but we can't be together."

Her hand fell from his face. "What?"

"Until I find someway to figure out how to change what they have done, you and I need to be apart. I don't want to hurt you—"

"And this isn't hurting me?"

"Do you think this doesn't hurt me too? I love you Elphaba and that's why I have to stop being with you. Don't you see? I can't and I won't hurt you. I would never forgive myself so please try to understand."

Her jaw clenched and she fought against the tears. "I don't want to." She choked out as she stormed out of his window.

She shouldn't really be this surprised. Elphaba never expected their relationship to make it as far as it did, but she didn't expect _that_ when she went to his room.

She wanted reassurance, that she loved him and that what she what she was feeling for Fiyero wasn't anything of importance, just a silly crush.

Although she always wondered when their relationship would end that wasn't the moment Elphaba imagined it would happen.

Weekends at Shiz were always a time of peace for Elphaba; they usually meant no giggling roommates with equally annoying friends; they meant time to catch up on studies and on her reading, but at that time all Elphaba wanted to do was curl up in her bed and close her eyes.

Which is exactly what she did until Galinda returned to the room.

"I broke up with Fiyero." She said as she came in. "Are you happy now? "

Elphaba pressed her eyelids together and wiped furiously at the stupid tears. "You broke up with him while he was in the hospital?" She asked in disbelief, sitting up from her position.

Galinda looked as if she was about to reply until she noticed Elphaba's face. "Elphaba, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, hating herself for showing any emotion— even if Galinda wasn't her enemy anymore.

"You were crying!"

Elphaba's response was to turn away from Galinda.

"Do you want to talk?" Galinda asked quietly.

"I'm fine."

"You're not, otherwise you wouldn't be crying."

"How are you so sure it's not an allergic reaction to something?" Elphaba heard only silence from the other side of the room and she hoped Galinda decide to give up on her but to her surprise Galinda sat beside her.

"Elphaba?" She called her name delicately, placing a hand softly on her arm. "Elphie, You and I have been friends for a short amount of time and not the best at that, but you have to understand that I'm not here to make fun of you or hurt you. I want to help so talk to me. "

"I don't need any help." She told her firmly, shaking her hand off her.

Galinda sighed, putting her hand back to her own side. "Alright, maybe you don't want to talk, but I won't leave your side until you do."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile."I give you fifteen minutes. " She joked as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. Galinda heard and wrapped her arms around her whispering calming words to her. She didn't have the strength to push her away this time. She didn't know how long they spent like that but after a while Galinda spoke up. "I'll be back really quickly." She heard before she was left alone in the room. She took deep breaths not wanting to cause another mess if she started to let her emotions go.

"Fabala? What's wrong?" Her sister's voice appeared and her head whipped over to where Galinda entered pushing Nessa's chair inside their room.

"Nessa?"

"Fabala?" Her sister looked at her with worry before turning to Galinda. "Galinda thank you for bringing me here, I hope you don't mind if I speak to my sister."

"No, not at all." Galinda smiled politely sitting down across from them.

Elphaba smiled slightly as Nessa looked perplexed at Galinda.

Galinda looked between both sister's before nodding with a smile. "You meant alone didn't you?"

Nessa bent her head in agreement.

Galinda looked sheepishly at both of them. "I'll go get something to eat... I'll leave you two alone." She said grabbing her purse and scurrying out of the room.

Nessa watched her leave before turning her attention back to her, "Fabala you never cry... Why are you crying?"

Elphaba forced herself to smile, wiping at her eyes with her sleeves."It's really nothing Nessa —"

"Is it because...What happened to the Valners? Or to their son to be more precise?" Nessa said softly and her head whipped up.

"What?"

Her sister offered her a small smile. "I always knew you two were friends.…I saw you sneak out at least twice."

Her eyes widened."You did?"

Nessa nodded her head."And I lied to father twice for you when he would wonder why you weren't causing some problems."

She felt thankful for her sister at that moment.

"Who told you about his parents deaths?" She wondered and Nessa pursed her lips.

"Father sent a letter, I'm sorry it was horrible... And then they found his body... I'm sorry Fabala." Nessa added quickly when she scrunched her face in confusion.

"His body? They found his body? What do you mean?" She questioned and Nessa frowned.

"I thought you knew. They found his body only hours away from here, and it was gruesome…I'm sorry I shouldn't—"

"He's dead?" She breathed, her eyes widening and Nessa nodded quickly.

"Yes, I'm assuming that's why you are crying?"

"Nessarose," She spoke her sister's name as calmly as she could. "If you were to see him again would you recognize his face?"

Her sister looked confused at the question."Yes, how would I not, he worked for us."

Elphaba swallowed suddenly and knew she had to tell her. "Promise that what I tell you will not leave this room."

Nessa turned her head to the side, not understanding. "Elphaba?"

"Promise me first." She urged and Nessa nodded a moment later.

"I promise that whatever you tell me will not leave this room."

"Nessa, Sanevan is alive and well here at Shiz. He isn't dead but you must keep thinking of him as dead... Nessa I'm only telling you because you can't recognize him when you see him, you can't for your safety please."

Nessa scrutinized her before shaking her head. "Elphaba, he died—"

She cut her off."He didn't he is alive."

Her sisters forehead puckered. "Fabala… they found his body."

"How do you know it was his?" She protested and Nessa looked at her as she had gone insane.

"They had father confirm it was him. "

"That's not possible. " She murmured to herself feeling her chest tighten at Nessa's words.

Nessa looked on sadly. "Elphaba I know he was your friend but…"

"Nessa he is alive, I saw him, I talked to him." She argued but Nessa wasn't taking none of it.

"He is dead and if you are seeing him...I think it's time we had you see someone."

"Nessa, I'm not crazy." She disputed. The last thing she wanted was for her sister to send word to their father and have her locked up in some loony bin. "Believe me Nessa just wait until tomorrow but don't look like you recognize—"

"ELPHABA!" Her sister shouted her name firmly. "This is so unlike you and I'm starting to worry, seeing dead people."

"—Dead people? What are you two talking about? " Elphaba sent a pleading look towards Nessa when Galinda walked back inside the room, holding a brown bag.

Nessa seemed to understand and nodded, planting another polite smile on her face. "It's nothing Galinda, merely a joke between us. Thank you for coming to get me but I'd like to go back to my dorm now. Please try and feel better my dear Fabala."

"Thank you Nessa. " She said gratefully and her sister smiled wearily as Galinda wheeled her out.

Elphaba had to do something. Nessarose didn't believe her and when she saw him alive she would be more than startled. What would they do to her sister if they find out she knew of Sanevan. They would make her forget things; they would play with her mind. That was something Elphaba would never allow them to do. She would not let them touch her sister. Elphaba was unable to help Sanevan, but Nessarose was not going to suffer the same.

Over her dead body.

"Elphie?" Galinda said from where she was standing and Elphaba did not let her see how surprised she was, not having heard her come in.

Elphaba cleared her throat and looked at her. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Not really, well, actually, yes…" Galinda decided. "Why did Nessarose say you were seeing dead people?"

"What do you know of a metal creature here on campus?" Elphaba deflected the question by asking her own.

Galinda stood confounded. "Metal creature?"

"Yes, metal creature. Have you heard or seen it?"

Galinda frowned."What does this have to do with seeing dead people?"

"Have you or have you not?" She urged again standing so she could tower over her roommate.

Galinda looked taken aback but she nodded a short moment after. "Everyone knows of it, Grommetik."

"I didn't know of it." She said and Galinda's lips curled up in a smile.

"You're from Munchkinland, of course you haven't heard of it. However, everyone here in the Gillikin knows about it, it's almost as if it were alive. It's Madame Morrible's own invention."

"Madame Morrible?" She said gnashing her teeth together. Was Morrible working in tandem with the wizard? Was that why she offered her a chance to meet him, so she could use her magic to do what they wanted?

"Yes, why are we talking about her weird machine thingy?" Galinda furrowed her brow and Elphaba changed the subject again.

"Galinda did you know who Avaric when he was younger?"

"Avaric?" She said in distaste.

"Yes Avaric," She repeated looking at Galinda's face which suddenly turned sour. "Did you know him or were you ever friends with him?"

Galinda shrugged, waving a hand in the air. "When we were much younger but what does this—"

"And how was he?" She continued despite Galinda's obvious hesitation on the subject.

"What do you mean? Why are we talking about that twit?"

She tried to find the words to tell her, a little amazed and somewhat proud of Galinda's strong aversion to Avaric."I want to know what kind of person he was or if he's changed throughout the years."

Galinda narrowed her eyes at her, "Why the sudden interest? He's a horrible person now and that's all that matters."

"I don't care what he is now, I'm wondering how he was _then_."

"Different, he was somewhat kind back then when I associated with him it's almost as if he was a different person."

Those words gave her all the confirmation she needed.

"He changed didn't he? And not just the regular —guy grows up and starts chasing girl—sort of thing."

"Yeah" Galinda said sharply suddenly finding the neck of her dress important to play with. Elphaba would not let her go so easily, she needed to know.

"If you knew him then you knew his family right?"

"Yes," Galinda confirmed moving to sit on her bed. "All of his family. He was a close confidant before he changed."

"So if you knew his whole family, why didn't you know of his cousin before?" She challenged and Galinda sat up.

"Well, that's easy because... because..." She scrambled to think of something but pouted when nothing came to her.

"You don't know do you?"

"No, that's odd…" Galinda muttered to herself, deep in thought. "I could have sworn I met his entire family at a ball before. Hmm... "

"Has he ever mentioned him at all before?"

"Now that I think of it, no... " Galinda frowned deeply. "He never has mentioned him, this is confusifying."

"So then where did this cousin come from?" She wondered and Galinda was looking on wordlessly.

"I don't know... I'm going to ask him, come with me." Galinda grabbed something from her bed and came over to her, suddenly determined to find out.

Elphaba looked out the window seeing the sky beginning to darken."Right now? Isn't it a little too late?"

"Yes," Galinda said surely, trying to pry Elphaba off her bed. "I won't be able to rest now just thinking about it so hurry up!"

Her eyebrows rose as she was pulled to stand."And isn't it going to look odd that _Galinda Upland_ is going into _Avaric Tenmeadows_ room after breaking up with _Fiyero Tiggular_?"

Galinda giggled as she pulled with all her strength to get her to take two steps. "Don't be silly elphie, he isn't in his room on a saturday night, he's out drinking! Now come on!"

She stood her ground. "I'm not going anywhere I've had a... long day and I just want to rest right now, you go on ahead." She moved to lay back down but Galinda wouldn't budge. A strange expression fell over Galinda when she mentioned going by herself.

"Like you said it would look rather odd if I went to looking for Avaric on a saturday night and so soon after my breakup with Fiyero, which no one but you knows about, but still I'm _not_ going by myself." She said with more determination, grinning widely. "Maybe _he'll_ be there!"

She was referring to Sanevan and she knew it. "That makes me want to go even less after what he did."

"He was only defending himself Fiyero is the one who went after him!"

"Don't you dare protect that violent jerk.. He... hurt... He hurt... Did you see what he did to Fiyero?" She asked angrily. "He is dangerous I don't think you should try to associate yourself with him, and it already doesn't help that he's a _Tenmeadows."_

"But I'm in love with him!" She squealed still pulling at her arm. "He's so sweet and kind and he defended me against Avaric."

"He could hurt you. He isn't safe, san isn't-" She shut up at that moment, hoping Galinda hadn't caught her mistake.

If Galinda's inclined head meant anything it was that it was too late.

"San?" She murmured with a frown and Elphaba scrambled to cover her mistake.

"Isn't that his name?" She pondered and Galinda shook her head.

"No, it's Sanevan."

"Oh, I wasn't paying attention when you said his name."

Galinda believed her easily and nodded. "Okay, now get up and come with me I don't want to leave and come back to see the room destroyed."

Elphaba grumbled but let her lead her out that room.


	7. Chapter 7 - Contact

**Thanks once again for reading and the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

"There he is!" Galinda pointed towards the wizards statue where a few students were lounging around.

"This is a horrible idea." She hissed. "Why don't we wait when he isn't drinking with a ton of other guys so he will actually be coherent. " Galinda waved her off making her way over to the group.

Their was cat whistles and comments towards Galinda but one glare from Elphaba shut them up.

"Hey sweetheart." Avaric grinned at Galinda eyeing her up and down from his spot. Galinda seemed disgusted by it but did not run off.

"Greenie." He acknowledged Elphaba with a flick of his bottle.

"Snob." She responded easily and he ignored her, busy looking at Galinda hungrily.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of being in the presence of such a... stunningly beautiful—and by that low cut of your dress—-trampish bombshell."

"Oh shut it Avaric. " Elphaba said stopping him from coming near Galinda, who seemed to be frozen in terror of his close proximity. He smirked devilishly at her and tried moving to her again but Elphaba raised her hand to stop him, ready to use her magic if she needed to.

"Elphie don't." Galinda said knowingly.

Avaric turned his smug smile towards her and shook his beer at her, staining her dress with his alcohol.

"Yeah green bean listen to miss perfect. She just realized that prince brainless wasn't up to her standards in bed and she just wants to try a real man now." The guys who were with Avaric laughed and it made Elphaba flare her nose.

"A-Avaric," Galinda began with a stutter. "I wish to speak to you."

He chuckled. "And what are we doing?"

"Alone." Galinda said and Avaric smirked.

"Oh... _Ohhh_... Did you hear that fellas, run off!" The three guys lounging around begrudgingly stood, taking their bottles and stumbling off leaving only the three there.

"Listen princess, I don't exactly need any witnesses here so either tell your green atrocity to leave or you know blindfold her so I won't see her—"

"Can you please shut up for a moment Avaric!" Galinda seemed to find her voice, glaring at Avaric.

Avaric's smirk fell, a scowl forming. "What do you want then, Upland? I mean you already know what I want."

"I've met all your family when we were younger."

Avaric shrugged looking at her as if she were stupid."Yeah, and?" He smirked again taking another swig of his beer.

"I never met him, I have never met Sanevan before." The smirk fell off Avaric's face for a second before he gave her a condescending smile.

Galinda didn't seem to notice it but it was enough for Elphaba to suspect he knew something.

"So? You can't have possible met everyone in my family."

"Yes I have, every single one your cousins. Remember at that ball…you introduced me to every single of them, I remember. "

Avaric scoffed."And he wasn't able to make it, simple as at."

"No," Galinda shook her head, "you said everyone was there, as in everyone in your family, so why didn't I ever meet him?"

"He wasn't here, he was in Fliaan studying. " Avaric said almost automatically and without a doubt she knew he knew something. There was no chance he didn't.

"No," Galinda shook her curls. "Otherwise you would have presented—"

"I don't need to give you any explanation Miss Galinda, he is my cousin and that's that." Avaric spit out. "Listen I know what I want and if it isn't what you are here for you can leave…" Avaric threw his hand out, inviting her to go. Galinda narrowed her eyes at him before she stormed off

Elphaba stayed behind watching Avaric's eyes following Galinda's departure, almost wistfully.

"You're lying." She said and Avaric looked at her in mock surprise. "You're still here? I would have thought you'd gone off and—"

"Can you shut up already. You are a liar."

"I'm a liar?" He laughed, staring her down threateningly. "What the hell am I lying about green bean?"

She didn't let herself be intimidated."You know very well that Sanevan is not your cousin." She revealed and Avaric's face seemed to drain of all blood.

"Excuse me?" He glared at her looking frantically around before he shoved her back into the statue.

"What in the—" She moved quickly grabbing at his hand that tried to cover her mouth and twisting it behind him. He hissed in pain as she turned the tables on him and made him unable to move.

"Try that again, I promise I wont take it this lightly." She said twisting his hand more when he tried to break free.

"Are you working with them? Trying to find out about us? " He said, with his face pressed down against the statue.

"I'm not working for anyone. I only wish to know what the hell happened to my friend Sanevan."

Avaric stopped struggling. "You aren't working with them?"

"If I were working for the people who did this I would end up killing myself for it." She said honestly and Avaric twisted his head to look at her.

"And how do _I_ know you aren't really working with them?"

"If I was I wouldn't be so stupid as to call you out in the middle of campus I would plan something better." She answered letting her grip on his arm go. Avaric pushed himself off the statue and stepped away from her. His surly face looking at his broken bottle of beer on the floor.

"You're buying me a new one." He said pointing at the glass on the floor.

"What do you know?" She demanded, ignoring his demand.

"Like I'd tell you." He spat, wiping some dirt off his face. "You're the one person I would never tell."

Elphaba grinded her teeth."If you know something about this stupid new era crap, I'd very much like to know."

"As if I'd tell you, _you_!" He sneered. " _Oh I can't wait to meet the wizard!_ " He mocked her, waving his hands around ridiculously. "Go ahead and tell your wizard and Morrible if you want, Thropp. I wont be here long enough for them capture me."

Elphaba's eyes turned to slits."Why do you assume I'm working for them?"

Avaric curled his lips.."Did you not hear me? You admire and worship the wizard. What better way to get on his good side than by following orders."

"I don't work for anyone." Elphaba stressed. "If the wizard has something to do with the revolting idea I've heard of, then I don't want to meet him. I would never work with someone like that."

Avaric's sneer never changed as he studied her, keeping his eyes locked onto hers. He was trying to see if she was lying and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what you know or not? I don't have time for your pointless antics Avaric, their intention with people isn't something to play with."

"No, it's not…but they are."

"Then tell me what you know before others suffer the same. If there is a chance to stop this supposed scheme of theirs it'd be easier to have all the help I can get no matter how unpleasant it may be."

Avaric bared his teeth before sighing in frustration. "Not here greenie, follow me." He said turning away from her.

She eyed him suspiciously."And how am I sure you aren't working with whoever they are?"

Avaric stopped and looked over his shoulder, "I'm not, but you really can't know can you, it's either trust me right now or not." He grinned. "It's the same to me."

"Someone who knew you before told me that you used to be a close confidant, can I trust that some part of that is in you?" Avaric looked up with a far away look, his brows furrowing.

"What else was I?" He asked genuinely. Elphaba saw him, not the jerk he showed to people everyday, but someone real. An actual person and she knew at that moment that parts of whoever he used to be still lingered in him.

"Not here," She reminded him and he nodded motioning for her to follow him. She followed knowing that she could trust her magic if anything got out of hand.

She didn't follow too close to Avaric in case he decided to try something to harm her. Avaric led her in the direction of the history building, walking behind it to where she knew he and his friend would go to skip class most days. She knew that it was an unwise idea to follow him, but she needed to know all she could and if he knew anything about it she would listen.

"So?" She said, stopping her steps. There was absolutely no way she would walk any further with him.

"So?" He replied halting his steps.

"You were going to tell me how you know and what you know?"

He turned her way. "Yeah, right after you told me what you know? "

They glared at one another until Avaric sighed in defeat, leaning back against the wall of the building.

"I don't know how long I've been the way I am. All I know is that when I came to Shiz I was told things by someone." He told her, looking bored as he started kicking at the dirt floor.

"Who?" She questioned and Avaric shrugged lightly.

"Someone."

It irked her that he didn't want to tell her but she understood. "What did they say?"

"They told me how our own government was working against us," He chuckled shaking his head."Obviously I didn't believe them. I laughed at them, yet they kept at it, that's it's happening it's happened and I was one of the fortunate first." His smile slowly fell looking somberly at his fingernails. "There are others here who have succumbed to the same fate, a few you've already met and a few who I will not let happen to."

She listened to his words a little shocked."But who told you all of this?"

"A friend," He answered. "I'm not hiding them to be mysterious or anything, I'm only trying to protect them. I don't care about myself anymore, I don't care what happens to me, but no one else…" He shook his head at the idea before staring at her again. "So how do you know?"

"Sanevan worked for my father. We were friends and he told me."

He nodded."Yes, and what did he say? How did he know?"

"They tried to make him forget things but they couldn't so he lied and pretended to be who they tried making him." She explained and Avaric frowned, considering her words.

"What?" He hissed in bewilderment. "He wasn't able to be changed? How? Why?"

She gave him half a shrug. "I don't know, he just wasn't."

Avaric took a shaky breath. "What if I never changed and this was who I've always been? What if they just…erased…part of my memories but not who I was."

Elphaba watched him pace back and forth muttering something underneath his breath before he stopped and looked at her gloomily.

"So…What did they tell you about me? I mean, It's hard to imagine not being who in am, and I haven't talked to anyone that would ever consider me a close confidant so I have no way of knowing."

"They said you were kind and their closest confidant. "

"Kind and a confidant?" A hint of a smile was on his face. "It's odd hearing those words to describe me. I've only known rude, jerk, asshole, perv." He joked scratching at his head.

"But if you are aware that you were changed why do you continue acting that way?" She challenged and Avaric looked at his hands, ignoring her question. After a while he gave her a halfhearted shrug. "I don't know how else to be," He confessed."For her protection and everyone else it's best I am who they made me, thats who I am now anyway so why act who I'm not?"

It didn't escape her that Avaric had talked about protecting some girl, and it wasn't really hard to guess who he was referring to either.

"Really? Then how come I'm not hearing that Avaric?" She pondered crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm hearing you talk and I hear the boy they talked to me about, that kind boy."

"Because I'm trying to remember that boy. I'm trying to remember who I used to be but I can't, I don't think I ever will. No point if this is all I am now."

"They can make you forget you who you are but they cant make you lose who you are. They can play with a persons mind but they cant change the essence of the person…" Elphaba couldn't believe she was trying to help him.

"Then why am I this?" He asked her as if she would know. "This vulgar asshole that only lives to hurt people? I'm only able to hurt others."

"That's what they told you to be but you don't have to be that person if you don't want to, you can try to be someone else."

"And then what?" He sneered lightly. "They know of my past friendship with Galinda if—" Avaric stopped, realizing that he had said more than he wanted to. She already knew that they had been friends because Galinda had said it, but the fear he had on his face when he told her about it, surprised her. He composed himself and pretending that it wasn't anything as he continued, "Thats what they want,they want those that know us from before to recognize our changes and question us, because once they question us they have a reason to do it to them too…"

Elphaba blinked coming to a realization. "You're protecting her."

Avaric's eyes wandered to the sky. "I'm not trying to just protect her, I'm trying to protect everyone."

"Sure, whatever you say," She chuckled, watching him pretend as if it didn't really matter "It doesn't make it less true. You want to protect her most because you care for her."

"She was my friends wasn't she?" He retorted, never looking at her.

Elphaba laughed again, Avaric could fool himself all he wanted—he clearly like the blonde.

"I think you like her a little more than friends." Elphaba grinned and Avaric rolled his eyes.

"I think you think too much gree—Shhhh, shut up for a minute." Avaric rushed forward and muffled her mouth with his hand, pushing her back into the wall so she was unable to move or speak. Elphaba brought her hand up but he grabbed it shushing her again. "If they discover what we're talking about we're dead, trust me for a minute green peas." He whispered rapidly.

Elphaba could hear the metal creature—grommetik, and the grinding of metals whirring. Avaric moved a little bit away from her and grabbed a handful of his hair."Shit, shit, shit…I think it's coming this way, we have to run!"

"No!" She said quickly. "If that thing is controlled by Morrible it will hear us run and alert that witch."

Avaric's head turned sharply to the left. "It's coming this way!"

She felt the fear rise in her chest, "Just shut up and—oz—This doesn't mean a thing. Follow my lead." He looked at her confused, eyebrows shooting high when she pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his.

The only thing going on in her mind was the thought of not barfing at that instant. Her head was spinning and she gripped tightly to his arms for support. She concentrated on listening to the gears coming much closer, the whirring noise growing louder. Like an alarm. It was alerting her.

She wrapped her hands around his head and deepened the kiss. Avaric responded quite too eagerly for her taste pulling her waist even closer to him and pressing her uncomfortably tight against the wall.

She cautiously opened an eye looking over his shoulder to see that horrendible looking machine straight out of a nightmare, it stood watching them before it quieted down and turned away.

Elphaba pushed him back and wiped her lips on her sleeves, getting her fear under control.

"Wow…That's not what I thought you meant..."

She sent a glare at his direction. "Don't get any ideas Tenmeadows."

"I'm not," He shrugged with a huge grin. "It was just surprising how well you knew how to use those green lips of yours." Avaric lifted his eyebrows, his hand coming to rest underneath his chin. "You definitely know what you are doing."

"This never happened." She told him and he smirked.

"Of course." He folded his arms across his chest and stared at her. "You're good…much too good to never have kissed before—"

"-I never said—" She stopped when Avaric smiled even wider.

"Oh, not your first? I would ask who, but I have an inkling as to who—I'm assuming of course."

"Avaric." She warned at his smirk and he lifted his hands innocently.

"What?"

"Shut up." She growled and Avaric looked startled.

"About? I don't know what you are talking about?" He said seriously, but she could still see that small hint of a smug in his face.

"Good."

"Good," He echoed."I don't want anyone to know about this."

"Never happened remember?" She said and Avaric winked.

"Lets keep it that way."

The stood awkwardly for a second. "What are we going to do now?"

"Go to bed— to our respective beds," She amended at Avaric's disgusting look. "And try to find some evidence of this whole…mess, and find some way to stop it."

Avaric nodded."And how will we tell each other?

"Well," She sighed. "It looks like someone _horrible_ got a good look at us…fraternizing."

"Making out you mean." Avaric said.

"Whatever," She scowled. "We let her believe its just that, fraternizing."

Avaric frowned. "So I'm going to be your fake boyfriend or something?"

"No." She said, feeling nauseous at the thought.

"Fake lover?" He wondered and Elphaba put a hand up to quiet him.

"Quiet already." She said, thinking of any other solution to their problem. If Morrible had seen them then she had no other choice.

"Exclusively in front of her that way she doesn't suspect a thing." She finally said.

"Aww…" Avaric pouted jokingly and she gave him dirty look.

"Avaric this is serious." She scolded and Avaric's shoulders slumped.

"I'm trying not to think of that aspect of this whole thing."

She gave him a stern look." _That is the only aspect of this whole thing_. To learn more of what's going on in Oz."

"Shit things are going on in Oz and that's all there is to know right now."

"That's really all we know right now. The thing is, that with an ability to change people like this it's only a matter of time before they plan something bigger, something that reaches more people."

"No shit." Avaric scoffed. "We're trying to figure out what it is they are planning before we try anything against them."

"Will I ever be told exactly who is working with you?" She asked and Avaric just raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe, maybe not, it depends."

"On? If I'm trustworthy or not? I'm not going to be kept away from any resistance, I will fight back if only for what they did to san and his family."

"You mean by those Monkeys?" He told her, cautiously looking around. "That's the story now…"

She nodded."Listen I think we should go now."

"Why?"

She gave him a look."It's not safe right now?" She reminded him. "And we are talking about very risky information after we were already seen by that crap machine."

"Yeah, sure, whatever I'll just send you a note…Don't think too hard about me." He teased and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I wont."

The two walked away without another word.

—

Elphaba walked into the girls building with a lot more information than she wanted or needed. They were experimenting with a few students, that much she knew. Avaric and his mysterious friend were trying to plan something against it, and he was trying to keep her out of it until he knew she was on their side. That or Avaric was an idiot who was just playing around. Even so, something was going to be done and something or someone had to stop it.

"There you are!—Are you hurt? Did he touch you?" Galinda shouted in terror, rushing to her when she walked in.

"No. I'm fine." She told her quickly, watching Galinda's panicked eyes search for any sign of harm.

"Why did you take your time? Is he ok did you do something to him? Because if you did he deserved it!"

"No," She said again with a shake of her head. "I was just taking a walk—Lets just talk tomorrow so we can end this day already I'm in need of rest."

"But..." Galinda pouted and Elphaba didn't respond. Instead readying herself for bed.


	8. Chapter 8 - All the help

**CHAPTER 8** :

The rest of her weekend passed uneventfully. She had woken up and gone to see her sister.

Nessarose greeted her but refused to talk about Sanevan, adamant that he was dead and that Elphaba had gone insane. She spent a few minutes with her sister until she had enough of Nessarose criticizing her and barged out of the room. The rest of the morning was spent venting her anger out in the forest letting herself contemplate everything that was happening. There were horrible things occurring in the background, people's head were being played with, but she grew furious that through it all she only thought of her own little petty infatuation;having had to fight the strong desire to go visit Fiyero in the nearby hospital—She barely knew him—was her argument against it. Instead she tried to think of ways to get more information about the troubling matters occurring in Oz. She didn't know how long she spent outside but she knew it was no longer morning when she returned to her room. Galinda had come in, greeting her before leaving again telling her she was going to town to go shopping. She had invited her but she hadn't wanted to go, not really wanting to see Sanevan or anyone else for that matter. Eventually she had fallen asleep from everything going on in her head and she had slept okay despite it all. Something that was somewhat shocking to her since she was sure she would stay up all night with everything going on in her mind.

"Good morning Elphie." She heard a soft whisper coming from across the room the following morning.

"Morning Galinda." She replied sleepily, standing up quickly to get ready. She almost ran into the bathroom before Galinda could beat her there. If Galinda went first she would run late to her classes. Once she was out and ready, she waited for Galinda who was s _till_ in the bathroom.

After another half hour the blonde came out looking radiant and ready for the new day.

"Elphie, you are still here!" Galinda said mildly surprised and Elphaba smiled, slightly irritated of having to wait.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Galinda said, picking her purse up and checking herself over again in her mirror.

"Is there anyone else who you've noticed changed? Like you said happened to Avaric?" She asked slinging her bag around her shoulder.

"Hmmm…" Galinda popped her lips. "Oh yes! A few people actually, I never talk to any of them but I did notice they weren't the same as before…" Galinda looked at her through her reflection of her mirror. "It's strange really how Shiz changes a person."

More than you know, Elphaba thought.

"Right. Lets get to class." She said heading to the door. The two of them walked out of their dorm, beside her Galinda's heels echoed through the halls.

"Do you think we share any classes? Sanevan and I?"

Her good mood ended right there. "You're still hung over that jerk?"

Galinda opened her mouth."He isn't a jerk!"

"You don't know the guy and his first impression left Fiyero in the hospital. Speaking of, I still can't believe you didn't wait until he was out to break up with him."

"Like you told me I shouldn't string him along when I want Sanevan."

"And I cant believe you would want someone who was able to almost kill another." She muttered.

"Can we have a morning without arguments?" Galinda said, flushing as she tried keeping up with her.

"It's not an argument. I'm simply asking what you see in a guy who beat the living daylights out of Fiyero? The same guy who shares blood with Avaric?" He didn't share any blood with him, but Galinda didn't know that.

"He isn't like him at all!"

"You know this from two minutes of interaction?"

Galinda nodded and Elphaba saw Avaric a few yards away talking to a few guys, he saw her and he looked away quickly.

"Avaric Tenmeadows is a very vain, slimy, selfish, vile, discriminatory person; He is very ambitious and a manipulative liar with little remorse. He disgusts me." Galinda fumed and said boy looked over at them with a somber look in his face before he grinned and went back to talking to his friends.

"He is also standing right there." Elphaba pointed and Galinda shrugged entering the classroom.

"And? He needs to hear it, he goes too far sometimes…Oh theres Sanevan, Oh Sanny!" She called out loudly waving at him, Elphaba clenched her jaw at Galinda's nickname for him as she hurried to take her seat.

"Good morning Galinda." She heard him say politely.

"Good morning, sit with us?" Elphaba's eyes narrowed as Galinda took a seat next to her motioning him to follow.

"I-Yes." He replied glancing at her quickly as he took his seat.

"Elphie, this is Sanevan, Sanevan this is Elphie." Galinda said and Elphaba rolled her eyes to acknowledge him.

"Elphie?" He smiled slightly before he stopped at her glare.

"Elphaba." She corrected firmly.

He pressed his lips tightly together. "Elphaba." He nodded.

"Sanevan what are you up to for lunch?" Sanevan looked at her quickly before smiling at the blonde.

"I was going to eat lunch."

Galinda giggled, swatting at his arm playfully. "Oh you're so funny, with me of course? With me and Elphie I mean, as friends?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

He smiled at Galinda."I guess."

She could feel the tension between the two of them, something that last occurred while they had to be in the same room when they were younger. Galinda was oblivious to it all, happily sending small glances at him. Elphaba absolutely hated it.

A chair was being scraped on the floor and when she looked over she found Avaric grinning, plopping himself in the chair right next to her.

To her left Galinda made a sound of disgust.

"Elphababe, morning sweetpeas." Her eyebrows skyrocketed up. This was not what they said they'd do.

"What?!" Came Galinda's high pitched squeal beside her.

Elphaba widened her eyes at him and he smirked nodding his head once.

"…Morning." She replied to him and Avaric winked.

"So I was thinking—"

"You were?" Galinda cut in. Avaric eyes flitted over to the blonde before coming back to her.

"You and I, that little cafe off campus, at 6? Yes or yes?" He asked her confidently.

Elphaba felt eyes on her not just from Galinda and Sanevan but from the rest of the student who seemed to have decided to walk in at that time.

She felt like stabbing him with her pencil right at that second. If she said no, the students would talk about it and word would get out to Morrible who definitely thought they were together, unless she thought they were having some sort of secret affair.

But if she said yes, they wouldn't have to hide when they had something to say, or when they found something important that needed to be shared.

"Yeah I guess." She said to the surprise of everyone, next to her Galinda gasped and she saw Sanevan stiffen with anger.

He deserves it, she thought.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered with worry and Elphaba snapped her head towards her.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" She asked honestly.

"I'm going out with—" She stopped when Avaric scooted his chair closer to hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. All around she saw the students shocked and confused at Avaric's actions.

Yet no one beat the reaction Galinda had on her face.

"Avaric, " She finished. "Is that bad?"

"Yes. It's _Avaric_?" Galinda said as though that was enough to make her change her mind.

"Well, _Galindy,_ Elphaba doesn't seem to agree with you if she has decided to go with me." Avaric smirked at Galinda who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good morning class!" The professor came in giving no time to talk. She could feel Sanevan's eyes on her and everyone else's as well from Avaric's position beside her. She was tense the entire time so when the lecture ended she stood quickly, hearing Galinda's heels directly behind her.

"Elphaba? What are you doing?" She asked, Avaric waited for her a few feet away kicking at nothing with his foot. Sanevan stood near Galinda looking at everything but her.

"I'm going to my next class." She responded.

"I mean what are you doing with Avaric? I'm trying to think of something, anything that might have made you say yes to that—I mean obviously this is a horribly thought out joke or something right? Is he blackmailing you?"

"Or maybe she saw something in me blondie? Ever think of that? Maybe—" Galinda held a hand up, wrinkling her nose.

"I'm not talking to you Avaric." She said coldly and a corner of his lips curled up. "Well you are speaking to my girlfriend so—"

"What!" Sanevan said his eyes boring into hers.

"What?" Galinda shrieked her mouth forming a perfect o."Elphie tell me that isn't true?!"

Elphaba nodded and as much as she hated it she let Avaric wrap her arms around her waist trying very hard not to push his hands away.

"Yes, it's true, Avaric and I are together."

"And we've been together for a while now." Avaric added with a smile that she noticed he had directed towards Sanevan.

"For a while huh?" San asked somberly and Elphaba scowled. He had no right to disapprove anything she did.

"And you care why? We only just met?"

He jerked his shoulders, acting indifferent. "I don't. I'm just more interested to know how my cousin managed to stay with a girl longer than one night."

"And you'll keep wondering because I'm not telling you how I did end up with her cousin…" Avaric taunted moving towards Sanevan. Elphaba pushed them away from each other, begrudgingly grabbing Avaric's hand to lead him away.

"Let's go Avaric." She ordered pulling him into a walk as he still glared at him.

"I'll see you later Galinda!" She called out over her shoulder.

"Seeing as you went along with it you must have realized that pretending we were together was a better option than sneaking around... "

"Yes.. "

"Also, based on Sanevan's reaction you two definitely have some history of more than just friends."

She didn't respond making Avaric smile smugly. "See I knew you couldn't just kiss that passionately without learning it from somewhere."

"Avaric— shut up."

"No," He smiled gleefully, showing his pearly white teeth. "Now, I am going to need you to come to my room later tonight."

"I hope you aren't believing the fake boyfriend story." She said pointedly, rolling her eyes at a couple of students staring at the two of them walking side by side.

Avaric laughed at that. "I'm not but if you are serious in trying to help there is no point in leaving you out of it…plus it won't look bizarre anymore if my girlfriend were to go into my room. I have a reputation here."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust."Does that mean I'm meeting your friend?"

"Yes, it does. I think you are our best bet in all of this, and I also think we have to get Sanevan with us as well. Maybe he remember where it was done."

"No." She said quickly and Avaric merely looked at her amusingly.

"It's not something we can decide," He chuckled. "Just because you two have some history doesn't mean he can be left out of this. This is something serious and we need all the help we can get…if we are able to expose this entire thing before they are able to go through with it we can overthrow our government and start anew."

"If we need all the help we can get, why do you continue to leave Galinda out of this?" She countered and Elphaba did not fail to see the change of demeanor at mentioning Galinda.

"I told you I'm not going to have her anywhere in this mess." He explained, distracting himself with brushing his hair back.

"So you are willing to put everyone else in danger, including myself," She frowned, "But you wont let her know anything? You could have told her and had her pretend like Sanevan is doing."

"No, she is not going to be a part of this." He said determinedly and she was enjoying the way she could get underneath his I-don't-care demeanor by mentioning Galinda.

"It's a peculiar thing watching you go from a little smug brat to a young boy in love. Since the moment I first met you that was the last thing that would have crossed my mind."

"She used to be my friend. I see nothing wrong with wanting her to be safe. Nobody needs to know unless they are beneficial to the cause."

"And Galinda isn't beneficial?" She pondered.

"The way I see it, the same can be said about your sister. I saw the way your father treated you when you were first here. If you were to ask him for help I have no doubt he would spurn you and brand you a loon. Whereas if Nessarose were to ask him, he would without a doubt agree to help."

"You assume that I haven't tried telling my sister. If having her know helps her stay safe then I see no problem with telling her everything. She is my sister and I care about her. You clearly care about Galinda more than just a sister but you don't want to see her get hurt if things don't go like we want. If she knows or even if she doesn't will not prevent her from getting harmed if they win."

"If Galinda doesn't know she'll be far safer if what they're planning comes true."

"Your need to protect her is admirable and at the same time I want to barf at the lovesick way you talk about her."

"I must be slipping on my act." He joked humorlessly and Elphaba smiled.

"Your bad boy on campus act?"

"Yes, maybe I'll just let that prince take over. He wasn't even here a day and he managed to snag Galinda."

"He isn't a bad guy, and he didn't snag her." She argued and Avaric agreed.

"True. Galinda snagged him."

"And you don't understand how she went for his act but not yours?"

"He isn't me and that's enough for Galinda." He mused and Elphaba nodded.

"No, he isn't you. He knows how to charm his way with a girl without using the vulgar language you do to do the same."

Avaric was about to retort but a voice called out to her.

"Miss Elphaba!" They both froze but instantly forced a smile on their faces.

"Madame! Good morning!" She said with a tight smile as Morrible came to them.

"Great morning Miss Elphaba, " She responded. "Master Avaric." Morrible nodded in his direction.

"Morning." He replied cooly, putting his arm around Elphaba. Morrible's eyes flicked towards his arm and to him.

"Master Avaric, isn't there a class you are late for?"

"No, Madame, Elphaba and I actually share the majority of our classes— with the exception of sorcery, Ozian Affairs, and physical education."

"Of course Master Avaric…Well is it alright by you if I borrow Elphaba for a moment."

He chuckled. "It's not like I own her for you to borrow her. It's better to ask her not me."

Elphaba smiled a little at what he said but turned serious when Morrible all but glared at him.

"Madame, I'm going to be late to my political science class—"

"It will just be a moment Miss Elphaba." Morrible looked at Avaric waiting for him to make his leave.

"Madame anything you have to say to me you can say to Avaric."

Morrible lifted her head high, pressing her lips together obviously dissatisfied with her decision."Yes I've heard of you two…Anyhow, I just received word from the Emerald City!" They both stiffened but they managed to smile as brightly as they could.

"The wizard has asked for you personally!" Morrible told her with an unpleasant smile.

"He asked for me? Just me?" Elphaba feigned happiness. "Madame that's incredible!"

Morrible laughed. "You see Miss Elphaba your future is growing brighter!"

"Congratulations!" Avaric cheered pulling her into a hug and placing a kiss on her temple.

Inside she shuddered at the display she was making in the middle of the courtyard to an array of onlookers. Morrible looked on in displeasure but soon began to smile again.

"Here is your letter, don't disappoint me!" She said thrusting the green envelope into her hands.

"I won't….I'll try…" Elphaba looked at her name written across the envelope and back to Morrible with a smile.

"Good…Prove yourself." Morrible said as she walked off.

"When?" Avaric said as soon as she was far away from them.

Elphaba ignored him as she ripped the thing open and read it's contents."I have three months…" She answered as soon as she was finished.

"Three months?" He replied looking troubled.

"Yes why?"

"Change of plans, my room now…"

"But I still have my political science class and-"

"What good is going to class now if our future is nothing—-Just please go to room my room I'll meet you there, it's room 210." Elphaba knew he had a point, what good would a class be when they could just shove it into their heads in a near future, so she agreed and went on her way as he jogged elsewhere.

Room 210 would be on the second floor, and to get to the second floor she would have to climb the building or find a tree near the room.

The latter was what she had to do to get there, the only downside was that it was directly above Sanevan's room. He wasn't inside but that didn't lessen her anger any less.

Strangely Avaric's room was rather neat for being Avaric. His books were all on a shelf marked by author. His bed made…She actually had to step outside of the room to double-check that this was indeed the correct room.

The only mess was on his desk that was actually being used, walking towards it she noticed a letter on top of the rest of the papers. She would have ignored it but her eyes caught sight of a familiar name and she just had to pick it up.

 _My dear, Galinda_ _,_

 _You will never see this letter in your life. Of that I am sure, but it seem to help me somehow, someway by writing this all down. Before anything else I wanted to tell you: I promise to make up for all the distress I ever caused you…Don't doubt that. Everything we went through when we were younger was wonderful- or I hope it was- I don't actually remember any of it. I changed and I don't know when it happened or how it started, but I know that it tortures me to think of how our friendship ended, and why it had to end. What do I know? Maybe I was always an asshole? I have a perfect person to look up to on that aspect, all that pressure from my father to be how I am, and now I am that. That's something I **do** remember. But then, in another part of me there are things that I desire, things I want, things I want to do…And I'm divided between what I should do and what I want to do. For example, I should have never cared for you because it only led me to think of no one but you. Could not help the **need** for you._

 _I can't help think of no one but you, even now that I'm no longer that guy._

 _I ended up not doing what I wanted nor what I should have…In my haze I made a mistake, an error and I swear its torture knowing that it might have been who I was always was. Because I simply don't know._

 _If it were only something that was going on in my head I would be able to take it, but knowing that I hurt others...I can't take that. I shouldn't hurt others and I don't think I want to hurt others, much less hurt you, Galinda._

 _And I'm sorry, I regret everything and I ask for your forgiveness._

 _I hope one day you can understand…._

 _Much love from,_

 _Your Avvy._

She put the letter back where she had found it, it was something personal and she had read it.

He cared for Galinda more than she initially thought and she had invaded his privacy by picking it up.

Elphaba dragged the chair at his desk away from the window and sat down, waiting for him to appear. All she knew was that he was right; this was not something they both could decide. He could not choose to keep Galinda out of it when her position as a charming socialite could give them an advantage. She cared for her sister and she cared for Sanevan despite what happened between them. She cared for Fiyero when she knew little of him and she was fond of her blonde roommate regardless of their short friendship. Keeping them all out could be a stupid decision and telling them a horrible one as well, but more people meant more help.

And they could use all the help they can get.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Starting Resistance

Coming to Shiz was supposed to be a dream come true for Elphaba. It was supposed be a new start for her and her sister, away from her father and away from the biased Munchkins back home. Although the people here were no different, she didn't expect to find herself in something like this. It never went through her head that she would break up with Sanevan and be interested in another. She never expected to find out about some horrible plan ordered by the wizard— someone she admired, much less find herself pretending to be the girlfriend of an arrogant jerk who was programmed to think the way the wizard wanted. Now here she was sitting inside Avaric's bedroom waiting for him to appear from wherever he had gone. She supposed he had gone to get his friend.

The sound of the doorknob being opened made her sit up in the chair she was in. The door was slowly opened and Avaric walked in, followed by a familiar Munchkin. She blinked repeatedly and rubbed at her eyes, leaning forward.

"Boq? You?" She breathed in disbelief and Avaric snorted while Boq shuffled into the room to stand beside Avaric's bed.

"Yes, me…" He said weakly, looking terrified of being in the room with her. "Last person you'd expect right?" He chuckled nervously.

She raised her eyebrows, looking him over. "You are fronting an entire resistance?"

"It's more of trying to start an entire resistance…" He said, looking uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"Who and who?" She inquired, sitting back in her chair. It wasn't an easy thing to take in. Boq was the friend that Avaric was talking about...

"Me and Avaric, Avaric and I. Just us two…Yeah that's pretty much it." Boq smiled shyly and Elphaba gave him a look.

"Really?"

Avaric sighed in exasperation."Enough of this chitchat, Elphaba is going to see the wizard in three months, Boq."

Boq's face lit up."Seriously? That's amazing, this is good…." He said rubbing at his chin.

"It is?" Avaric asked looking between the two of them entirely confused.

"It is," Elphaba said when she realized why. "Because If I go and see the wizard he is going to make me prove my powers to him somehow, and he'll…"

"...Try to get you on his side." Boq interjected quickly.

"Yes," She nodded, a million thoughts going through her head at that second.

"But the problem is that he must already know you are powerful just by what Morrible must have said to him, otherwise you wouldn't have been invited." Avaric spoke up when he picked up what the two were talking about.

"Which means if I try to pretend..." It would be foolish to even try. Morrible had seen what she was capable of and so had many other students.

"They'll know you are hiding something," Avaric's forehead creased as he was deep in thought then he began to chuckle softly. "But even I know that you can't go play by the rules of someone else's game; especially since that game could be a lot riskier than a little pretend boyfriend…"

Boq's eyes lit up as he turned to her. "See I knew that was too crazy!"

She waved him off. "Boq, back on topic now please, tell me how you came to know this?"

Boq pursed his lips and sat on Avaric's bed. "Well… sometime around last may, which would be—"

"Around six months ago," Elphaba finished for him as he began to use his fingers to calculate how long ago it was. "I can count."

"Yes," He smiled, his face tinted pink as he dropped his hand back to his side. "And I was going to go out on a date with Pfannee—"

"—Go out on a date? With Pfannee? Galinda's conceited friend Pfannee?" She frowned in amusement. That was the most entertaining thing she had heard all day. "Are you sure the correct word isn't _stalking_?"

Boq sniffed and continued. "Whatever you want to call it. I was heading out of my dorm and I was wearing a blue shirt because—"

"Boq we don't need every detail." Avaric said with a roll of his eyes.

Boq raised both his hands up."Okay, okay! So I was meeting with her and I took a shortcut behind the arts building and someone had left one of the windows open. It was on the third floor and based on the position it was Mrs gre—"

"Boq…" She said warningly and Boq blew air out of his nose in frustration.

"Alright… So I noticed the window was opened and the way it was opened…"

"For Oz's sake, Boq…" Avaric growled angrily, slapping the back of his head. Boq winced and rubbed at his head. "So Boq noticed a bright yellow light reflected on the window and he went to investigate and he saw me."

Boq glowered still rubbing at his head."Not only you but a lot more of those little…beds? I don't know how to explain them they were literally beds with-

Avaric groaned and held a hand to Boq's mouth to quiet him. "There wasn't only me there, he saw a couple of other people."

"Do we know them?" She question and Boq nodded behind Avaric's hand. She snorted at Boq and turned back to Avaric.

"One we do and the other we don't know." He said, his eyes widening as he gasped sharply. Glaring daggers at Boq who had bit him in the hand. Avaric looked as if he wanted to slap him and Boq didn't look any different.

She gave them both a dirty look before either of them tried anything."And who were they?" She asked, snapping her fingers at them to pay attention. Boq stuck his tongue at the back of Avaric's head when he turned back to her.

These two were the people she was working with to stop the government from making everyone's mind into mush...Oh the poor people.

"Some guy I have yet to see and Milla."

Elphaba blinked upon hearing the name. "Milla?"

Boq nodded sadly _, "_ Yeah, Milla _."_

Avaric seemed to lose his focus on their conversation and had laid down on his bed.

"And I made my way back down as quickly as I could. I was terrified— not only because I saw Milla shirtless, but.."

"To cut this short, this idiot here was scared but got curious, and was admirably brave for a moment when he found a way to hear what they were saying….How? I don't even think he understand how." Avaric muttered with his eyes closed.

Boq shrugged."I just walked in…"

"You just walked in?" She repeated and Boq nodded with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I walked into the building they were in and overheard what they were saying, or what Morrible was explaining to some other guy." Boq stood when Avaric kicked him off his bed. He didn't look happy but moved to stand near her.

"I overheard them say things like how they were able to take one individual with a life and completely make them over into new people. _For the future of oz, for the better of oz_ …" Boq recited. "They need leaders to lead."

"Yes, because clearly assholes are for the better." Avaric scoffed.

"But Milla isn't an asshole, nor is she a leader. Milla follows Galinda not the other way around."

"That what we don't understand either, but I'm sure for whatever reason, Avaric is very glad that's so." Boq grinned towards Avaric, who flicked his finger at him.

"Screw you, Boq."

"If they want to create leaders for _the new era of oz_ , then why Milla? She is a nice girl, but I've never seen her do anything on her own….unless." It had suddenly dawned to Elphaba why they would. It wasn't something that hard to understand and It shouldn't have taken her so long to figure it out.

"What?" Avaric shot up from his position and looked at her. "Do you know why Milla was chosen?"

"They don't only need leaders, they need followers as well…They need mindless sheep to follow whatever they say, no questions asked….But, Avaric, how is it that this happened to you? Or Milla? Or anyone for that matter, wouldn't your parents realize you've changed?"

Avaric smiled and chuckled softy as he scratched the side of his cheek."Oh my father knows."

That confused her."He does? Why would he allow it?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I had no other use for him anymore, so he donated my mind to his cause."

That was something she couldn't find a reason for."But why? You are his heir?"

Boq's mouth fell open as he came to realize that as well. "That's true Avaric. Why did he allow you to become this. You never told me why?"

Avaric didn't look as if he was enjoying the attention on himself. "I guess I wasn't the son he wanted, I don't know."

She raised an eyebrow."Your mother agreed to let him use you that way?"

Avaric took a few steps towards his window, looking out at the courtyard before he answered, "She's a woman and my father doesn't think woman should have an opinion."

She crinkled her nose at the ancient method of thinking his father had."Your father sounds like an ass."

Avaric laughed."He is."

"So what's the plan then?" Boq asked abruptly, facing her.

Elphaba's eyes went round. "You are asking me? I thought you were the driving force behind this resistance?"

Boq gave her half of a smile."I'm just a Munchkin who overheard some stuff…I'm not able to plan something big."

Avaric's turned his head sharply at him."You aren't just a Munchkin, you are starting a revolution."

Boq smiled at him and Avaric's lips twitched until a terrifying shout made them all jump. Avaric was the first to look out since he was standing right there. Elphaba ran over to the window, her blood running cold when she saw the cause of the scream.

Her stomach dropped in dread as she saw her sister covering her mouth, with Sanevan nearby seemingly trying to calm her.

"Oh no." Boq cried out beside her, running out of the room. Elphaba was about follow but was held back by Avaric when he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, you can't… If you-" Elphaba kicked her foot back.

"Let me GO!" She yelled trying hard to remove herself from his grasp.

"THEY CAN'T SEE YOU ELPHABA, STOP AND THINK ABOUT THIS!" He yelled holding her back. The only thing she was thinking was that she needed to go to her sister. Elphaba felt her entire body flare up and she pressed her hands back on his sides.

Her sister…if Morrible got her sister….

"ELPHABA, STOP—" and he suddenly fell back. His grip on her slipping, giving her enough time to scramble out of arms and run, but not before checking back.

Avaric was on the floor with his eyes closed, not moving. Elphaba's eyes darted between him and the door. Her sister was outside and could be in danger.

Avaric lay unmoving on the floor.

Her sister could be seen by Morrible.

She could have killed Avaric and Boq was already going after Nessa.

She stole a quick glance outside the window and Boq had already started to move Nessa away. She was safe for now.

Elphaba painfully turned around and kneeled next to Avaric, checking to see what sort of harm she did to him. She found no physical harm on him, and she wondered what she had done to him. She raised raised her hands over him and let them hover, hoping something would happen. The warmth spread through her hands, yet nothing occurred. She bit her tongue and dropped her hand on his shoulders and a moment later Avaric began to gasp, his eyes darting around the room.

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed in relief brushing her hair away from her face but quickly grew worried at the blank expression Avaric had on his face.

"I saw.." He mumbled. "I think I saw pieces of my life."

Elphaba merely looked at him as pushed himself to a sitting position.

"I saw a younger me dancing with her and I saw us riding bikes." Avaric smiled a little. "So the key to me remembering is your magic Elphaba, try it again!"

Elphaba's eyes widened as she stood away from him, her hands fisted to her sides."You are crazy I thought I killed you! I'm happy that you witnessed your own life but I'm not sure my magic is the answer to you remembering."

"It is, don't you see!" He said gleefully, moving to stand. Elphaba immediately held her hand out to help and Avaric took it.

"I see that everything about your old self and your new self revolves around a certain someone, a certain blonde that might be able to bring back more of that past…"

His smile slipped as he stood, shaking his head. "That wont be possible Elphaba, I'm not letting her get into this and she wouldn't want to anyway."

She didn't let him turn away from her."Avaric, she is going to have to get into this, whether she wants to or not. She is a natural leader they are going to try—"

"She has magic…" Avaric cut in straightening his shirt out.. "They can't touch her, but they can harm her."

"I don't understand why magic has anything to do with messing up someones mind. If they wanted to they'd do it."

"Because a human with magical tendencies have minds that work differently than ours. Almost as if your own magic protects it."

Elphaba was silent; her magic was not something she knew a lot about. For most of her life it had only been a curse her father hated. Even in sorcery, Morrible never told her the origins of magic, just showed her spells.

"Did you ever try to figure out why you had those weird powers before you came to Shiz?" Avaric wondered, rubbing at his eyes.

"Not really." She admitted and Avaric grunted.

"Well get to reading, there is a lot of studies on humans and magic, little information about it really, but a lot of studies….And Galinda will not be a part of any of that, the more oblivious she is to this the better for everyone."

"No, " She argued. "The more oblivious she is the easier it will be to manipulate her into doing what they want. Galinda isn't stupid but she is naive…Popularity is very important to her."

"She isn't going to be a part of this." Avaric said more firmly.

"That isn't our decision, remember?" She countered sharply. "It's hers Avaric….You may want to keep her away from all this but it's not helpful at all. Just think outside of your testosterone filled reason to protect her."

Avaric turned his head away, turning red. She didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Galinda is a smart girl, a bit empty-headed, but smart. She can keep it a secret, I know she can do that."

"How would you possibly know that? Aren't you two just barely getting along?"

She shrugged lightly."Maybe, but I know when I can trust someone and when I can't."

Avaric turned to her slowly, grinning at her."Are you sure? You are trusting me here."

Avaric was really not making this easy on her."I know, and I can trust you because you care for Galinda."

His smile slowly fell."That's the only reason you trust me?"

"Pretty much." She admitted seeing no point in lying to him. The reason she listened to anything he said was because he made it apparent that he some schoolboy crush on Galinda that made him want to protect her at all cost.

"And if she doesn't want to listen to me?"

"She already doesn't want to listen to you," She told him.

"I'd bet she'd listen to Sanevan."

She glared at him for bringing him up at all. She was content not thinking about him because thoughts of him led to confused thoughts of Fiyero and her sudden affection for him. She hardened her jaw, angry that she was now thinking of them instead of focusing on the matter on hand.

"How about we go sister is out there and I have to make sure she is alright." She snarled him as she went to the window.

He met her underneath and they sped off, looking to where Boq had taken Nessarose. Sanevan was no where to be seen and Elphaba could only assume he had grown scared and gone to his room. She didn't think Boq would take her sister anywhere near campus for fear of Morrible finding out she had recognized him. It didn't take long to hear her sister's voice screaming at Boq.

"No! Boq, he is dead, he died and my father—

"Nessa, please quiet down." Boq whispered trying to do his best to quiet her as Elphaba found them. Nessa noticed her, looking distraught.

"Fabala, Fabala you were right he is alive! I saw him but how is that possible?"

"Nessa," Elphaba shushed her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know who saw you notice him but I told you not to react that way."

"I didn't believe you," Nessa said shakily, "I thought you were just going insane after he died!"

"Well, as you clearly saw he isn't dead, Nessa it's really important for you to act like you have never seen him before."

Nessa looked down and cupped her face between her hands and looked back at her."Can I be updated on what's going on? He was dead—Elphaba why is Avaric's arm around your shoulders?"

Elphaba shrugged his arm off never noticing that he had placed it there.

"Not here, let's go somewhere quieter." Elphaba didn't trust talking about anything here in the open. It was only a matter of time until one of them heard the metal contraption whirling its gears nearby and that was the last thing they needed at the moment.

"Now. Let's go now." Elphaba grabbed the handles of her sister's wheelchair and pushed it forward, towards the gravel road.

"Where are we going?" Nessarose asked quietly.

"We can go have lunch at the Cafe in town, you need to eat something after that scare and so do I." She told her, her stomach grumbling almost in reply.

Nessarose said nothing else as they went on their way.

Avaric had actually run ahead of them and found a carriage to take them into town, getting them to the Cafe shortly after.

They entered the Cafe, it was lonely at that hour as most of its clientele consisted of University students and older couples who came by when the day was just beginning. They found a spot where Nessa's wheelchair fit and a waiter came to them soon after.

"So?" Her sister asked once the waiter had written down their orders and left.

"Elphaba here is my girlfriend and Sanevan is no longer the guy you once knew." Avaric said matter-of-factly .

Nessa didn't seem to buy it, frowning at the two of them."I'm not in any joking mood."

"Neither is he." Elphaba replied briskly. "As far as anyone is concerned Nessa, Avaric and I are together, As for Sanevan—"

"So it's true then? I heard someone talk about that as I was leaving class I didn't think that was serious..." Nessa paused, her mouth falling open a tiny bit. "What do you mean as far as anyone is concerned?"

The waiter chose that moment to return, handing them each their chosen food. Elphaba took her biscuit and took a bite out of it, needing something to calm her stomach. After taking a drink of her coffee she resumed their conversation, "It means that if someone asks you about the two of us you are going to tell them we really are together."

Nessa stirred her tea with a straw, blowing air into it to cool it down. "So you two are not together?"

Avaric sat back and took a quick gulp of his soda."We are and we aren't." He answered smacking his lips and grabbing the plain piece of bread that Boq had been picking at, Boq frowned but didn't protest.

"You are letting people believe you two are together but you really aren't, but why?" Nessa looked confusingly at the two of them.

"To stop people questioning why we are together talking peacefully."

Nessa blinked, clearly more confused than before. "And Sanevan?"

Elphaba placed her coffee back on the table a little too hard."Nessa they tried to change him and they sort of failed, but you don't know him, you never met him, you have never seen him before now, is that clear?" She said seriously. Her sister needed to stay away from him, she didn't want her near him now that he was unable to control himself.

"But why?"

"Nessarose, this is serious, you can't let anyone at all know." She said more firmly. Avaric groaned beside her, kicking her leg underneath the seat.

"Just tell her." He said, and Elphaba kicked him in the shin. He hissed in pain and went to rub at his leg.

Elphaba made sure that the waiter was nowhere near them. If anyone heard what she was to say she could end up being called a traitor or a terrorist.

She leaned forward. "The wizard is working on making Oz _better_ ," She whispered."That means removing those of us that are different..."

Nessa's face scrunched up.

"...They plan on making Oz a purer place, less Animals, less Quadling's, less Munchkins…Normalizing the people seems to be quite important in this new Oz that they want. We can't let him do what he wants."

Nessa's mouth twitched as she tried to find her voice."This has to be a joke?"

"It isn't a joke Nessa." Boq spoke up calmly. Nessa jerked her head towards him, her hands pulling away from the fruit salad she had been slowly eating.

"Boq, you can't be serious..."

"I'm not Nessa, and you can't say a thing either because it's important not to…I-I don't want anything to happen to you." Boq finished softly, his face flushing.

"You don't?" Nessa said in mild shock, smiling warmly at him.

"He better not." Elphaba muttered and Avaric nudged her slightly, telling her to be quiet.

"So what do I do?" Nessa looked at Boq and then at her, frightened. "Other people saw me scream, Elphaba."

Elphaba took her sister's hand to comfort her."If anyone at all asks, you saw a bee and you make up a story of how they frighten you."

"Ok, " Nessa nodded slowly. Elphaba stood and pulled on Avaric's hand.

"Nessa, Avaric and I need to go do something urgently, enjoy your meal. Boq wont leave your side."

She stared at Boq expectingly, Boq who was occupied with holding his sister's other hand didn't register her words until moments later, "I wont." He agreed a little too late.

Nessa looked between the two of them suspiciously."Where are you guys going?"

"Later Nessa, just get some sugar in you ok?" She gave her sister a warm smile and Nessa smiled back.

"Ok, Fabala, take care." Her sister responded and she nodded.

"We will." She told her as Avaric dropped some bills on the table.

Elphaba pulled Avaric out, when they were a few feet away from the Cafe, Avaric turned to her."What is so urgent? I was still eating?"

"Galinda." She said simply.

"Elphaba." He growled warningly.

"Avaric."

"She hates me and wouldn't want to be in the same room with me." He protested.

That didn't matter at all. Elphaba was going to talk to Galinda, but she wanted him to tell her what he knew first. Maybe if she read his letter it would persuade her that it wasn't any joke.

"We'll both talk to her."

"She can't stand the sight of me."

"Start off with that letter." She answered, smiling at Avaric's expression.

"You read my letter?" He said accusingly.

"You left it in plain sight." She replied, it was her only excuse. Avaric huffed and shook his head. "You think she would listen to anything that comes out of my mouth?"

"Don't say anything. Keep quiet and let her read the letter."

"How do you suppose she stays in a room with me and you in the first place?"

"By not telling her you are inside, and not letting her out until she listens."

Avaric shook his head. "That's absolutely crazy."

"It's a plan then, go get that letter and wait outside our window, I'll gesture for you to come in when I'm ready."

"She knows magic, and you know magic. Is it a safe idea to lock me in there with you guys?"

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Many things."

* * *

 **AN: Do I have to put a warning when future chapters are going to be darker? Because this is probably the only warning I'm putting in for the rest of the story. Nothing smutty or raunchy, or anything of that sort...Just a warning that things might get a little grim.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Low Blow

Avaric didn't seem certain about the whole thing but had listened and reluctantly gone off. She had changed her mind and told Avaric to just sneak into the room and wait, because she knew getting Galinda to wait outside their room while she called him in was just not going to happen. If Galinda wanted to enter, Galinda was going to enter. Another thing she had to think about was making sure no one could hear them talk. If she knew anything about Galinda in her short time here it was that Galinda was unwilling to listen to anything she did not find to her interest. And anything related to Avaric was not in her interest—other than Sanevan who was his supposed cousin.

So Elphaba opened her bag and took out her barely used sorcery book. Well, actually, never used—Morrible never covered anything in the book, preferring telling her how to do the worthless calming spells over anything of her own interest. The spell she found was short but useful as she neared her dorm window. She looked up at their window and glanced at the spell book reading the words. The spell was quick and seemed to flow out of her like a long breath.

Finding Galinda was the trickier part it seemed. Once a lecture let out it was a pool of students mixed together and packed tightly in groups, talking over one another as if their words would be better received if they raised their tone. Finding a tiny blonde in the mess of people was an entirely different experience for Elphaba. For one, she had to excuse herself for pushing other students out of her way when they didn't move on their own. Most only took one glance at her and moved out of her way but the others were so engrossed in talking and blocking her way that it was nearly impossible to pass them.

She could have waited to talk to Galinda and tell her, but they needed her to know now before things got worse. The sooner the blonde knew the quicker they could help.

She scanned the courtyard one more time and a well known giggle rung out from behind. She whirled in her spot and saw Galinda, her arm intertwined with Sanevan's—who looked pale as a ghost as he spotted her. It came to mind that none of them really cared that the most scandalous Prince of the Vinkus was in the hospital, nor that he was supposed to be in a relationship with Galinda Upland. Galinda seemed not to truly care that Sanevan was the reason Fiyero was in the hospital in the first place either. They didn't discuss that subject as they all smiled and giggled with them. She didn't fail to notice how Milla nodded and accepted everything that Galinda said. The poor girl…She wondered why her parents had let her go through what she did?

Elphaba waved Galinda over and Galinda smiled at her when she saw she was alone.

Galinda strolled over to her with her friends, "Elphie, so good to see you by yourself!"

She hummed in response.

"I should probably get to class." Sanevan muttered as soon as they were close by. He gently pulled his arm out of Galinda's hold, but Galinda stopped him, holding his hand and standing on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later." She whispered faintly, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He glanced at her momentarily and back at Galinda. "Yes, of course." He smiled thinly and rushed off.

"We all should get to class," Galinda said and the other girls agreed staring at Elphaba as if they didn't want to look at her. She ignored them, still furious at what she had just witnessed.

"Madame Morrible wont take too kindly if I'm late for class by a few seconds again, I'll see you girls later, come on Elphie!" Galinda waved at her friends.

Elphaba began walking away trusting that Galinda would follow. Sure enough, Galinda called after her.

"Elphie, don't walk so fast!"

"Don't wear inconvenient heels to class and you wouldn't have a problem with keeping up." She retorted. "What's the purpose of wearing heels to a lecture?"

"There is never not a time to wear heals. You should never lose the glamour."

Elphaba stilled in her steps and pretended to look for something in her bag. "I forgot my reading glasses, I'll meet you in class."

"Oh, don't worry I'll just come with you! It gets awkward to sit there with Morrible." Galinda said following behind her like she had planned. Galinda started to chatter away about unimportant things as they made their way up to their room.

"…Looking like a scared puppy, but he still listened and did you see how he looked when I kissed his cheek?"

"You're looking for trouble Galinda." She said in irritation, coming to their door. She counted on Avaric being inside by that time.

"Defending himself is not trouble. He can hold his own which is good." Galinda replied, rummaging through her purse for something. "Oh, shoot I'm lucky you came by I don't have my training wand on me!"

"Where in Oz do you keep that thing?" Elphaba asked fishing her key out from her pocket. She felt a slight headache coming on from her use of magic but it was controllable.

"Usually in my purse—there is a spell for it." She giggled as Elphaba opened the door.

Elphaba snickered as Galinda hurried through the door before she could take her key back out.

The door was suddenly closed shut in her face and Elphaba was left standing outside. She threw her hand out trying to open the door but nothing happened. A few curses came out her mouth…there was no use trying, as the spell would last for a few minutes and there was nothing to undue it.

She only hoped that Galinda would listen to Avaric and that Avaric explained things how they were.

There was nothing she could do in the meantime, she couldn't hear anything or enter or use a counter spell. Nothing to be done but wait the five minutes it took until the spell wore off.

So Elphaba leaned back against the door and waited; thinking of nothing but what was going on in their room.

A few minutes later the door opened and Avaric came tumbling out and the door was shut again.

Elphaba turned to him immediately and Avaric glared at her as he pressed the back of his hand against his nose and rushed past her to leave.

"You said you would be there." He said as she followed behind him through the halls. It didn't seem to matter to either one of them that if he got caught in the girls dorms they could both get in quite a predicament.

"You shut the door before I could come in!" She argued keeping pace with him.

Avaric's stomped out the door making a couple of girl who were just coming in jump back. They stared but they both ignored them. "One look at me and she jumped back into the door." Avaric wiped at his nose again, cleaning a few drops of blood off of his nose. "She grabbed a thick book and she slammed it in my face repeatedly."

He winced when he brushed his hand on his nose too hard and he scoffed letting himself drop to the floor. Elphaba nearly tripped over him when he did so, but he held his hand out and that helped stop her.

"I tried explaining everything to her, I gave her the letter but she dropped it on the floor and she didn't listen and…I'm sorry." He said apologetically, ripping strands of grass off the floor.

If anyone was out there listening or watching them they would be in quite a mess.

Elphaba sighed and fell beside him, scanning the area to see if anyone was around to listen. "Don't be, it's partially my fault for changing the plan and having you wait inside. "

Avaric stared at her for a second, "No, I should be." He said, looking apologetic. "I didn't tell you the whole story."

She took in his face, the downcast expression, the fear in his eyes—the pain, and she frowned. "What are you talking about?"

If Elphaba hadn't been looking at his face she would not have noticed the way his lower jaw trembled as he cleared his throat."It was a couple years ago," He began quietly. "I think it might have been shortly after I was changed because it's actually a clear memory…"

She nodded as she listened.

"…It was at some stupid event at her families home and we—the Tenmeadows, were invited. I remember being disoriented and confused and I remember she asked me to follow her up to her room. I recall being completely smitten with her and the dress she was wearing…" He trailed off and it was enough to make her skin crawl and anger pool in her stomach. "It's a little hazy but I pushed her into the bed and— "

Elphaba didn't let him finish as she pushed him to his back with her elbow. He threw his hands out in surrender but by that time Elphaba was holding him down with her knee at his neck.

"I didn't do what you think I did!" He choked out grabbing her leg to push it away as Elphaba glowered at him. "I stopped." He spluttered.

" _I think this would have been valuable information._ I wouldn't have put you _anywhere_ near Galinda if I knew." She muttered angrily, pressing her knee harder on his neck. How could she let him anywhere near her? It killed her to know what she could have put Galinda to suffer through. "Don't come near her at all, anything that needs to be said to her will come from me, stay away." She threatened before lifting her knee and letting him go.

Avaric gasped, taking in breaths as he began grabbing at his neck. "I agree, " He whispered hoarsely as she left him there.

She didn't turn back to see if he was okay that time, this time it was not a good idea to stay alone with him. She needed to apologize to Galinda and make sure she was okay. The last thing she wanted to do was further traumatize her.

It didn't take her long to get back up to her room, their door was unlocked and Elphaba stepped inside, promptly having to duck out of the way of something flying past her.

"Get out!" Galinda screamed at her while Elphaba watched out for the other boot Galinda threw at her.

"Galinda—" She began, collecting her boots and keeping them away from the dainty blonde.

"Don't talk to me and get out!" Galinda said once again, holding her training wand in front of her.

"This is my room as well." She replied not at all fazed by the wand being pointed at her. Although she felt a small flicker of magic coming from the blonde, Elphaba was not afraid of it.

"I don't want you here anymore." Galinda spoke gravely, tracks of dried makeup stains on her face.

"I didn't know," she said sincerely stepping closer to her own bed, "please, just listen to me."

"Listen?" Galinda hissed, her hand shaking. "I listened when I didn't want to...I apologized for everything I did to you and yet you work with him to have him hurt me? Trying to find excuses for things he's done to me with a silly letter."

"I didn't want to hurt you, Galinda. We only wanted to tell you about what's going on and what happened to him."

Galinda scoffed and fresh tears began to brim on her eyes. "The whole 'that wasn't me' act isn't going to work on me. The mind change thing is stupid and low for you. I'm not an idiot."

"No, you are not." She said quietly and Galinda choked back a sob.

"I didn't think you would be capable of doing this."

Elphaba felt horrible. She never meant for Galinda to feel this way. She never thought she would see Galinda cry."Whatever he might have said about his mind is true. He was forced to change and he didn't have a say in it. I didn't mean to leave you alone with him. It wasn't what I intended to do."

Galinda looked at her in confusion. "Then what did you intend to do?"

"I wanted to be there and help explain things to you because we need you, but if I would have known about Avaric I would have never let him go near you." She said truthfully.

"Did he tell you?" Galinda asked, narrowing her eyes at her.

Elphaba gulped and nodded. "He implied what he almost did."

The blonde frowned, lowering her wand slightly. "Did he also tell how he tore my dress and how I had to hide bruises on my body for weeks because I was scared to tell someone?"

The feeling of dread returned and the only thing that kept her from breaking at that second was Galinda's wellbeing. "He said he stopped before he did anything." She spoke, her throat dry and her voice shaking.

"He didn't need to take his clothes off and enter me to hurt me. Crushing me with his body and hands was enough."

Elphaba blinked back tears. "I swear that I will not let him near you again," she promised. "but I do need you to be on our side on this. Avaric isn't the only one who has been changed like this there are others and they could use someone like you to win others over to their cause."

"Name one person."

"Sanevan." She murmured.

Galinda blinked. "Sanny?"

"Sanevan Valner… Not Sanevan Tenmeadows, Galinda this isn't a joke we are trying to pull on you this is happening and it's real...and we have to do something about it, and we need you before they try to corrupt you to do what they say. "

Galinda's wand fell to the floor as she fell back into her bed, contemplating her words. It appeared that Galinda was unsure if she should believe her or not and honestly it would not surprise her if she didn't after what she did. All Elphaba could do was continue to talk to her.

"They can't touch you Galinda, not when you have so many followers that would notice a change in you, besides you are a sorceress and they can't mess with a magical human. "

Galinda glanced at Elphaba and back to her legs, swinging them back in forth. "How do you know his name is Sanevan Valner and not Tenmeadows?

It was almost a relief that Galinda was talking about Sanevan again. She preferred Galinda's pining over her ex over her thinking back on Avaric and her own idiocy for leaving him by himself with her."I knew Sanevan from before."

"How?"

She needed to be truthful to Galinda. If she wanted her to trust her she couldn't lie now.

"He is an old friend from Munchkinland." She explained. It wasn't a lie either, they really were old friends.

Galinda looked at her skeptically, dabbing a tissue at her eyes."He doesn't look Munchkin?"

"That's because he isn't…and he isn't Gillikinese either, he is from the Vinkus."

Galling sat silently for minute and it gave Elphaba time to sit on her bed.

Galinda turned to look at her sharply, "You are very good at making things up."

Elphaba groaned. "What would I gain by making things up? Galinda, I'm green; an artichoke; a magical freak, but not a liar, and you know that. "

Galinda shook her head, "You expect me to believe that Avaric was…brainwashed and that he didn't mean to hurt me because he didn't know how to control his 'feelings' for me?

"He didn't even want to tell you about this whole thing because he wanted you to be involved, he wanted you out of this situation completely and he wouldn't have said a thing if I didn't tell him…As much as it might kill him we need you in this. "

"How do you expect me to believe something like this? How do I know you aren't making things up just to cover for him? Prove to me you aren't lying?"

Elphaba didn't have any proof. She didn't have anything to show that Sanevan was not a Tenmeadows; she didn't have proof that Avaric was changed either. She only had their words and Boq's. And that was not enough.

Galinda was waiting for a response, her arms crossed across her chest…and her blue eyes still covered in tears.

Elphaba looked away from her without another word, turning to her bed and moving her pillow to the side.

Her green bottle; the MIRACLE ELIXIR still printed in the front, nearly faded. She smiled at it; her only keepsake of her mothers.

She took it in her hands and took a deep breath, taking a few steps towards Galinda and calmly offering it to her.

Galinda stared at it in bewilderment but did not take it.

"If what I say is untrue…I give you the right to break it." It pained her to give it away, but she knew she made a mistake when she left her alone with him. It might not have been what she wanted to do but it was her fault.

Galinda hesitated and Elphaba pressed it into her hands. Galinda gently held the bottle between her fingers.

"Give it back to me when you have undeniable proof that this is really occurring in Oz."

Galinda was still looking at the bottle in her hands, clutching it to her chest protectively. "If what you say turns out to be the truth…what am I supposed to do?"

Elphaba felt her shoulders relax. She was listening and that's what mattered. "Make sure people keep loving you…Be wary of anything Morrible might ask of you. She could play with your desires for your future to make you do what she wants."

Galinda shifted in her bed. "Is Avaric really in on all this?"

She nodded."Unfortunately ."

"This entire situation is crazy." Galinda sighed laying down on her side.

"I know," she chuckled quietly. "It almost seems impossible, but it's happening."

"I will listen to you only because I know what his green bottle means to you, but I do not want to see Avaric or talk to him."

"I can't guarantee you wont see him around Shiz or around me, but _I swear_ I will not let him near you." She promised and Galinda smiled lightly.

"Okay."

Elphaba sighed, feeling tired. "I think I'm way over my head on this." She said rubbing at her temples.

"Out of your mind you mean?"

She glared at her. "Poor choice of words."

Galinda pouted."Sorry, so we do we do then?"

She had no idea really."Let people love you and if Morrible at any times asks anything of you let me know."

"Ok," she nodded slowly. "And what about Sanevan?"

She shrugged."What about him?"

"Is he going to be a part of this too?"

"Most likely." She responded and Galinda frowned, pushing herself up to sit.

"I thought you said he is was an old friend ….If he was an old friend why are you trying to…" Galinda trailed off, gasping suddenly. "He has a girlfriend back in Munchkinland doesn't he? That's why you were trying to keep me away from him!"

"Galinda…" She said with irritation. She regretted leaving her alone with Avaric, but it didn't stop her from the displeasure she got when she mentioned Sanevan.

"She is more pretty than I am isn't she?"

She rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter what she looks like...What am I saying!" She shook her head. She needed to snap out of it. "This doesn't matter, what matters is that they might screw with a lot of peoples heads and then what does it matter that you want him?"

Galinda's lower lip trembled."It matters to me."

Elphaba groaned, feeling bad again. "How about we get some rest, we have a lot to talk about later."

"I'll actually get a easier to understand explanation of all this?" Galinda asked, and Elphaba shrugged slowly.

"I don't know, right now I'm trying not to think about the classes I'll be missing, but I really can't force myself to go and I don't think you are going either."

"No. If what you are saying about Morrible is true the last thing I want is to be alone with her...and I'm still a little shaken up about earlier."

That only helped in making Elphaba feel more guilty. "So we rest?"

"I'd really like that..." Galinda said honestly.

Luckily Galinda didn't ask any more questions. Which was good because she was completely drained. She held back her own questions deciding it was best to ask Avaric what she wanted to know.

It was quiet as they both lay in their beds, Elphaba would glance over to Galinda every few minutes to see her deep in thought, studying her green bottle.

Elphaba looked at it wistfully, that was the most important thing she had and she didn't want to lose it.

* * *

It took them a few hours before either one fell asleep, Galinda was the first to close her eyes and Elphaba was about to follow suit, her eyes were slowly closing when a creak outside the door made her snap them back open.

Elphaba slowly sat up her ear perked up trying to see if someone was outside their door.

Hearing nothing else she brushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her and fell back into her pillow. Moving around in bed until she found a comfortable spot and let her eyes finally close.

Another noise was heard, and she froze in her spot this time listening as the doorknob was moved around in an attempt to open it. Elphaba quickly and quietly got out of bed, taking a quick glance at Galinda before stepping beside the door as it came unlocked.

Her hand raised slightly, letting her energy flow through her fingers as the figure opened the door and walked in.

Without a moment's hesitation Elphaba moved her hand towards their chest. The figure turned quickly almost sensing her but they weren't able to stop her hand from connecting.

A sharp gasp and he slid down to the floor.

She panicked for a moment making sure Sanevan was okay. His eyes were slightly glazed over from her magic. She had paralyzed him for a few minutes and he began gasping for air; her magic must have hit his lungs.

Having no other alternative she pressed her lips on his, sharing her air with him. He immediately relaxed, his eyes closing at her touch.

Once he began breathing again she pulled away slightly to catch his eyes. His eyes were watering as they stared at one another, his eyes glancing all over her face until he simply stared into her eyes.

She looked into the hazel color eyes of the boy who was once the best thing she'd ever had, she looked at the fear swirling in his eyes and also the way those same eyes still showed the tenderness they used to.

"I don't know what you are doing in here," She began quietly. "But when you are able to move I want you out of here, you got that?"

Sanevan blinked twice, his eyes looking down.

Elphaba sighed brushing his hair off his forehead before placing a kiss on his head and standing up to get to bed.

She lay in bed facing him, there was nothing else to be said as they merely stared at one another for the next few minutes until he regained some movement and he was finally able to move.

He flexed his hands as he moved his neck from side to side and slowly stood. He rubbed at his neck until he opened his mouth and talked to her.

"I just came to apologize…" He said softly and Elphaba turned to make sure Galinda was still sleeping before she responded.

"I don't need your apology, even if I wanted it you could have waited until tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry I'll go." He turned to leave opening the door looking back at her momentarily before he fled the room.

A part of her wanted to go after him and talk it out, he only wanted her to be okay after their breakup but she just couldn't and now she had other things in her mind. More important things going on than her personal life and what she was feeling.

And although she tried, she couldn't just sleep as well as her blonde friend.

* * *

She awoke in the morning feeling groggily and a bit off.

She blinked her eyes open even though she wanted to just stay in bed and she could have also seeing as she didn't have any classes until later that afternoon, but she had a lot to do.

So she threw her legs out and sat up rubbing the sleep away from her eyes as she headed into the restroom before Galinda woke up and took hours to ready herself.

After she was somewhat presentable Elphaba left the room on the hunt for some caffeine.

A lot of students were out and about early in the morning all outside the boys dorm room's chatting and trying to get a look at something, she ignored them not precisely caring who got caught with a girl in their room. She continued walking breathing in the fresh air and as she walked, her eyes came across Avaric, who was sitting down on a bench by himself looking down at his hands.

His mind must still be reeling about what happened with Galinda the day before. Elphaba decided to go over to him to ask him the question she wanted to know, but as she neared him her steps slowed as her eyes took in his face.

He looked as if he was in shock looking at his hands, her eyes drifted down to his hands and her eyes immediately widened as she saw the dried red stains on his hands and his shirt, that she really hoped was only paint.

"Avaric?" She called out and his head whipped up, his eyes looked angry, menacing even as his chest heaved.

"What the hell did you do?" She asked slightly frightened by his disheveled look.

He shook his head, his red hands fisting. "Boq's dead." He whispered hoarsely.

* * *

 **AN: Well... That's how this chapter ends... But hey! Fiyero is going to make an appearance next chapter so... that's cool right?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Every Action

**AN:**

 **AJeff: I was too lazy to directly reply :D...Yes, poor boq is gone...and yes Galinda is just thinking about her own well being (she doesn't quite believe anything yet!) I promise Fiyero will make more than just an appearance later on...**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you for your kind words, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **LifelongLeahstar: Good luck finding the killer! ;P**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews and for reading!**

* * *

A few moments had passed since he said the words. She still wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly but that didn't stop the chills running down her spine.

"What…what do you mean he is dead?" She asked when she had found her voice.

Avaric's face scrunched up in a scowl as his hands trembled at his sides.

"He's dead." He hissed through his teeth. "What else could it possibly mean?"

Elphaba blinked unable to comprehend how this could have happened. "How?"

"You don't want to know that."

"How?" She repeated.

"His throat was slit in his sleep." Avaric choked out covering his face.

Elphaba's mouth fell open as she fell into the seat beside Avaric. Her hand went up to cover her mouth suppressing the sob attempting to break through from the news.

"I found him," Avaric said faintly, he pressed his lips together and silently shook before he opened his mouth to continue. "We had planned to meet out here but he didn't show up so I went up…All I saw was a broken window and all the blood - whoever did it seemed to have cut themselves at the window because their was more blood there, and Boq.. he was already cold…so cold." Avaric stammered grabbing a fist of hair in his hand. "I called for help and Morrible showed up and told me to go, that she'd take care of it…that stupid witch had him killed, she had known… I'm sure she'll want to speak to me soon but I don't plan on being here."

Elphaba was still trying to process the news. "He can't be dead."

"He is," Avaric said with no emotion. "That witch is going to pay for this. I'm not letting Boq die in vain."

"I can't stay here either, " It occurred to her suddenly. "I can't stay here if you leave, they'll question me since I'm your supposed girlfriend, but I have to get my sister away from here and get her home where she is safe; I have to tell Galinda to be careful."

"I'm not waiting…I'm not standing still and watching as they kill someone else, I'm going to the Emerald City and I'm finding any sort of resistance that might be there and doing something about this before it gets too far."

Elphaba nodded and Avaric turned to her, his angry eyes softening.

"I have no right to ask, but, please make sure Galinda is safe." He whispered.

"I will."

Avaric smiled slightly not saying another word as he walked away. She watched as his figure blurred into the horizon before she went to action.

She'd have to tell her sister, that is if she didn't already find out. They wouldn't have time to mourn him, there was too much to do.

They had to leave and they had to have permission from Morrible to leave, something that would be easy to get, but she'd have to pretend not to know a thing about Avaric if she was asked.

Her legs carried her straight to her sister's room, pausing momentarily when she saw Sanevan wandering about.

His arms were crossed and he seemed deep in thought. She needed to tell him what she was going to do, and she needed to talk to him before she was unable to do so.

So with a reluctant sigh she stomped over to him calling out his name. He didn't turn, his eyebrows burrowed as he paced back and forth.

"Sanevan." She called out louder, but still he didn't hear. Elphaba marched straight to him grabbing on his arm which he immediately pulled it away with a yelp.

"Ow!" He cried out cradling his arm in his hand. Her heart began to beat faster when she saw the pain in his face.

"You're hurt." She said in panic, immediately pulling at his sleeve to see the white bandage with growing red spots wrapped around his arm before he pulled his hand sharply away covering the white with his sleeve.

"Why did you do that?" He gritted his teeth, his nose flaring in anger at her.

"How did that happen?" She asked quietly, watching him pull at his sleeve.

"I ," Sanevan glanced at her momentarily before going back to adjusting his sleeve. "I hurt myself going back to the room last night."

 _All I saw was a broken window and all the blood, whoever did it seemed to have cut themselves at the window because their was more blood there._ The words Avaric told her minutes prior replaying in her mind.

No, this could not be.

"Sanevan?" She spoke his name questionably but he did not turn towards her.

That had told her everything.

How could he…

Elphaba's jaw fell, taking a step back before she started in a sprint to look for her sister.

"Elphaba?!" He called out but she did not turn back.

She felt her eyes start to water but she forced them away.

How could he betray her like that? How could he have been capable of committing a murder so easily?

She knew he had been having trouble with himself but to do this…

Her breaths came quicker and her head seemed to spin.

"Oof." She hadn't been watching where she was running off to so she didn't see who she had bumped into until she was about to fall back, his arms holding her firmly up.

"Ow." He groaned and her heart sped up as Fiyero smiled down at her, face bruised and looking like he was in terrible pain - and looking terrible as well, but still he smiled at her and still her heart beat madly.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked him feebly when she found her voice, her mind going back to what she had done the last time she was near him.

"I used my princely charm to get out of the hospital." He said, his voice slightly off from the splint on his nose.

"Oh." Her face was starting to feel warm at his smile. "That was very stupid, you look like you're in pain." _Well, no duh Elphaba_. How could her brain turn to mush now?

"That may be so, but I couldn't stand that room anymore there was no one to talk to. Or you know, no one to _not_ be able to get a word in with." He smirked playfully and Elphaba smiled sheepishly.

Fiyero continued smiling at her and lifted a hand to wipe at her eye. It was at that time that she realized that she was still being held upright in his arms.

She cleared her throat loudly looking at his arm still at her waist and it took him a few seconds but he seemed to get the hint because he released her shortly after.

"So, what were you running away from that you didn't notice me walking?" He chuckled his eyes taking their time looking over her face. Elphaba could have sworn his face got a little closer to hers and she shook her head.

 _Focus on what you need to do._

"I was just in a hurry, and I have to go." She said rapidly, leaving Fiyero standing there and heading to find her sister.

Why did she stop to talk to him? What was wrong with her forgetting herself for that minute when she had more important things to do. She had to make sure her sister was safe.

Elphaba passed by the men's dorm's again chills running through her body as she saw her sister sitting nearby her chair turned away from the group of students all gawking at the building, her face in a state of shock.

She knew...

Elphaba's eyes started to water once more seeing the state her sister was in and she composed herself as she made her way towards her.

"Nessa?" She said her name tenderly and Nessa's head rose slowly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Elphaba... Boq's dead." Her words came out as a whimper as her hands came to cover her face, the tears spilling from Nessa's eyes and Elphaba went to comfort her sister kneeling down and wrapping her arms around her as she shook into her shoulder.

"I know Nessa, but right now we have to go." She told her, pulling away from Nessa's arms and standing to push her chair.

Through all this Nessa did not speak a word. She was far too busy cradling her face in her head, quietly sobbing in her seat.

They passed a few students chattering away about what had happened, almost excited at the fact that someone had died. It took all of her will power not to go after them and hex them, mainly because Nessa was starting to shake in her chair.

"Do you hear them Elphaba?" Her sister sniffled, her muffled voice faintly passing through her hands.

"Don't pay attention to what they say." She told her offering her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"They are enjoying this." Nessa shuddered turning her head to the direction of the laughing students and glaring at them.

"They are idiots with nothing else going on in their lives." She said pushing her further away from them.

Elphaba had honestly wanted to steer clear of the men's dorms, but having her sister in a wheelchair made it difficult to maneuver in the grass. She regretfully led her sister by the building hearing the loud commotion as a voice boomed over them. She recognized it as Morrible's so she went closer with her sister to find out what she was saying. Seeing a familiar blonde Elphaba led her sister straight to her, Galinda looked at her momentarily, her hands covering her mouth as she turned back to hear the words Morrible said.

"It is with deep regret, that I inform you that a fellow student has decided to take his own life."

A few gasps were heard and Elphaba frowned as they talked almost merrily.

"He was found and pronounced at the scene. I kindly suggest you all go back to your daily routines, heading to classes as normal. The rest of the students and faculty will be notified as appropriate. Please allow the coroners to do their job. If I find any of you trying to enter the students room I will not fail to punish you accordingly. Thank you, now please run along."

Morrible didn't say a name but when the students began to leave, they all started to chatter to one another the different ways Boq may have ended his life, and the reasons he may have had to go through with it.

Elphaba grew angry at their words but took hold of Nessa's chair and made to her room.

Galinda stood walking beside her, a pair of books clutched to her chest, her eyebrows furrowing in a hurt expression.

"I just don't understand why Boq would do that?" She breathed through her lips.

Elphaba looked around making sure it was only the three of them before she stopped pushing Nessa and stood in front of them.

"Boq did not kill himself. " She revealed causing the two of them to gawk at her.

"What?" Galinda was the one to speak.

"Boq knew about _her_ plans."

Nessa looked up slightly through clouded eyes. "They had him murdered?" She whispered.

"Yes, Avaric said—

"Avaric?" Galinda glowered at her, but Elphaba dismissed her, putting aside her hatred for him for the moment; needing to tell her what she was to do.

"Yes, he was the one to find him. I'm not going to repeat how Boq was murdered but —

"Elphaba," Galinda interrupted again, a pale hand running through her gentle curls. "You really need to stop believing everything he says. Knowing what he is capable of he could have done it himself."

"He is a sleazy asshole, but I don't think he is a murderer."

Galinda did not seem to buy that. "You don't know, I thought I knew him once but look what he turned out to be; a creep, and a arrogant lowlife jerk." The blonde spat the words harshly.

"And you know the reason he is that way." Elphaba reasoned with her but Galinda scoffed slightly. There really wasn't a way to defend him after what he'd done to Galinda, but they had to focus on the present rather than the past.

"I still don't know if I should believe that at all."

Elphaba ignored her kneeling beside her sister, laying a hand on top of hers. "Nessie, you remember what I said happened to Sanevan right? His mind was played with, well, the same thing happened to Avaric."

Nessa shook her head, the tears falling as she did so. "This is so horrible, but why did they have to have Boq killed?"

"He knew things he shouldn't have but we are going to leave Shiz, we are telling Morrible that you need some time off and we are heading home." Elphaba explained to her softly, taking her hands and rubbing her thumbs.

"You can't do that!" Galinda squealed rather loudly and Elphaba was quick to shush her, making sure that no one was around to hear.

"I am doing this."

"Elphaba how did they kill him?" Her sister asked faintly, the words barely audible.

When Nessa repeated herself a little more louder Elphaba blinked not knowing if it was a good idea to tell her."Nessa…"

"How?" Her sister's words came out as an order.

"They…" She paused trying to think of how to make it sound less horrible than what it really was but she could not think of anything at that moment. "His throat..they..."

She didn't need to finish as Galinda inhaled sharply her eyes watering immediately and her sister seemed to go into shock, her eyes rolling back into her head as she slumped in her chair.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she made sure her sister was breathing properly. Once she was sure her sister was okay she turned back to Galinda.

"Galinda, that's not all, Avaric found the window broken with more blood that didn't appear to be Boq's…I think—I'm _sure_ Sanevan did it."

Galinda's mouth open and closed her mouth mumbling incoherent words as she tried to process her words. "Are you saying this because I'm interested in him?"

"Really Galinda? No, that's not why I'm saying this...you are a friend to me and I don't want him to hurt you, Galinda—his arm was wrapped in bandages with blood seeping out—He didn't even look me in the eye when he told me what happened, please…" She almost begged. "I'm not planning to come back at all and I want to know you are safe."

Galinda's head shook slightly."This is insane, Elphaba!"

"It may just be," She admitted."But someone has to stop this. They killed Boq, Galinda…I'm not letting that become my sister, or you, or Fiyero or anyone else, even Avaric…I don't want to live in a world where I'm not going to even be allowed in. I'm green and get enough crap as it is."

"But leaving —

"Is better than staying here with that horrid fish and being scared to speak my mind…." Elphaba sighed running a hand through her hair. "Listen, watch my sister for a few minutes I need to get a few of our things."

"But—

"I'll be back really quickly." She said before running off.

Elphaba had gone into her room and packed the most essential things. Which was mainly a pair of clean clothes. After which she snuck into Nessa's room, packing a few more things than necessary;her shoes giving to her by her father and some of Nessa's favorite dresses along with a few of her brushes, making sure to pack everything tightly in a small suitcase before carrying it out and returning to Nessa.

She stopped in her tracks seeing Morrible talking to Galinda, pointing at her sister obviously wondering what had happened. Elphaba carefully swung the bags in her hands over her shoulder, going over to them. Morrible eyed her curiously as she stepped beside Galinda.

"Oh Miss Thropp," The old fish began sweetly."I was just asking Miss Upland what had happened to your sister?"

"She fainted madame, she liked Boq and—

Morrible nodded in understanding."Of course, do you or either of you have an idea of why Boq may have done what he did?" Morrible gestured towards them.

"No, madame." Galinda answered quickly but Morrible wasn't staring at her, she had her eyes set on Elphaba. Examining her as she quickly lied to her face.

"Boq and I were not particularly close madame, but even then, none of us had any idea he was having these thoughts, I just don't know how he could have thought this was his only solution."

"Right." Morrible nodded, clearly not believing her.

"Madame, I actually came to tell your that our father called for us, or Nessa to be more precise."

"What happened?" Morrible asked in worry.

She was good at pretending.

"Our father has fallen ill and wishes to see Nessarose-"

"May I see the letter? "

"In my haste to heed his wishes I left it in my room….Madame if I may, I find that it is important for us to leave as quickly as we can, I doubt our father would want us to linger any more than we already have. We would have made out earlier but with what happened... " She trailed off eyeing her sister.

"I completely understand, you may go. I will update your professors of this short notice so they may find someone to gather notes for you two. How long do you think you will be gone? "

"A week at most madame, " She lied. "Depending on our fathers situation. "

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you madame." Madame Morrible eyed her oddly before she nodded turning away to leave. Once she was far away Elphaba settled the bags on the handle of Nessa's chair, throughout this Galinda's stare did not waver.

"Galinda, stay close to Fiyero, or always stay in a group, never stay alone with Sanevan…" She warned her and Galinda shook her head.

"You can't just leave like this."

"I am, and I would appreciate it if you cooperated and maybe sent a few of my items home." Elphaba said pushing her sister, leaving Galinda standing there with her mouth open.

The last thing she heard as she walked out of campus was the sound of whirling gears.

* * *

She held her sister close to her as the carriage started going. The horse's galloping and shaking them both, but her sister did not wake.

It wasn't until they were well away from Shiz that her sister's eyes opened.

Nessa was unusually quiet when she explained what she was doing. How she was going to the city and finding a way to stop the plans they had. Her sister had listened and turned away ignoring her.

As the carriage got further from Shiz, Elphaba tried to speak to her again.

"Nessa. "

"Don't Elphaba. " Her sister said hoarsely, sniffling as she sat up straighter in her spot.

"Nessa, you have to listen to me. " Elphaba pleaded putting her hand on her sister's. Nessa sharply pulled her hand away, turning towards her angrily, tears running down her face. "Why? You're going to go and leave me alone. "

"You won't be alone you'll be at home with father." She tried to console her sister who shook her head.

"And father won't understand me. He won't understand what Boq meant to me. " Nessa said choking on his name.

"You guys weren't together long enough —

"Long enough to what?" Nessa screeched. "To know I felt something for him? To cry for him after you said he was killed?"

"Nessa…"

"No, just shut up Elphaba." Elphaba did, if only because nothing she said would be enough for her. Nothing she said would console the sister she was about to leave behind.

Elphaba sighed standing from her spot and knocking at the front of the carriage to get the attention of the driver.

"Stop the carriage!" She shouted at him and he said something that she didn't hear over the sound of the horse's but he stopped.

Elphaba grabbed her bag and her sister looked at her wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" Her sister cried out reaching to take back the bag she had taken.

"I have to go Nessa." She said pulling it out of her reach.

"No, Fabala, don't do this, " Her sister begged fidgeting in her spot. "I thought you were going home with me first!"

"I'm not, I'm sorry Nessa." She apologized opening the door of the carriage.

"You can't leave me like this!" Her sister sobbed reaching for her.

Elphaba felt her eyes begin to water.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." She said again shutting the door behind her.

Her sister's hysterical cries could be heard as she told the driver to go.

Even as she hid into the trees as the carriage sped off she could hear her sister calling for her.

Begging to come back.


	12. Troublesome Escape

**AN:**

 **LifelongLeahstar: Sorry...Kind of :P**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Elphaba was breathing heavily as she removed her hand from his neck, her magic creating ripples in the air. The feeling of static flowing through her as the guard fell like a sack to the floor. She panicked for a moment thinking he may have hit his head too hard. Kneeling down she placed her hand on his chest and felt the steady beating of his heart. She sighed in relief as she grabbed his arm and gently pulled him to the side. Hiding him in the shadow's of the dimly lit corridor of the chamber. Once hidden she patted his body, pulling out a set of keys. With a smirk she went back to the door and unlocked it, pushing it open and walking inside.

Her arms crossed across her chest and she smirked at the figure with his hands tied over his head and a rag covering his mouth.

"You know, when I say distract them I don't mean get caught and tortured?" Elphaba playfully joked, hiding the worry she was feeling at seeing him tied up.

He told her everything he wanted to say in the glare he gave her. Elphaba chuckled as she came closer muttering a quick spell she had learned recently, and in an instant the rope cutting into his skin fell off. She helped him remove the rag from his mouth and he coughed out, a few drops of blood appearing on his arm.

"Next time you can be the one to get caught." Avaric said hoarsely wincing from the pain that must have shot through him as he stood. He flexed and rubbed at his wrists. "Did you get what we came for?" He asked her.

Elphaba grinned pulling something out of her cloak and waving it in his face before putting it back.

Avaric grinned as she helped him balance on his legs. "Something's going right for one of us at least." He huffed and she scoffed. "If you shut up maybe our luck won't end."

Avaric simply made a noise at the back of his throat.

"So what happened with the reason you were here for?" Elphaba asked watching him stagger forward. She put a hand around his arm steadying him but he waved her away. "I'm fine, just some slight bruising in the legs," He told her, "And the idiot left it on the table just over there." He pointed at a table nestled in the edge of the candlelit room. Elphaba scrunched her eyes together to make it out, her eyes not as accustomed to the dark as he had been for the past half hour. Elphaba walked over to it, grabbing the documents from the table and also taking the small flask that had been left behind when the guard had gone out to check on the noise she had made.

Elphaba looked at the paper in her hand and raised an eyebrow at Avaric. "There is only _one_ here?"

"Yeah, well that's all I was able to get before I got rammed into the ground."

"Well, it's better than nothing," She admitted as she handed him the flask. "Here, for the pain."

He grumbled a quick thanks before bringing the small flask towards his lips and taking a quick sip of the alcohol immediately coughing as he felt the burn in his chest.

Elphaba chuckled walking past him and heading for the door. "Now let's go before you find a way to get caught again."

"Screw you."

She laughed quietly as she made her way out of the room and back into the chamber.

Avaric followed, albeit a little slower, as they made their way to the stairs climbing up the creaking steps and into another hall.

Elphaba suddenly stopped, waiting for Avaric to catch up. She looked up lifting an eyebrow but he shook his head.

"I'm fine." He repeated catching his breath and taking another small drink from the flask before closing the lid and shoving it into his pants pocket.

Elphaba watched him shiver as the liquid ran down his throat almost laughing at how he reacted to it.

He nodded once before she began to walk again pulling the edges of her hood on her cloak to hide her face as they came to the exit of the large house.

She waited for a few moments at the exit, her eyes glancing at the guards standing on either side of the large yard illuminating brightly by torches.

She held up a hand telling Avaric how many soldiers were there.

Six. Six guards guarding this side of the house as far as she could see. Two were patrolling the far left of the grounds, where the garden of the doctor's various rose's were planted, and two more to the right, chatting amongst themselves. The other two stood at the gates staring out into the dark wooded forest; where a horse waited for them.

Unless she was able to get extremely angry, the only way to knock them out would be to get near them and be able to touch them.

Avaric tapped her shoulder and she turned. "We run?" He said under his breath and she shook her head looking at him as if he had gone insane.

"That would be stupid." She told him and he stuck his tongue out at her going back to doing whatever he was doing.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and turned back to looking out at the guards, wondering if she should try and sneak towards them or find another way out.

"This would be so much easier if you hadn't decided to get caught." Elphaba complained under her breath. Avaric frowned and pinched her arm and she hissed elbowing him in the stomach.

He grumbled a few choice words under his breath and Elphaba ignored him turning her attention back to the guards. Her lips turned upwards when the guards patrolling the garden moved to talk to each other. The other two in the far right making their way to the side of the house giving them a chance to leave.

She gestured with her finger to Avaric and she silently slipped out of the door keeping low as she watched the guards to make sure they did not turn. She took quicker steps forward, standing on the tip of her toes in the grass to be as silent as possible, the last thing she needed was the guards at the gate to turn their heads now. Taking a cautious step she pressed herself to the walls surrounding the house, her eyes widening as she watched Avaric take his sweet time to walk over to where she was. She looked around him to make sure the guards hadn't noticed them and she took a shaky breath when she realized they hadn't.

"Would you like to take a stroll through the gardens now?" she asked him in annoyance and he flashed her a grin putting one finger to his lips to silence her.

She growled under her breath and he looked smugly at her. Paying him no more attention she edged herself further away from the gate to the spot that they had first entered in, a tree nearby giving them an advantage. She tentatively climbed it trying to be as silent as possible so she wouldn't alarm the two guards at the gate.

Once high enough she leapt onto the wall barely making it as she threw herself into her stomach as quick as she could so she wouldn't be seen. She felt the pain radiate throughout her body as she did so but she shook it off throwing her legs over to the side and dropping to the ground silently. She bit her lip looking at the two guards before whispering," Hurry up. "

She could faintly hear him grunting as he climbed the tree but she kept her eyes on the guards who stilled in their spot hearing the noise. One of them said something to the other before pulling his rifle up and heading into the forest, the other guard staying behind.

She cursed again as her heart began to beat faster.

Avaric had just jumped onto the wall and started to ease himself over it, one of his legs dangled too far and he fell to the floor.

"Fuck. "

The guard had heard. Elphaba pulled on Avaric's hand as he scrambled to stand up. Both flinching as they heard a couple of shots whiz past them as they raced into the trees. She could hear the guards yelling out as she ran breathlessly to the horse, dodging a tree branch as she grasped onto Avaric's hand to pull him when he dragged behind her. _'What the hell is he thinking.'_

She heard more yelling and she pushed herself, holding tightly to Avaric as they found the black horse tied to a tree.

She let go of Avaric's sweaty hand and untied the horse who fought against her when it heard the loud crack of a bullet hitting the tree beside it.

"It's okay!" She held her hands up trying to calm the horse who calmed down enough for her to mount him. She grabbed the horse by the reins to stop herself from being thrown off and waited for Avaric to get on.

"Well, hurry!" She yelled at him turning her head around to see what he was doing to take forever to get on.

She felt the blood drain from her face as her eyes took in his shoulder, the red liquid soaking through the grey fabric of his shirt.

"Huh…I think I've been shot." He chuckled touching at his shoulder and staining his fingers.

Elphaba gave him an incredulous look before he jumped onto the horse behind her.

"Well go, before the adrenaline and shock wear off." He told her quickly wrapping his hands around her waist.

Hearing someone shout nearby, she listened, prodding the horse forward and further away from the scene.

"You ok? " She asked, worried when she felt him sag into her.

"Still alive." He said trying to joke, but she could hear the pain in his voice.

"Stay that way. " She told him, her voice wavering when she felt his face pressed against her back.

"Okay." He answered quietly.

Ever since Elphaba found him wandering about near the Emerald City over a month ago the two had grown close. It wasn't a romantic relationship - no matter how much fun Avaric suggested they would have - It was more of a you have my back and I'll have yours sort of thing.

The two of them had found a small group of outcasts in the shadier side of the Emerald City, in a beaten down wooden shelter that looked as if it could fall at any second - mainly because of the vegetation growing on the roof.

They had found a place to live and a place to start a resistance because every life that was there, and every other life they hadn't met yet, deserved the right to pursue what they wanted. To be who they wanted. Nobody had any right to throw them out and make them outcasts. Nobody had a right to try and change them or erase them. They had been wary at first, the small group only wanted to get through their daily life, but once she and Avaric had explained what was going on in Oz, they accepted what had to be done. Within two weeks they had scouted the city looking for those that would be willing to join with no avail, and then they looked for information from those that worked for the wizard, those who knew more than the others. Which is how they came to find out that a doctor lived just outside of the Emerald City, in his own personal estate seated in the middle of a forest. The doctor in question was one of the men that appeared to explain the effects of entering people's heads and changing things. The two of them had planned a way in. It had been really simple. Distract them long enough to go over a wall and steal the documents with the written explanation and the names attached to the whole thing. All she had to do was take those and replace them with meaningless papers and all Avaric had to do was mess a room up and make it appear it had been an ordinary robbery, which it was, because another part of the plan was getting tickets to an event in fews days that called for representatives from all over Oz.

And it had been going well until Avaric had gotten caught; but they hadn't failed as she carried those documents and he had a ticket to the event.

If he hadn't bled all over it already.

She felt his grip loosen for he waist and she had to hold the reigns with her left hand just to keep him from slipping. "Still with me? "

He grumbled a few incoherent words as a response which only served to worry her more. Holding onto his arms around her waist she gently prodded the horse to go quicker.

It wasn't a long ride, within half an hour she could see that run down house. She had asked him numerous times if he hadn't died and he had replied sarcastically when he could but she could feel his grip weaken as they came to the door.

"I need some help!" She called out frantically when Avaric's body completely slunk into hers, making it impossible to get off without throwing them both down.

Not a moment later a young blonde man came running out, a Fox came out afterwards taking a peek before running back inside. "I'll clear the bed!" Errin, the Fox, yelled out over his shoulder.

"Shit, is he okay?" The blonde boy said in panic as he helped Avaric ease off of her.

Elphaba ignored him, scrambling off and bunching Avaric's shirt up, pressing it on his shoulder hoping to stop some of the blood still coming out.

"Help me get him inside, Tibbet, he's lost a lot of blood, I don't want him to bleed out right here."

Tibbet took a moment admiring Avaric's physique something that made Elphaba want to punch him.

"Tibbet?" She growled startling him, he nodded taking Avaric's left arm and throwing him over his shoulder.

Elphaba would have admired his strength but she was more preoccupied with having to hide the horse. She led the horse as quickly as she could to the handmade stable beside the house before rushing inside. The Animals all stared in shock, none of them had put themselves in that much of a risk before. She pushed a Wolve aside and barged into her room, where she witnessed Tibbet lay Avaric into the bed as carefully as he could with the help of Errin.

"Bring me a clean shirt or something." Elphaba told Tibbet who nodded and ran out of the shabby room. While she waited for him to return she stripped Avaric's shirt off making him wince when it grazed his shoulder.

Avaric was biting down on his lip as she pressed it against his shoulder. Tibbet returned with a towel a moment later.

"My hands are shaking, I can't do it." Tibbet said shakily, the towel in his hand moving violently.

Elphaba nodded taking the towel and switching it with the blood-filled shirt.

Tibbet paled when he saw the entrance wound. Avaric winced when she applied more pressure, yelling out obscenities when she slipped and bumped his shoulder with her elbow.

Elphaba's hand began to slightly tremble but she controlled it by focusing on stopping the blood.

Avaric was no longer screaming and when she took a quick glance up her heart stopped momentarily. His eyes were wet but closed and his ashen face had fallen to the side.

"Check his pulse." Elphaba ordered resuming her work.

Tibbet did so immediately, checking his neck and pressing his head to Avaric's chest, he sighed in relief. "He's just fainted."

She gave a quick nod as she continued to press his shoulder firmly.

"Do we have anything to wrap his shoulder with?" Elphaba asked ten minutes later when the blood began to clot.

Tibbet was shaking uncontrollably as he looked at her but he answered. "I-I may h-have something."

"Bring it, and bring me plenty of water, I need to flush the dirt out."

Tibbet's head snapped up at her, his eyes wide in confusion."You aren't going to take the bullet out?"

Elphaba shook her head."I think that would only make it worse, sticking tweezers in there and trying to fish it out is going to damage him more than if we just let it stay."

Tibbet wasn't sure what to think but he hurried out of that room - hopefully to get what she had asked for.

Elphaba let herself exhale heavily as she leaned back and rested for a minute. Letting herself listen to Avaric's soft breathing.

It had been at least six hours later that Avaric woke up asking for water. Tibbet almost rushed out of the room to get him some as Elphaba set aside the papers she had been reading.

"There you are." She said with a weary smile. Avaric's lips slightly turned upwards before he grimaced moving his head to look at his shoulder.

"All patched up am I?" He blinked hazily for a few seconds before turning back to her.

"Sort of."

He made a noise at the back of his throat resting his head back.

"I read the documents." She told him quietly and he lifted his head, his eyes eagerly awaiting the answer he had been wanting.

"And—

"I brought you your water!" Tibbet interrupted rushing to his side. Avaric nodded gratefully attempting to grab the cup but Tibbet had other plans, instead of simply handing him the cup Tibbet helped Avaric lift his head, placing the cup carefully to his lips.

Avaric frowned but when the cold liquid touched his lips he didn't protest, downing the water as quick as he could.

"All better now?" Elphaba asked and Avaric's smirked slightly at her. "A kiss would make it much better."

Before she had a chance to retort Tibbet leaned over and quickly kissed Avaric, pulling away with a proud smile on his face.

Avaric's mouth fell slightly opened and he appeared to be in a state of shock. Elphaba couldn't help herself when she began to laugh.

"You didn't say _whose_ kiss." Tibbet pointed out with an enormous grin as he left the room satisfied.


	13. Getting Something Done

After her laughter subsided to small snickers she forced herself to calm down. If only because Avaric began to fidget in discomfort. "How are you feeling?" She asked, her smile turning into a worried frown as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Like I got fucking shot." He answered bluntly, wiping at his lips.

She ignored that, tossing a bloody towel to the floor. "I had Tibbet go into town and get you some medication. Be lucky you have that in your system."

"Screw me Thropp." He spat and she glared angrily at him, making him wince.

"Sorry, I'm trying." He apologized through his teeth.

"You're going to have to try harder."

"Sometimes I can't help it, I try not to…" Avaric sighed, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

She waited for him and he reopened his eyes to look at her, "Thank you." Avaric finally said.

"Avaric…" She warned and he nodded quickly.

"I know, I know—fight against it… but sometimes I can't." He said, sounding worn out. "This is me and this is who they made me. "

"Well, you have to try harder…" She trailed off looking at him apologetically. Avaric noticed, immediately attempting to sit up but she held her palm against his forehead to stop him.

"What's wrong?" He asked in distress and she glanced at the documents for a moment before turning back to him.

"The papers…They call it a _reset._ " She told him plainly and Avaric tensed as he nodded. "Okay…but, what does it say?" He questioned and Elphaba left his side and walked over to the chair to lift the papers to hand them to him. Avaric took them anxiously, scanning over them and searching for the answer he wanted. "Basically, they are getting into people's heads through an incision behind the ear," she explained to Avaric whose eyes were still pouring over the papers. "...and sending messages with magic to their brain to reroute their memories and implant new ones; and the new ones force themselves to take control, making it easy to change them to whatever the hell they want."

Avaric lowered the papers, "Does it say anything on how to reverse it?"

Elphaba couldn't meet his eye as she took the papers back. "No. There is no reversal, results are said to be final."

It was quiet as she straightened the documents in her hand and put them back into their folder.

"So… I'm stuck as this forever?"

"But you're going to try very hard to remember." She said quickly, not needing him to give up on everything.

"You just told me there was no way for this to be undone!"

"Yet that day I accidentally knocked you out you remembered something." She reminded him and Avaric shrugged, wincing when he moved his shoulder.

"I don't even know if it really was a memory or just a fantasy." He spoke in a low voice, clearly in pain.

"Either way, you are going to fight this."

"I can't," he complained raising his hand to rest across his forehead. "I feel a need to just — These thoughts in my mind want to…"

"I don't care what you feel like you need to do. I don't care how terrible you think your thoughts are— _you are going to fight against them and you are going to win_. It's difficult, I understand, your internal enemy has your strength and your intelligence, but you have the _will_."

He sighed, blinking slowly. "I'm trying, but every time… I just feel like getting up and—"

She stopped him there. "Don't think about what you feel like doing, g _et that into your head, Avaric_."

"I know it's wrong."

"Exactly, it's wrong, so _fight against it._ Fight against what they made you, learn to control it."

Avaric took deep breaths in front of her, his troubled eyes darting everywhere as he began to slowly nod, closing his eyes once more.

"See, just breath and think of nice things." She suggested placing the folder in her hands aside to focus on him.

"I have nothing nice in my life." He said bitterly. His attitude at the moment annoyed her more than it should have. He had been the same way since the beginning but right now it was worse than before. He was acting like a child and it made her want to shove him off the bed.

"Then think of what's most important to you, think of things that make you smile. Think of what is making you do this and be a better person."

His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head at her. "I have nothing. All I have…is the need to make sure Boq's death was not in vain."

She raised an eyebrow. "So it's revenge that's driving you forward?"

He mocked her facial expression."Must I have another reason?"

There he went again ignoring what she was saying and acting like a stubborn idiot. If it were up to Elphaba she would toss him off the bed as a way to reason with him. Although that wouldn't be the best idea at the moment with his current shoulder problem, so she simply glared at him until he got the memo.

"What do you want me to say? That I don't want anyone else to go through what I am? That I don't want anyone else to get hurt? I don't want someone else to hurt someone they love—"

Elphaba smirked, and at her change of expression Avaric cut his words short. That had worked better than she expected. He must have realized what he told her because there were no other words from him.

Her smug smirk never fell even as the corner of his lips lifted. "You're very sneaky Thropp."

She shrugged with a slight chuckle. "You're too easy."

He blew air out of his nose and smiled. "Okay, I will try." He said in resignation. "I'll do all in my power to keep control of myself."

That made her smile. "That's good, now we need to talk about the event." Elphaba said changing the subject.

"I'm still going to do it. " He said without missing a beat and Elphaba shook her head, pointing at his shoulder.

"You got shot. I'll do it. "

"No offense, or get offended it doesn't matter to me," he shrugged. "but you are green. "

"And you got shot." She reiterated, proving her point by poking him near his wound. Avaric's eyebrows shot up at the pain, baring his teeth at her, and then suddenly began grinning cheekily, "So," he began. "You are still green. It doesn't matter if you are lanky—like you are, or fat, or have jugs the size of melons. Green is green."

She scowled at him, not dignifying that with a response.

"...And you can do magic which would be nice, if you could do magic well." He said and Elphaba pressed her lips together unable to stop herself from answering.

"I've been trained. " She argued and Avaric started to laugh despite looking like he might faint at any moment from pain.

"For like a month! You can paralyze someone and fix things, but you don't have a spell for disguising yourself, or even healing." He pointed out gesturing to his shoulder.

"I don't have to hide myself as I'm not a fugitive. I've done nothing to be suspected of anything and as far as anyone knows I am on a spiritual retreat. So it matters little if I go out or If I'm green, or if _you_ think my magic is subpar."

"Wasn't your father a unionist minister before?"

"That is relevant _how_?"

"It is sort of relevant. If everyone knows he was a minister before he became Governor wouldn't people know if you were religious or not?"

"I was often dragged to his little sermons, I was there for most of them. The people didn't really care whether I was there willingly or not—that is, they don't know I wasn't particularly religious, so for anyone who might have known me there, they wouldn't know I was lying now. If Nessa did as I wrote, my absence is explained."

"Exactly. You are supposed to be on a spiritual vacation so you can't go into that event. It's not possible at all... It's a private event and we have a stolen invitation and you aren't even supposed to be in the city. Just let me do it it's easier for me to pretend. I'm Gillikin; I'm blonde; and I'm very male. I can literally blend in with any other Gillikin there, I mean, they wouldn't be as handsome, but I blend in."

He was right but she didn't need him to know that. His ego was clearly big enough as it was. Luckily she had thought of more than one alternative to going to the event. Elphaba grabbed the folder again and skimmed through the documents to find the ones she needed.

"We have the legal documents with the detailed procedures right here, and with signatures…" She handed said papers to Avaric. "Most importantly we have the Wizard and Morrible's names connected to them…We don't even need to go to that event!"

Avaric read over the names and he stilled. Elphaba knew whose name he was reading so she snatched the documents away. They both knew that his father allowed this to happen to him, but it was another thing for him to see his father was in agreement for it to happen to so many others.

Avaric shook his head once and began arguing with her again."Even so, I need to go in there so we can find a way inside."

"Do we have to? I say we take the documents to—"

"To who?" He said resentfully. "Everyone is either on their side, or they will be after they mess with their mind…what we need is to get in there and find a way in so we can—"

"Avaric, I get it, but we don't have the numbers to create an uprising right now. It's three humans and five Animals. None of which have done anything like this before. None of us knows what can happen. _We_ don't even know what might happen." She tried to explain to him and Avaric seemed to understand as he began to nod.

"I know."

"...And other humans and Animal just aren't willing to risk their lives, or their children's lives for this. They prefer living in exile to putting themselves at risk."

"But if we don't do something people are going to lose more!"

"I know what they'll lose. I also know from these stack of papers that it is going to take time, and it's going to segregate a lot of citizens."

"Then what are we doing? We have to go out and do something!" Avaric argued hissing when he moved his shoulder.

They did have to do something, and they would.

"Avaric…What happens when we take this information out to someone who is on our side? They go in and they arrest those who are in any way associated with this, all it takes is a little magic to knock someone out and a little incision to make them forget who they are...and then what?"

Avaric narrowed his eyes at her evidently not getting what she was saying."So you're saying we should wait until an entire country of people forget who they are before we do something?"

"No," She said in exasperation, running a hand through her hair. "I'm saying that if we want to do something we can't do it while we are in hiding."

Avaric stared at her in awe, finally getting what she was trying to say. "Are you saying…"

She nodded. "That we have to become fugitives and call them out…Yes. There is bound to be someone who believes us."

It was risky, but there was no other option to her. Avaric smiled widely reaching towards her. "I could kiss you right now."

She scrunched her nose slapping his hand away. "No thanks."

"You're missing out."

"From what I remember, I'm really not."

Avaric chuckled leaning his head back and sighing.

"Are you remembering your kiss with Tibbet?" She quipped and Avaric chuckled.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, he kisses better than you... and you are one terrific kisser." He winked at her and she slapped him forgetting about his shoulder momentarily. Avaric hissed in pain clutching at his shoulder.

"I am so sorry." She apologized again, finding the pain medication on the small bed stand and offering him a couple which he refused.

"You are trying to kill me aren't you?" He gasped biting down on his lip.

"I'm not trying to kill you. You annoy me."

"Hmm sure.. So how are we doing this? "

"We have to make the citizens aware of this any way necessary. "

"The way you speak. It's such a turn on. "

Her nostrils flared. "I will refrain from the punch I want to give you until you are fully healed —That does not mean you can say your stupid remarks whenever you want. "

"So if I ask you if you would just strip and—" Elphaba pinched his lips shut. Her temper beginning to get the better of her. "You say another sleazy thing and I swear I will find a spell to shut you up forever. "

Avaric mumbled something under her fingers and she let his lips go.

He stretched them out quite dramatically. "It would take a lot more than a spell to make me quiet forever. "

She rolled her eyes."Clearly another bullet in you."

Avaric looked at her and chuckled."You are something else. "

"Clearly." She said gesturing to her skin. "Now stop distracting me. I'm going to that stupid thing and finding a place to enter from the outside. "

"I'm distracting to you?" He smiled annoyingly. "I didn't know that I had that effect on you."

"You don't, you are just a bother."

"But I still distract you. That right there is development to me."

"No, " Elphaba sighed irritably, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You are infuriating."

Avaric chuckled again, leaning back. "You and I would make a lot of sense. "

Elphaba eyes flicked over to him. "I'm sorry? "

"I said that you and I would make sense." He repeated.

Elphaba blinked, he was being serious. "How?"

"We would constantly challenge each other and never back down." He explained, to her disbelief.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. "You and I as a couple you mean? "

"Well I wasn't talking about Tibbet and I. "

"You two would make a lovely couple. You did say he kisses better than I do. "

Avaric rolled his eyes. "But you and I would be perfect. You're already here helping me, now imagine if we got together and argued about something meaningless? Can you imagine the mind-blowing angry sex we would have afterwards? "

Elphaba laughed, shaking her head at Avaric. "This is really a conversation we are going to have?"

"Yes. Think about it. It might work well for the two of us. "

Elphaba snorted."Yes, with your infallible logic of having mind-blowing sex after an argument."

"We'd make it work. You help me not be an arrogant snob and I help you not be so stuck up."

Elphaba froze, glaring at Avaric. "Stuck up?"

"Like. A. Tampon. " He enunciated his words carefully, a cheeky smile on his face.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at him before sitting back. "I'm not falling for it. "

Avaric blinked innocently. "Falling for what?"

"The best thing that you would receive from an argument is me ignoring you. Angry sex is not going to even be considered for a moment. "

"Not a little bit? Look at me, I've been shot, I'm helpless right now!"

Elphaba snorted again wanting nothing more than to throw something at his face.

"Avaric shut up and rest, or am I going to have to put you to sleep? " She threatened raising her hand and Avaric immediately paled. "Understood."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Avaric decided to talk again.

"I'm still the one who is going to go to that event. I can handle it. I won't do anything stupid. Please believe me. " He said genuinely, the joking behavior past him.

"You are hurt and if someone recognizes you…"

"'I'm not a fugitive..yet.. I mean, I think, as long as I wasn't blamed for... his death.. I can do this."

She pursed her lips in thought. "I don't know."

"Please. I swear for the love I have for Galinda that I will be careful and stay out of trouble. "

"You're hurt and it's two days until event. "

"My shoulder is hurt, my legs and perfect smile are not. " He grinned winking at her to make his point clear.

"But you have a chance at getting caught and you can't fight back." She argued and Avaric waved her off.

"I'll be careful. I've snuck around plenty during my short time at Shiz and even before that. I'll be okay."

"Okay, you can go if only because it would be a stupid thing for me to do." She admitted in frustration. "I'll let you rest now, If you get lonely let me know."

"Oh?" Avaric lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah, so I can send in Tibbet to keep you company." She grinned leaving the room.

* * *

Avaric was still in pain the day of the event. They had both found out that it was actually a birthday celebration for the wizard, meaning Avaric would need to be extra careful as there was sure to be double the security everywhere. Elphaba tried to argue with him to stay behind when she found out, promising him that somehow they would find another way in, but Elphaba could not persuade him.

They had pitched in - with most of it coming from Tibbet's income as an assistant librarian in the Emerald City library - to get him a suit. He had put it on with the help of Elphaba who had stayed unusually quiet throughout Avaric's snide remarks, something she hoped scared him enough to be quiet.

"So how do I look?" Avaric asked her as he stood straight. Elphaba took a step back from him and looked him over.

"Not bad." She admitted seeing him check himself out in a small mirror they had.

He was wearing an all black suit, which was great since he was still bleeding from his shoulder. He had shaved and showered by himself even though he had asked if Elphaba wanted to join him; with a great show of restraint she had not broken his nose.

"Okay, I'm going to be outside just walking around the city if at any time-"

"I'm not doing anything stupid," He repeated, for what felt to Elphaba like the millionth time. "I'm going in and charming everyone I talk to while I look for possible entrances. I know what to do."

Elphaba clicked her tongue, straightening the black tie he wore. "I know you do, but sometimes you can't control what _you do_."

"I can control myself. I might never be able to go back to who I once was but I can try and be someone else. I can pretend if I have to." He said confidently and Elphaba believed in him nodding at him with a smile.

"Okay," She accepted, double checking that no white bandage was visible. She fixed a stray blonde hair on his head and took a step back. "You do your best."

He grinned and she excused herself to find her cloak.

"You know you're going to look suspicious as hell walking around the palace with a cloak over your head."

"I'll just cough and tell people I'm sick…they'll steer clear." She answered, fixing the cloak around her.

Avaric squinted his eyes, confusing her. Had she put the cloak on backwards? "Well, you are looking a little green there."

"Asshole."

He just laughed.

It was an hour later that Elphaba watched as Avaric strolled up to the palace. Gale force guards in green and gold uniforms surrounded the entire area, overseeing that everything went well. She watched as he blended in with the others that had been invited and entered easily.

All she could do now was walk around and look like she belonged.

* * *

Avaric's heart was pumping, his shoulder feeling numb as he flashed a charming smile to the woman, lifting his stolen invitation and being waved in. He was lucky they were women up front because otherwise he would be in trouble. He let out a small breath as he made it inside smiling and politely greeting those who would speak to him. The place was unsurprisingly decorated in green and it was certainly impressive but he was not here to marvel at the lights or the women— like the one who was eyeing him from across the room. She was a tall brunette and she was very appealing. When was the last time he had some fun? He winked at her and she giggled making his body burn in want.

 _"I don't care what you feel like you need to do…you have the will."_ He could hear her stern voice in his head. But he didn't want to do anything bad at all. It was a natural response, nothing out of the ordinary, just day to day urges of a young man.

Day to day urges...but not what he was here for. So Avaric repeated Elphaba's words and he turned away from the brunettes sight. He had to focus on what he was here to do. He wasn't here to enjoy himself and he wasn't here to find someone to warm his bed. He crossed the room to grab a drink, taking a glass of what smelled like some sort of champagne while smiling at the server. He tipped it back downing it all in one gulp. The server looked at him in awe as he placed the glass down and thanked him. Hurrying to excuse himself from a man who began to talk to him so animately. He walked out of that room towards the restroom watching the guards standing in the hallway to stop those that wandered. He went inside the restroom cursing under his breath. How in hell was he going to get past them? He looked around the restroom, finding nothing that could help him. Honestly he hadn't thought this plan through when he came in - he really hadn't, and Elphaba had warned him about it.

He pounded his right hand on the emerald sink something he instantly regretted when the pain shot across his shoulder. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, letting himself breath deeply.

He'd have to get out of here, there was no way he could sneak inside the palace, especially with his shoulder now that his pain medication wore off. He turned the tap on the sink and let the cool liquid flow through his hands, patting his face to cool himself. He took one of the fresh towels that were nearby and dried his face, slicking his hair back and throwing the towel in the hamper. He took a small breath as he stepped outside of the restroom and immediately felt his shoulder radiate in pain as he bumped into someone. He bit his tongue from the pain that was going through him, hunching over and jutting his hand out to the wall to hold himself up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-

His head whipped up as he recognized the voice.

"Avaric?" She said quietly, looking beautiful as ever in the amber colored dress she wore. "Galinda?" for a moment his lips turned up into a smile before he realized she shouldn't be seeing him. She shouldn't be there.

"Avaric you—

He didn't listen to the rest of her words as he took a step back, one of the guards eyeing him and urgently coming towards him with his rifle raised. He could hear Galinda shouting as he sprinted off towards the palace doors.

…And stopping immediately when a group of soldiers stood at the door, with Morrible standing in front of them, smiling but not at him.

His whipped his head around to see who she was smiling at and he was sure he stopped breathing.

"Excellent job my dear." Morrible praised Galinda who nodded and went over to her. "We got him."

Morrible smile was then directed at him as a hand grabbed onto his arm.


	14. Worrisome Situations

Elphaba was already worried enough when she agreed to let Avaric go into the palace. She was unsure if that was the correct choice and she advised him against going, but Avaric pleaded to go in and she had relented. She was thrilled when after an hour of wandering around she found a small opening near the East side of the palace. It wasn't the most fun way to enter but it was a way. Then her excitement turned into nervousness when after another hour of waiting he did not come out. Nevertheless she waited, waited and watched as the guests trickled out one by one and left. At that point, she began to slightly panic when it did not escape her notice that the city was slowly filling with gale force soldiers. She bit the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from having a full blown panic attack and walked off in the direction of the shelter. Maybe she hadn't seen him leave and he was back home. There was no need to start panicking.

Elphaba pulled the dark cloak further around her face as she walked, pulling her sleeves to hide her hands. No one really paid attention to her something she secretly enjoyed and relished.

If only because it made her feel normal even when she wasn't. Perhaps if this hadn't had happened, her life could be different. Or not. She wasn't being a pessimist when she thought that even if this hadn't happened she would still be green and she would still be a freak. Only this way she was able to really do something with her life and not settle for taking care of Nessa for the rest of her life.

In a way, she felt longing for that life of taking care of Nessa with Sanevan by her side. If things had been different she was sure that would have been her life, and she would have been happy with that life, but now... Things changed and he changed, and he killed Boq...

He would always be her first love and that is something that would never change. Elphaba shook her head violently. She shouldn't be thinking of him now. She had more important things to think about. She didn't want to think of anything; all she wanted to do was walk without having to worry until she absolutely had to. She already knew what she had to do if Avaric wasn't there, and she wanted to deal with that then. So she pushed those thoughts away no matter how hard it was for her and she simply enjoyed the short walk taking a deep breath and letting the evening air fill her lungs. The climate had changed dramatically in the two months they had left Shiz, it was either that or she wasn't used to the colder weather of the Emerald City. She shivered walking out of the city, and was glad when she arrived to the shelter.

Elphaba turned her head to double check if it was safe to enter, she wiped her feet on the mat and unlocked the door.

"Avaric?" She called out once she was inside, pulling her hood back to get a better look.

"Hasn't been back yet." Someone answered and a chill went up her spine.

"Crap. Well, I have reason to believe he has been captured." She informed them and the Animals began to talk over each other. Elphaba raised her hands to quiet them. "I have to take the documents and hide them, the five of you get packed and be ready to leave when I return."

"I'm not leaving. We are safe here." The Wolf, Olsen, growled pushing himself in front of the other to stand before her.

Elphaba looked at Olsen, his teeth baring at her. "If you wish to stay you may go ahead, but personally I wouldn't take the chance. Anyone else want to stay?" She looked at the other Animals.

"I don't see any reason to leave." A Beaver named Benny spoke up, his wife nodding in agreement beside him."Avaric wouldn't snitch on us and it's not like we are doing anything wrong by living here."

"You seem to think too highly of Avaric, he may not be a snitch but if someone he cares about is threatened he will spill everything. I know for a fact he wont care what he says."

Relan, a Raccoon immediately jumped up. "You are all crazy, I'm going." He scurried off to his room.

"We should never have brought you two in at all." Olsen complained and she flashed him a look.

"You don't have to worry about us anymore Olsen."

"Good. You two have been nothing but trouble and now we might have to be even more careful because that Gillikin boy wont be able to use his head."

"Listen. It's a possibility, he might not say a thing and he may not even be captured. For all I know, he found some girl and he's out there enjoying himself. I'm only telling you to come with me because it's only getting worse for Animals in the city. I didn't see one Animal walking about other than the horses that were being used to pull the carriages. "

"We'll be fine. We aren't in the city." Olsen argued and she sighed. There was nothing she could do and she couldn't force them to go.

"If that's what you feel. Now if I may I'm grabbing my stuff." She moved to leave but Olsen stood in his spot, after a moment he growled and let her pass. She couldn't shake the possibility that Avaric had gone off with some girl, but she had to be prepared for everything and hide those papers. Elphaba walked into her room and took her bag shoving her few objects into it and grabbing the document from under her pillow, hiding them within a book in her bag.

"You have less things than I do and you took forever." Relan chuckled, with a bag in hand when she returned.

"So where are you thinking of going?" Errin asked her eyeing her from across the room.

"I'll stay close by and see if Avaric comes back, if he does we'll move along on our plan and tell everyone. If he doesn't come back I'm going to see if I can do anything to get him out without too much risk."

"Okay. Good luck." Errin told her and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Let's go!" Relan shouted throwing his bag around his shoulder and rushing out.

Elphaba chuckled before following behind him. Her cloak already covering her from the cold wind that was now blowing.

"So what's the real plan?" Relan asked not a couple minutes later.

Elphaba turned to him slightly, watching the path in front of her. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that you aren't thinking of going around and trying to defraud the Wizard."

"Why do you say that?"

"You aren't that stupid. What sort of person would just go around and do that? No one would just believe some random crazy girl—who also happens to be green. You'd have to be stupid through and through."

Elphaba shrugged, a small breeze of the cold air blowing into her cloak causing her to shiver. "Maybe I am?"

Relan paused and studied her, shaking his head a moment later. "Don't think so. Everyday you stay up for Oz knows how long reading those books that Tibbet brings you."

"I like to read." She argued wrinkling her nose from the cold. "Trying to keep my education going is a very different thing than knowing how to make a perfect plan to reveal a corrupt government. It's not my expertise at all, I'm doing what I can."

"You're young but not stupid. It would be reckless of you to do what you want to do…unless you are looking for the attention and not actually helping the people."

Elphaba faltered in her steps momentarily.

"Maybe that is what you're looking for?"

"I'm green. What more attention could I receive?" Elphaba retorted heading into the trees when the path opened up more.

"Positive attention." He chuckled as he followed. "You're talented in magic, and if what you have been saying is true that talent can be greatly used by the Wizard. You'd be held in such high esteem."

She thought of that before...but now things were very different.

"That doesn't matter to me. There are more important things to do. Besides, I know little of my magic and what I do know is useful enough. Everything else is out of my control."

"Yeah…But I find it odd that Avaric was able to stand and walk with little pain two days after being shot…There isn't any sort of infection either." He said knowingly.

"Tibbet brought pain medication, it was enough to drug him up enough to make him believe he was all right." She answered stiffly and Relan smiled.

"Of course, that's _some_ pain medication. I'm sure any hospital in Oz would love that quick working relief…"

Her eyes narrowed, looking at him. "You don't believe me?"

"I —" Both of them stilled immediately at the noise. There was another loud crack in the air before Elphaba realized what it was.

It was a gunshot.

She felt the blood drain from her face as she turned around. "I'm gonna—"

"I'm short, I'll check." Relan hissed rushing off before she had a chance to object but she followed behind him with careful steps. It would be hard to spot her in the midst of the trees but there was always that possibility she could be caught. Relan stopped and clambered up a tree while Elphaba peeked out from behind it.

She bit her bottom lip at the sight. "No…" She turned her eyes away clenching her teeth and pressing her eyes together tightly.

"We have to go." She said quietly, so only Relan could hear.

She heard the rustling of the leaves as Relan climbed back down his face showing everything she was currently pushing away.

"We can't just…" He trailed off his head shaking.

"There isn't anything we can do anymore. We have to go somewhere else." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"But they —"

"—They are gone, or they will be, and we will too if we don't go."

"We can't just leave them!"

"There is nothing we can do!" Elphaba said more firmly.

"There's a possibility—"

"Relan. They are dragging them out. If we want to do something we have to get these documents as far away from here. That's what we can help with. "

"So we're just gonna let them drag them out like that? " He said looking at her in horror as if she was at fault for the Animal's deaths. Which she could have, they could have been following her for all she knew, but that wasn't something she wanted to think about.

"If we get caught, if they so much as see that we saw them, we will not make it out alive. You know this."

Relan was frowning at her words because he knew they were right. No matter how much she wanted to go back and do something. She couldn't because doing that meant that a considerable amount of people would suffer. That would not happen, she could not let that happen.

So Elphaba reluctantly turned away and walked off going further into the trees, she heard the tiny steps behind her moments later.

"We should find Tibbet." The tiny voice came out in a soft whisper.

He was mourning his friends she knew, but she couldn't let herself break at all. She had so much to do, too much to think about and plan.

"We should," She agreed with him. "Lets stick by the path. I wouldn't be surprised if we saw him any second now, it's around the time he is usually home."

"How are we going to tell him?" Relan choked on his words and Elphaba bit back a small cry.

"We don't." She said in a hard tone. "We just say they were captured and taken and that we escaped."

Relan gasped, "That's lying."

"It's better than the truth."

"I'm sure that's exactly what those people tell themselves when they kill Animals and wipe people's heads to forget about it." He said bitterly.

Elphaba stilled in her steps while Relan continued walking.

She followed behind almost brooding. Why would he compare her to them? She didn't want to hurt anyone.

They walked silently until they made it to the edge of the forest. Something that only took five minutes but felt like an eternity in the tensed air.

Walking until they could finally see Tibbet's form in the distance. She paused as she saw him, almost skipping back home with a bag around his shoulder—her books.

Relan whistled trying to catch his attention when he came closer and Tibbet stopped, looking around for the noise. His head tilting as he frowned, peering into the trees.

"Tibbet?" Relan scurried over to him and Tibbet smiled widely.

"Relan? What are you doing out here so late?" Elphaba was quick to get to him and quiet him down.

"Shush." She whispered as he gasped into her hand in alarm.

Tibbet tried saying something but his words were muffled by her hand as she simply said, "Gale force. "

That made Tibbet quiet and Elphaba removed her hand from his mouth as he whirled to face her.

"What's going on? What happened?" his voice rose an octave looking nervously at her and then at Relan who tried quieting him again. "Relan what's going on? "

Relan opened his mouth and closed it quickly blinking and turning to Elphaba with a frown.

"Miss Elphaba will explain. " He looked at Tibbet for a moment before Tibbet nodded and met her gaze.

"We have to go, it's no longer safe here." She stammered on her words. Something she had never done before. "Do you know of any other place? "

"What? What about the others? " He blinked at them both in surprise.

"They are gone." She responded automatically feeling Relan's eyes bore into her side.

"Captured?" Tibbet asked in fear.

She snuck a glance at Relan who was staring at her almost expecting her to tell Tibbet the lie.

"No. They've been.. " She closed her eyes for a moment, swallowing the knot in her throat ."They were... They are most likely dead. " She admitted painfully. Tibbet's mouth fell open in shock, looking at her in complete terror.

"No, they can't have been…we're safe, it's not possible." He said, running both his hands through his blonde hair.

"They are gone Tibbet."

"But Relan…How can this be?" Tibbet shook his head violently. "It's not possible we were promised!"

Elphaba turned her head to him sharply. "You were what?"

"My father…he promised me he'd leave us alone."

She furrowed her eyebrows."Your father?"

"Yes!" He nodded. "He's…He's part of the Wizard's personal guards and he promised me-"

"You're father works with the Wizard?" She said accusingly and Tibbet fell silent.

"Um..yes."

Elphaba's nose flared. If she had known his father was working for the wizard, Avaric might not be wherever he was and the Animals might not have been harmed.

"Don't take it the wrong way - He kicked me out for not being man enough!" Tibbet said quickly at the look on her face.

"You know we've been looking for a way into the palace even before we got those papers and you didn't bother in telling me your father literally works inside?"

"I live- lived, with Animals that hate the wizard. I didn't think it was information I should be saying out loud."

"You could have told me!"

"Why would I do that? My father is a homophobic asshole but he doesn't deserve to be threatened by you!"

"I wouldn't have threatened him!"

Tibbet's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes, you would have. If you didn't get what you wanted you would have threatened him."

"I wouldn't have hurt him!" She answered heatedly.

"He could have hurt you or he could have hurt us. If I would have told you it would have come back to us."

"Doesn't really matter now does it?" Relan muttered.

"It still matters…Listen Tibbet. I'm not looking to threaten or hurt your father, but if you can talk to him- "

"- I'm not doing that," He shook his head briskly. "I'm not risking my father's life no matter how homophobic he may be. I have a sister and I'm not putting her in danger."

She cursed under her breath but nodded, "Okay, I understand. I'm not that inconsiderate."

"You sure sound like it." He snapped at her and Elphaba scowled at him.

"Okay, stop this the both of you. Right now we need to find someplace safe, unfortunately the safest places are in the Vinkus and Munchkinland and we need to prepare for those kind of trips."

"I know of another place, but it's inside the city. They don't work for the Wizard so it's of no use interrogating them."

She glared at Tibbet and he slowly grinned. "I'm just joking Elphaba. Trying to bring the tone back down, sometimes you don't think the things you do. You would have very much threatened my father if it helped you and I know I'm joking about the interrogating thing, but honestly, they know less about the Wizard and his laws and care only about helping others, so if you want to come follow me."

Elphaba had no other choice.

* * *

Her lips parted slightly as her eyes glazed over his form. Avaric was sitting still right in front of her, his eyes staring blankly at nothing, once in a while he blinked. Morrible had asked her to wait with him while she finished something else. She still wasn't trusted to know what it was she was doing.

But she waited, feeling uncomfortable being beside Avaric but she had no choice. She caught another glance at him wondering what Morrible had done to him to stop him from resisting. He just sat there, not looking at her and not doing anything at all. He fought against the guards hold and he had been brought into the room with Morrible, when she was asked to stay and watch him he had already been sitting there.

She was curious, her hand reached forward without meaning to and she grazed his arm feeling her fingers prickle at the small hairs there, she heard his breath hitch and Galinda's hand stopped, resting on his arm. Her brow furrowed as she watched his eyes roam towards her for a split second. "Avar-"

The door opened and she pulled her hand away staring at Morrible entering the room.

"How is our little friend? He didn't say a word did he or show any signs that he is aware of his surroundings? " Morrible asked her with pursed lips.

"No, Madame. " She lied easily.

"That's good, very good my dear girl. "

She smiled politely. "I was wondering... What exactly is going on with him? If it's appropriate to ask madame. "

"Asking questions Miss Upland? Good, good. You are trying to learn. "

She smiled again, nodding.

"He is currently in a passive mode. It's a little perk in those that have been changed." Morrible looked at Avaric and brushed her fingers in his hair, causing Galinda to shiver. "They already have the spell blocking their memories and likes, this one blocks their whole mind. Right now all he hears is buzzing from our lips and he sees nothing but blurs." Morrible shook his hair almost playfully before shoving his head to the side.

She tightened her jaw as Avaric did nothing but look forward and blink. "Is he the first to go through this sort of thing or are there others? How do you know that he is not pretending?" Was he pretending? She could have sworn that his eyes had focused on her when she had reached out to him earlier. However, that wasn't something that Morrible needed to know.

"Wonderful question. He is not the first and I know he hears and sees nothing because it has been tested before. It also helps that he isn't fighting back as he used to." Morrible sneered as she came close to Avaric again and she watched as Morrible placed a finger in front of his eyes waving it back and forth, and grabbing at his chin to twist it.

"Oh." She simply said, watching Morrible enjoy that he was under her control.

"Have you any news from our friend?" Morrible asked her, leaving Avaric alone.

Galinda shook her head."No madame, he said he was close to finding them when you were gone. You have no reason to doubt him he knows what he has to do."

Morrible huffed. "If those imbeciles would have listened to their orders this would not be happening, I would not have any need to send that silly boy out there and they would still all have their jobs and be free men.…"

"He is with us, Madame. He will not disappoint you or the Wizard."

"So confident are you?" Morrible asked with an eyebrow raised impossibly high making her arms erupts with goosebumps, but Galinda did not let it affect her in any other way. Her face was serious and her sure smile wide on her flawless face.

"Yes." She replied and after a moment Morrible nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Good Miss upland."

She only smiled.

"Keep watching him for any other signs he may be aware. "

"Shouldn't someone else be in here with me in case it wears off? "

"Are you saying you can't take an injured boy?"

She blinked. "Injured? He's injured?"

"The doctor inspected him thoroughly. He was shot an estimated four weeks ago, the wound was closed but his resistance opened it up a bit. If he becomes aware it will be too painful for him to fight, and besides I trust no one else to watch him...no one knows him like you do."

She glanced at Avaric's still form and nodded.

"I understand madame. "

* * *

"A Unionist Mauntery?" Elphaba asked looking at the maunts walking about and chatting to one another. She couldn't help feel an odd sense of deja vu as she saw the women wearing the clothing strikingly similar to the ones the women would wear in munchkinland when she was young and was forced to accompany her father and sister to listen to other preachers.

"Yes, A Unionist Mauntery, there are good people here." Tibbet answered greeting a few of the young women who sat on benches.

Elphaba noticed that they didn't look at her twice, except to wave hello. She found it quite strange that they did not look at her like the maunts back home - with disgust. So she found it somewhat easy to give a tiny smile and wave back.

"I spent a lot of time here as a child, you needn't guess why. They never tried to change me here, despite my father's wishes for it. They accepted me for who I was and helped me understand that I could not change who I was. They are wonderful people."

Elphaba nodded perplexed. What would her life have been if she had been to a place that accepted her green? Accepted her magic?

"They pass a great message here. Instead of trying to bring the people to paradise with the Unnamed God, they want the Unnamed God's paradise to be in Oz." Tibbet looked up to the sky and back to the floor, frowning. "I guess people don't agree with that...Now wait here, I have to go and talk to the Superior Maunt for rooms."

"Why can't I go?"

He shrugged."Because she doesn't know you, Relan is staying here with you anyway, it's not personal."

Relan was wiping tears off of his eyes. He had been silent the entire way."Actually I'm going to walk around a bit, see if I can get what happened out of my mind for a second. Don't worry I wont get in trouble." He smiled meekly and shuffled away with his head hanging low.

It was painful to see him as he mourned for his friends.

"So will you wait?" Tibbet asked her.

"I'll have a look around." She said starting to walk away.

"Okay."

Elphaba was eyeing the large stone in the middle of the courtyard. She came closer to it, walking around and admiring the beautiful markings, trying to make out the words there.

 **St. Glinda's**

She smiled finding the name similar to her old roommates name. Her hand reached out of her cloaks sleeve to feel the old stone and it's ridges. The other words too hazy and withered to make out.

"Elphaba?" Someone calls her name. Her heart begins to beat quickly, it's a sweet voice she has heard a million times before and a voice she could never mistake because she's known the voice her entire life.

"Sanevan?"


	15. Confrontations

She turned around to take a look at him. His arms wrapped around her shoulders when she did, holding her in a tight embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again." His voice muffled as he nuzzled his nose into her hair, something she used to always love. She stood still unable to comprehend what she was feeling as Sanevan squeezed her, finding no words to describe what she was feeling. Confused? Terrified of what he had become? Nostalgia? Anger?

"Ellie... " He said softly as he began pulling away, beaming as he stared at her. She couldn't help but notice the bags under his eyes and the tired look he now wore.

"San." His name left her mouth and he smiled even wider pulling her to him and leaning his head down. Elphaba prepared to put a stop to what he was about to do but as her arm rose he jumped back, his smile fading as he began looking at her with scrutiny and hurt.

"Why do you look at me like that?" His voice grew into a harsh whisper as he said the words.

She stared long at him, "I'm trying to figure out how you did what you did while still remembering your past?"

"Why I did what?" He frowned as confusion took over his face and she blinked.

"All the violence and why you—"

"Why did you do what you did?" He countered before she was able to finish.

Elphaba scoffed. "I didn't do anything San—"

"You didn't do anything?" He jeered, but she saw the tears forming in his eyes. "You left."

Elphaba's jaw tightened. He had no right. " _You left me_ and then you killed him. I lost the guy I most loved when he became a murderer."

He screwed up his face."What are you talking about? I'm not a murderer, I didn't kill him!"

"You did." She spat and he took a step back.

"And what the hell have you've been doing?" He said, gesturing towards her. "You leave me after you promise me you'd be there for me. I didn't think trying to keep you safe would make you just go on without me. You abandoned me and then you have the nerve to accuse me of murder?"

Elphaba grew angry— Not angry; furious. She stabbed one of her slim finger to his chests. "You _killed_ him in cold blood."

He swatted her hand away. "I did not. I was defending myself!"

"Defending yourself?" She seethed. "By slitting his throat?"

"Slitting his... " He blinked again, the color draining from his face as he frowned deeply. "Elphaba?" he spoke quietly reaching for her and Elphaba pushed him away.

"Get away from me." She growled shoving him back. He stumbled but stood his ground.

"Hold on I need—" She didn't let him finish as her hand rose and her lips began their quiet whisper.

"Wait - " He didn't get to finish. His eyes rolled back and he slumped forward. She barely caught him in her arms, setting him down and turning away.

She had to get away from him she couldn't stand seeing him, knowing that she had grown up with him. Knowing he was able to end a life so violently.

She felt tears in her eyes as she looked back at him, asleep on the ground, but she needed to get away from him and now.

She ran letting her hood fall from the force of her running. She ran until she was out of breath and unable to push her legs any further and when she couldn't push them anymore she stopped. She let her head lean into a nearby tree for support, breathing heavily while her eyes stained with tears. Her fingers gripped onto the tree tightly as she let herself think for a moment, she had acted irrationally and let her feelings for him decide for her.

Maybe he was a murderer, but it was true that she told him she would help him. She thought about it before; if she hadn't pushed him away when he wanted to apologize, Boq would not have died. If she had stayed he wouldn't have done what he did and she would have been able to try and get something out of Morrible or her metal creature.

She took deep breaths, letting her heartbeats become more steady. Elphaba knew she had to go back and check on San. She needed to know what he was doing in the Emerald City and she couldn't do that if she pushed him away.

So after her heart started beating less quickly she pulled her fingers away from the tree, slowly letting them open and throwing her hood back on. Elphaba turned back, discovering she had no idea where she was. Everywhere she looked she found more and more trees. With luck she noticed a gravel road in the distance. The little splinter of sun she was able to see through the clouds was beginning to set, but she focused on the road, heading backwards from where she presumedly came from, hoping she'd see something before it got too dark. The cold wind entered her hood again making the back of her hairs stand. Her teeth began to chatter as she walked more quickly, the wind picking up its pace. She heard the distant sound of horse hooves in the air, coming closer. She took a step away from the road and into the trees in an attempt to blend into the environment, crossing her arms to bear the cold. She had no need for anyone to see her and she had no desire to see anyone. All she wanted was to go back and forget everything she had been thinking, it was better to get everything over with and talk to San, talk it out no matter how much shouting there would be. She needed to know why he did what he did. And…finally put him behind her. She pushed that thought out of her mind as tears formed. She needed to stop thinking and push it away - like she always did, running away from everything instead of facing her problems. The wind picked up again making her wish she could just up and fly back to the mauntery.

The leaves crunched below her feet and she bit her tongue to stop her teeth from making so much noise as she continued, hearing the horses much closer than before. As long as they didn't bother her she wouldn't bother them. She turned her head without meaning at the nearing carriage when it passed beside her and promptly turned her sights back to where she was walking. She froze as the carriage stopped a few feet away. Whoever it was had seen her. And if they had stopped it was for a reason. She decided not to run. It was far too cold to run, it was much easier to stand her ground and fight.

"Hey, you." The driver called out into the trees as the shadow of whomever was inside the carriage crossed across the curtained window. She lifted her hand a tiny inch feeling her magic crackling at her fingertips as the carriage door opened.

"Green girl is that you?" The youthful voice called out hopefully. Her hand lowered as her eyes narrowed, confused.

"Fiyero?" The name escaped her lips and he smiled causing her heart to flutter.

"One and only," He nodded jumping out of the carriage and taking a step towards her.

The carriage driver stopped and looked at her, likely frightened to see her green skin. He frowned at her before going back to his spot. She felt uncomfortable with the way he had looked at her but she brushed it off. She just hadn't had anyone look at her in that way for over a month. She turned back to Fiyero who joyfully stood in front of her.

"Where have you been Elphaba?" He asked her, putting his hands in his coat pockets. She eyed him curiously as his cheeks began to go slightly red. Fiyero waited for her to answer as she continued to stare at him. Her eyes wandered to his lips...the ones that she had kissed. It was after another moment of silence that she remembered he had asked a question.

"Around." She gave him a vague reply and he nodded licking his lips. She stared at his lips again, warm and inviting. She needed to go now. She turned away and began to walk.

"Hey, where're you off to?" Fiyero said nervously following behind her.

"I have somewhere to be, Fiyero."

"Well, let me give you a ride at least so we can talk a bit, I haven't seen you in while."

That made her stop for a second. "Thank you... For the offer, but I'm afraid - " Fiyero took hold of her wrist.

"I insist." He said determinedly. "It is kind of cold and it is unsafe out here during the night... Anything can happen." He looked her in the eyes at his last words, which had sounded grave and threatening to her.

"No, thank you." She said more firmly eyeing his hand on her wrist. "I would appreciate if you let go of my hand." She jerked her hand back but he did not let it go.

"I'm afraid that's something that I won't be doing."

Elphaba tightened her jaw and raised her other hand, Fiyero met it with his own hand, grabbing it and pushing her back into a tree truck. Her knee lifted and Fiyero jumped back so he wouldn't get hurt, freeing one of her hands but he did not let go of the other. He fumbled with something in his hand as she pressed her other hand on his neck. She felt the pinch at her side and her hand dropped down to her side.

Her gaze fell to the needle that was stuck to her side. The contents of which affected her immediately, her eyes blurred and her feet weakened.

"I'm sorry." Fiyero whispered as he grabbed onto her firmly. She wanted to fight, or do anything, something, but her body did nothing.

"I really am sorry about this." His words entered her mind like a haze. Her eyes clouded and she fell into him.

* * *

 **AN: Short chapter and a horrible place to end it but I'll try and get the next chapter up more quickly!**

 **But hey! Fiyero's finally back! :P**


	16. Safe

Galinda shut the door behind her, panting as she looked at Avaric still unmoving in his spot. She scrambled over to where she had been sitting grabbing the purse there and running back to the door.

She only needed to use the restroom, she wasn't planning on listening in, but she did. Now she had to get out of here.

He had not returned.

Galinda had promised he would return and he hadn't. It would be easy to dismiss what she heard and continue playing the part but it was no longer safe. She could not do this alone. She didn't know if she was capable of doing it alone.

Her head jerked towards Avaric, her hand pushing some of her blonde hair away from her face. She didn't want to, and she absolutely hated it, but she needed to help him and she needed his help.

In a moment she crossed the room towards him grabbing at his shoulder and shaking it. "Avaric!" She whispered, hastily rocking his shoulder, A low hiss escaped from his mouth but otherwise he did nothing.

Galinda lifted her other hand and slapped him, his head jerked away but still nothing.

Morrible had mentioned something about him being injured. Galinda reluctantly peeled his suit jacket off and searched for the injury, finding it after noticing a red stain on his right shoulder. She bit her lip slightly frightened to see how he would react at what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and quickly pressed her thumb into the wound.

Avaric snarled, immediately pushing her away causing them both to tumble.

Her heart pounded as Avaric fell over her looking at her with wild hurt eyes. She pushed him away but he was too heavy and she began to hyperventilate, a memory of the past coming into her mind.

Avaric relaxed his expression and blinked as he took her in. "Galinda?"

She could not respond, her body frozen in fear at their position.

Avaric took a look at his surrounding finally noting his position above her, he scrambled back a terrified expression on his face. "Where am I? Why—Why was I—I didn't—

"We…." Galinda swallowed. "Have to go."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry- Galinda I'm so sorry." Avaric blubbered holding his injured shoulder with his hands as he shuffled away from her.

"We have to leave. Right now." She told him again and Avaric frowned, complete confused.

"Huh?" He said taking careful steps towards her.

"We have to go, now— don't touch me!" She yelled at him when his hand jutted forward, he pulled it away quickly.

"Okay, sorry!"

"Come on then!" Galinda turned to the door stopping only to find Avaric standing where he was.

"What are you doing? We have to go!"

He frowned and shook his head."It's your fault I'm here... I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even remember coming into this room."

Avaric looked around and Galinda sighed in exasperation.

"I can explain some other time when we are safe, right now we have to go."

Avaric blinked repeatedly, tilting his head to the side. "Why?"

"Just please trust me, we have to go Avaric." She looked at him pleadingly and Avaric stared at her for a moment before nodding. "I trust you."

She sighed, slightly relieved. "Okay. Let's go."

She made to leave again heading to the door, but she wasn't hearing his footsteps behind her.

"Avaric, hurry." She pressed nodding to the door Avaric stood in his spot and looked at his feet before looking back at her.

"I-I can't move." His voice shook.

"What?"

He pointed at his feet. "I can't move my feet, Galinda."

"Avaric this isn't funny." Galinda huffed.

Avaric hands began to shake, "I think you should leave now."

"I suggest you run as well, but it appears it may be too late for you Miss Upland."

Her entire body froze as she turned her head. "Madame!"

Morrible's face was unreadable as she bore her eyes into Galinda's "I have to say, I honestly thought you'd be better than this. The opportunity the wizard and I had given you was generous and a tremendous honor."

Galinda stayed silent.

"Now we are going to show you what happens to those that oppose Oz's new laws." She smiled a terrifying sweet smile as she looked over Galindas shoulder, muttering something under her breath. Behind her Avaric gasped.

"Avaric. Seize her." Morrible ordered, Galinda turned around and watched as Avaric eyes watered as he fought against something. He finally straightened after a few seconds and looked blankly at her. "Yes. Madame. "

* * *

Her head felt heavy as she attempted to lift it from where she was laying, her entire body resisted her attempts to move. As her mind woke up she was beginning to focus on the noises that surrounded her, or better yet, voices.

"If you would have - "

"-Alot worse if -"

They were arguing, that much she made sense of. The words they spoke were too fast for her mind to comprehend in her current state. Her eyelids fought against her wish to open. She tried to recall what had happened to her, the last thing she remembered was Fiyero and trying to fight him off. He had pricked her with a needle. At that thought a growl came out of her mouth, and the voices surrounding her began to fade away.

"Elphaba?" A man's voice said her name gently.

"I recommend you leave." A woman's voice replied.

"I'm not going to."

"Stubborn as always I see."

"Elphaba?" A softer, sweeter voice said her name and she tried to say something but all that came out was something similar to a groan. She felt a hand under her head helping her sit up.

"Are you sure that the doctor was right?" Her head was let back down onto something warm.

"Fiyero, with caution please. "

"What? I'm helping her up? "

"If she awakens- "

"If she awakens, she won't be able to do a thing to me." He said matter-of-factly.

Elphaba focused on moving her hand and in doing so her arm jutted out, hitting Fiyero. A small chuckle was heard.

"Yes." Fiyero grumbled. "It seems she's up."

"Do you still believe the position you are in is a great idea?"

"Not really." He chuckled, making her head vibrate.

"Then go, I will talk to her."

"I already said I'm _not_ leaving."

"If you think that's best." The woman said.

"I do."

"Then you may stay, but I will speak - I would let you but I find that at times you lack the words to say."

Fiyero made a disgruntled noise as he shifted her up. When he did she felt a tiny sting on her side where he had stabbed her with the needle.

"Hello Elphaba, First off, I apologize for Fiyero's bright idea to stick you with a needle."

"I had no choice!" He protested.

"Shush…My name is Elarra Tiggular, I am Fiyero's mother." Elphaba listened but could not reply.

"My son did not inject you with that needle with mal intent, he intended - "

"Ma? Can I tell her?"

A small sigh followed, "Quickly."

"Yes... Well, I didn't want to, Elphaba, I didn't do it to hurt you or scare you at all. I wanted to tell you but my carriage driver was..." Fiyero stopped when she groaned again.

"Fiyero sweetheart, I think we should let her rest and then explain when she is fully conscious. "

"I will mom, but she's a witch and I don't want her to try and kill me when she's gained her strength back because I drugged her. I want to keep my face looking as good as it does now and I want every part on my body to function until I'm an old man. "

"For Lurline's sake Fiyero!"

Fiyero moved her again. "I believe that is something you wish as well for the Tiggular family line. "

"Son you are impossible." Fiyero's mother sighed. "Okay, I will permit it. I actually have to step out for a few minutes to see if there has been any updates on the palace and your friend. I will return in a few minutes. "

"Thank you mom. "

Light footsteps exited the room. Fiyero moved slightly making her lean into his chest something she didn't know how to respond to.

"As I was saying, my carriage driver wasn't _my_ carriage driver. He was appointed to me by Morrible who had sent me to find and capture you. So I made a big show of capturing you, but believe me that if I had time to explain I would have, so if you're mad please don't take out on my body."

She felt the edge of her lips turn up as her eyelids parted slightly. It was still blurry but Fiyero was looking down at her. Looking either terrified or relieved - she didn't know. As her eyes focused slowly, her hand began to rise towards his face, she let it rest for a moment and Fiyero began to smile when it rested on his cheek. It hadn't been her intention to rest it there and it wasn't with her full consent that she smiled back at him. She had really intended to slap him but when he began to smile that way to her, her entire body gave in and did the opposite of what she wanted.

After a few moments Fiyero raised his hand and let it rest on top of hers, smiling sweetly the whole time. Elphaba didn't know what to make of it other than her face felt hot and her mind went back to the kiss she gave him when he was unconscious. She had been so confused with her emotions then, and even now, but looking into his clear eyes, at his soft gaze, she knew. She had really fallen in love with him for some reason, somehow. It was stupid and impossible to understand how she did, but she did. Maybe it was when he helped her with that lion cub, or when he worried when she had panicked, or any other stupid reason, and although at the moment she felt like kicking him, she didn't hate him for what he did. Or...maybe it was just the effects of whatever drug was in her system? There was no way she was actually in love with him.

She hated herself for not knowing what she was feeling.

"Yero." She tried to say his name but it came out short, it still made him grin wider, wrapping his fingers between hers.

"Elphaba."

"Wh- " She stopped unable to finish the word. He let her hand go and her hand fell.

"I really am I sorry for the needle thing, the doctor said it would take a few hours for the effects to fade away…Maybe, he wasn't really sure. Are you thirsty or hungry or anything? I can bring you something if you are?"

She turned her head rather violently. "Where. Am. I?" She asked letting her eyes wander around the large room.

"We're safe. We are in one of our castles we don't use out here in the west." Fiyero shifted her again and she was between his legs, still resting on his chest. She knew that if she was able to move freely she would fight against their position, she would slap him and curse at him, but she wasn't able to, she wasn't able to make her mind despise him like she wanted to. She froze when she felt his hand up her arm, resting on her hair and brushing it away.

"Sorry, don't curse me. Your hair is in my face." He chuckled letting his fingers run through her hair. If she was able to she would roll her eyes, the best she did was hope she was giving him a look.

"You have beautiful eyes, did you know?" He told her quietly, looking into her eyes.

"Fiyero, what happened to explaining that you did not mean to hurt her?" Fiyero sat up quickly looking over to where his mother had entered.

"I did." He said quickly and the Queen shook her head at him.

"Fiyero, I want you to leave the girl alone. Right now." She ordered and Fiyero glanced at her.

"But..."

"No buts. You can't leave a poor girl alone even when she's drugged up."

"I was helping her sit up!" Fiyero argued, jostling her.

"On your lap?"

"I didn't have any other intentions!"

"You never do." His mother sighed. "Fiyero I want you to step outside so I may speak to her and help her understand why you brought her here."

"I don't know what you thought I was doing mother but I honestly - "

"Fiyero," The Queen said more firmly, and Fiyero shut his mouth. "I'd like to speak to her. Alone."

"Why can't I-"

"Yero. " She murmured in what she meant as a warning and Fiyero looked at her in worry.

"Yes? What is it Elphaba?"

She tried to glare. "Listen. To. Your mother."

The Queen chuckled and Fiyero grumbled, "Okay. Alright. I'm going for a ride then. I'll be back really soon."

Fiyero gently laid her head back on the bed headboard taking a quick glance at his mother before getting to his feet and leaving the room. The Queen waited until he left the room and heard his footsteps marching off before she came closer to her and sat in a chair beside her. The Queen gave a tired sigh as Elphaba rolled her head to face the Queen's gaze.

She sat regally, with her hands on her lap."When my son told me that there was green girl at Shiz University I initially assumed it was a new slang word for...Well, I didn't know exactly what he meant, but I did not expect that he was being literal." The queen gave her a small smile as she gestured to her.

"Miss Elphaba. Around six months ago my son was expelled from his previous university, and after being expelled from various others, we begged him not to be expelled from Shiz. We began to write letters to see if they would give him a chance and this went on for a couple of months, with no avail. It went back and forth, sending letters to get him a chance to take the test to enroll, it being rather prestigious, they wanted to be absolutely positive that he would not do anything that would change that, to them it didn't matter if he was royalty or not. After a while we finally received a letter letting us know they would give him a chance, we were ecstatic, Fiyero wasn't but his father and I were. We begged him not to throw his last opportunity away otherwise we would have to resort to either going back to tutoring him at home - which he despises - or sending him off to Fliaan. Which was entirely out of the question considering his behavior," The queen smiled sadly looking down at her hands which were folded on her lap. "He took the test and he passed it of course, he goes and then a week later once he's already gone we receive a letter from the wizard himself. It was sent personally to us through one Madame Morrible, newly appointed press Secretary. The things they described in that letter... They sounded nice..."

Elphaba's eyes opened wide, her mouth falling open. Not Fiyero...

"...Having my son listen and be a wonderful king, until I read the _how_. Changing aspects of my sons personality to fit the perfect king was not something I was willing to do. Change his personality and make him forget certain memories. There wasn't a description of the process but there has been some rumor that a girl of green skin stole research papers from a well known doctor so you should know the how. "

"You. Didn't?"

"No." The queen said quickly with a horrified look. "We would never have agreed. We didn't agree." Elphaba let her head roll to the side, she meant to nod but…

"Elphaba, we declined the offer for the time being. We are royalty but trying to defraud the wizard with no proof would mean imprisonment. But it's odd because...the son I sent to Shiz is different than the one that returned."

"You. Think.…?"

"Maybe. I sincerely hope not. I want to know if he is and we have people out there trying to find some proof but so far nothing has come. My husband would be here right now but he is busy trying to get more leaders behind us... When I heard from one of those people that information was stolen... I want to know how they do it, what they did exactly so I could know... Is the Fiyero that returned _my_ Fiyero?"

Elphaba tried to swing her legs to stand.

"Don't try to get up." The Queen placed a hand on her arm. "That thing he injected you with will make you nauseous and dizzy."

"Dangerous. If he. Is."

The Queen looked grief-stricken. "Tell me how?"

"Change. Memories. To whatever. They want." She forced out and the Queen nodded taking it in. "Say spell. To control."

"Is there a way to know if he has been?"

"Yes. Incision behind. Ear."

The Queen blinked and nodded. "Thank you, Elphaba. Now I must find a way to look behind his ear without letting him realize I distrust him, just in case he is... If that woman touched my boys head..." The Queen shook her head angrily. "For her sake and mine as Queen, it is better she did not."

"If she did. She wont. Get away. With it." Her words began to come out easier.

"No, she will not. But having those papers you took will aid us more quickly."

"Not with. Me."

"That's good. That is if you allow me to know the location of those papers, It could make a stark difference. It would not only be proof of what's being planned but leverage with the other leaders of Oz who do not yet believe."

Elphaba merely stared at the Queen. Her mind was still reeling from her previous words, Fiyero could be working for Morrible and now the Queen was asking for the papers that were proof of what was going on in Oz? Those papers were something that she could not lose.

"I know, and I understand what you must be thinking. You and I hardly met, but this is something that has to be done. If the procedures are written down somewhere we can do something about this before it's too late..."

The Queen was being sincere. And she couldn't do everything alone.

"...I want my son to be my son...and if his head has been touched I will personally make sure I'm the one that has the Wizard and Morrible punished for it. Elphaba, I don't wish for anyone to have this done to them. It's inhumane. Please. " The Queen pleaded and Elphaba knew what she had to do.

"Okay. " She finally said and the Queen smiled.

"Thank you. I promise you we're on your side. " The Queen placed her hand on hers and Elphaba smiled.

It took her another few minutes to get the words out. Telling the Queen where she hid the documents, it wasn't far from the shelter, it was hidden in a small opening high up in a tree. The Queen thanked her but before she left Elphaba had asked about her sister. The Queen admitted that Fiyero had mention that she never returned to Shiz, rumors heard were that she had been depressed after her friends death and was being privately tutored. She left promising Elphaba that they would end this before it got too late. She did try and rest, she tried her best. The Queen said she and the King would handle it all, but then she thought of Fiyero and the Queen's doubts about him, of Sanevan and what they had done to him. Her sister still hurting over Boq's death...

Fiyero might be working with Morrible, he might not even be himself. His kindness towards her…just an act. She was positive he was changed, she didn't want to scare the Queen but she didn't want to lie to her. Then again, it didn't surprise her. There was a lot of talk of Fiyero's reputation, of his past actions. None of which he really showed in the days that she knew him. Now she knew it wasn't him. There was no other reason he would be speaking to Morrible. It angered her to know that his brain was messed with as well, and it saddened her as well. She could not stay, she could not lay in this bed while Morrible was out there doing this to others. Avaric was right about one thing, by the time justice caught up to the Wizard and Morrible, it would be too late. Something had to be done now with the papers going into the Queens hands.

She attempted one last time with one leg and then the next but nothing really happened. Her hands were already coming to, her fingers able to wiggle and move. She took a deep breath pushing herself with any strength she could muster to get her legs working.

She needed to leave and now.


	17. Easy Said, Easy Done

Elphaba bit her bottom lip, pressing her eyelids together to begin forcing herself up again.

Her legs fought against her, she didn't feel anything more than numbness from them but she willed them to work. They were only numb, not gone. That's what she kept repeating inside her mind. She took another deep breath willing herself to move her legs. She felt one of her feet twitch. That wasn't quick enough. Every second that passed was another second Morrible and the Wizard did what they wanted. A thought came to her suddenly - the spell she had used a few days ago. Relan was onto something earlier - it was no coincidence that Avaric was able to stand mere days after he got shot. She blamed her forgetfulness on her still drugged up body. If only she could remember the spell.

"Sannai sannai corra di-." She whispered the words she was able to recall but trailed off forgetting the last word. She thought for a moment trying to remember that last word.

"Sannai sannai.." She began again, "Corra di... bufura. " As the last word came out she gasped as her body was forced upright. Her blood felt like it was on fire and her eyes burned from the tears collecting there. She bit her lip from the pain and after a few seconds it slowly died out and she was breathing heavily, her hand coming to her forehead to wipe the sweat there. She grinned twisting her head around and moving her arms, she did notice a gleam of sweat all across her arms and she felt the wetness on her body but that didn't matter to her. She did however do a double take at the dress she was wearing, it wasn't her usual dress but something new, something black. She decided on focusing on getting herself out of bed instead of wondering who changed her clothes and she started looking around the room for her bag. She couldn't leave without her bag. Luckily it was laying atop of a table near the bed. Elphaba threw her legs over the bed, her legs stilling, feeling stiff but coming to quickly. Her hands on either side of the bedside table to keep right. The drugs were out of her body thanks to the spell but her body had not caught up. She drew another breath as she pushed off the bed to stand. Her body rocked from side to side but she stood fine and with no numbness. One foot went forward and then the next and she moved towards the desk where her bag lay. She rummaged through it making sure that her items were still inside. Once she had it she went towards the gigantic window, nearly stumbling over a broom on the floor, and looked out.

Mountains upon mountains with only grass as far as her sight went. She was high up. Extremely high up. There was no way she was going to be able to leave without someone noticing.

She let herself stop for a moment and listen. The only noise was the wind blowing fiercely outside the window. Rattling the window.

Noise. A lot of it.

Perfect cover.

As long as she wasn't seen. The Queen told her to rest and leave it all to them, Elphaba could not sit still…She glanced around the room her eyes focusing on an enormous book sitting on the top of a drawer. Once her eyes noticed the book she felt a sudden urge to check it out. She went over to it slowly and leaned up stretching her hand to pull it to the edge so she can grab ahold of it. Her hand touched the book and her fingers grew warm, pulling her hands sharply back as the book tumbled to the floor in front of her. Her fingers glowing bright green when she began reaching for the book without a second thought. She glanced over the big book seeing the worn binding and blank cover with nothing but wear. This was old and it was a magic book, that much she could tell from the way her hands hummed when she opened the cover, her previous escapade on the back of her mind. She wanted to- _needed to_ \- know what this book was. Her brows furrowed watching the letters as they bounced across the page, settling themselves to words she was able to read. Or rather fragments of words as some were unrecognizable and others still fluttered across the page. The more her eyes focused on each individual word the more she was able to understand. She felt compelled to just sit there and read what sort of spells it contained but she had no time for that, she could read once she was out of this castle and going to the palace. She closed the cover and slipped the large book of spells into her bag, promising herself to return it after she was done.

With that in her bag, she turned back and searched for her cloak or any cloak that could shield her from the cold weather; and from any onlookers gaze as her skin would be visible in the day and she was easy to pick out in a crowd if they saw the green. She found her own cloak thrown on the chair that the Queen had used to sit by her. She tied the front hiding herself behind the large cloak and made her way towards the door.

Elphaba opened the large door slowly peering out of the tiny crack and seeing nothing but a quiet hallway. She walked out hoping no one was around to stop her from leaving.

Sneaking out was simpler than she thought. She walked the halls and went down the stairs without coming across anyone or alerting the few people she could hear within the other rooms. Elphaba found her way out and walked right out of that castle. She wished everything else she did was as easy as that... And also she understood how easy it was for Fiyero to gain that scandalous reputation so fast. He could literally just walk out of his castle without being told a thing, or being heard by anyone.

Or anyone being there…guarding…Odd indeed. Much too odd, she thought as she traveled down the rocky terrain. She looked over her shoulder for a few seconds, she had heard people laughing as she snuck out but there was no one stopping her or anyone watching her. That to her meant that neither the Queen nor Fiyero were there and the Queen must not have counted on her to use magic to heal herself. Which was good in a way. It assured her an easy way out when she needed it. The only obstacle now was how she was going to get back into the Emerald City from the Vinkus all the way on foot. No matter what, it was better than being stuck in a bed while everyone else did everything. So she walked.

Seeing nothing but the rough stone road and grass as far as the eye could see. There wasn't anything here that would cover her particularly now that she saw a lone figure riding horseback towards her.

Elphaba cursed loudly as she looked for anything to use as cover. The grass was tall but not enough to hide in and there was scarcely any trees and the ones she could see were bare. She bit her bottom lip as she pulled the hood as far out as she could and withdrew her arms into the cloak. If it was someone from the castle and she was asked what she was doing she would simply tell them she wanted to go. They couldn't stop her unless the Queen had ordered otherwise, and if that was the case she had no other option than to run or go back and hide like a coward. Or maybe she was overthinking things and all she needs to do was keep her eyes down and go, it was too late to go back to sleep like the Queen had asked her to. The rider was coming closer and Elphaba continued to walk not putting anymore attention to herself. It wasn't until she heard them call out, "Hey you!" that she cursed again and when she raised her head and recognized the rider she cursed even more.

Fiyero rode over to her, his terror stricken face as he recognized her as well. "Elphaba what in... How... You shouldn't be able to walk right now?"

"I have to go Fiyero I have no time." She replied in a hurry.

"Where? You should be resting, but you're up... That drug..." He shook his head rapidly. "It wasn't something that would go way so soon. Here hop on we have to get you back and get a doctor to - "

"No," She shook her head and Fiyero slowly retracted his hand, "I can't go back. There are things I have to do. "

"Do them later. It isn't safe out now. My mother went off and ordered me to come back and watch over you. We aren't allowed to go anywhere. There are some of our soldiers that aren't that far behind me." He looked over his shoulder to emphasize but Elphaba didn't see anyone at all.

"Then I must leave now. " She rephrased stalking off. She heard him follow.

"This isn't our fight Elphaba." Fiyero said, keeping his horse in step with her. "We need to stop pretending —"

Her nostrils flared but she did not stop walking. "How can you say that? How can you stand to the side while this is _our_ minds that they are playing with?" Maybe even his own mind.

"I-" He began but she cut him off.

"If it isn't _your_ fight what exactly were you doing working with Morrible?" She questioned, sidestepping a rather large rock.

"I was keeping Galinda safe!" He argued, holding tight to the horse.

"Keeping Galinda safe?"

"Yes. Morrible offered her a meeting with the Wizard and some sort of apprenticeship soon after you left and she took it thinking she would be able to help, she confided in me what she was really doing and I joined her." Fiyero confessed to her.

"So where is Galinda then? Back in the castle?" She hadn't seen her, nor Galinda her. They weren't friends for long but she didn't think she would just ignore her.

Fiyero stared at her sheepishly when she glanced at him, holding the horse reigns with one hand as he scratched the back of his head with the other. "I left her to bring you here…"

Elphaba stopped walking, whirling around to look at him. " _You what_?"

"I left her..." He repeated himself a lot quieter than before in hopes that she didn't hear him.

" _You idiot_! You big idiot, you left her with Morrible just to bring _me_ here?" Elphaba hissed scaring the horse who took a step away from her.

"Um…Yeah." Fiyero said, lowering his head.

"Why—"

Fiyero interrupted, "Wait a second…If I would have followed her orders _you_ would have been in her custody having you do gods knows what. Galinda is a big girl and she can take care of herself. "

"So can I Fiyero, I didn't need you to _help_ me, I didn't need any help, I was going to go to the palace myself and end this."

"End what? What can you do about this?

"Alot!" She yelled causing Fiyero's horse to stand up. Fiyero tried to calm the animal down petting it's mane to stop it from jumping.

"Alot?" Fiyero grumbled as he held on tightly. "Like getting Boq killed?"

" _What are you talking about_?" She glared icily at him and Fiyero flinched.

Fiyero sat straighter, once the horse had calmed down. "Morrible told us what really happened."

"She told you it was _my_ fault? That _I_ killed him?" She said incredulously.

"She didn't say you killed him but it didn't help that you ran off with Avaric and never returned." Fiyero said accusingly.

Her eyes widened. "So you think we killed him and you believe her?"

Fiyero looked into her eyes."I don't think you killed him. No."

She understood what he meant. "Avaric?"

Fiyero nodded. She couldn't quite believe it, but then…He could have been made him do it. That witch could have forced him to do it.

Morrible was capable of it and if that was the case Elphaba had accused Sanevan of something he was not guilty of, yet the clues were there. He had his arms bandaged from cuts that he argued were caused by heading back into his room.

"What exactly did she tell you?" She inquired quietly looking to Fiyero again. Fiyero looked equally relieved and tired as he held his hand out.

"Hop on, I'll tell you on the way back."

"No. If I get on that horse with you, the only way we are going is that way." Elphaba pointed towards the direction of the Emerald City. "Because Galinda cannot stay there and because Morrible and the Wizard cannot keep getting away with what they are doing."

Fiyero stared at her and stared down the road to where his families castle stood. Then looked towards her, his gaze lingering. "If I don't you're still going to go aren't you?"

"Yes."

Fiyero sighed heavily as he nodded. "Okay, I'm not letting go alone besides the walk will take forever…get on."

He held his hand out again and Elphaba pushed it away holding on the horse's saddle and straddled the horse.

The truth was that she only agreed to getting on the horse with Fiyero so she could know if Fiyero was really himself and not acting under Morrible to keep her away. If that turned out to be true she would paralyze him and take him home where the soldiers there would have to guard him and she would be able to go.

"You'll have to wrap your arms around my waist so you don't fall." Fiyero said when her hand jutted out to his back when the horse began to go.

She grumbled a few words under her breath but she slowly let her arms rest on either side of him, hating the feeling of warmth coming from her fingers as she touched him.

"You were saying what Morrible told you?"

"Yes. Um. .." Fiyero words faded away when he looked down to where her hands were situated. "Morrible gave us the option of coming with her into the city, well, not really an option as we were in no position to deny what she told us."

"Why did she want to go into the city for?" Elphaba inquired as she tried to look behind his ear with no result - Fiyero kept moving his head.

"I don't know really, I was never really told. I was only there because Galinda had personally asked for me, all I really know is that Galinda was beside Morrible in public."

Elphaba nodded in acknowledgement.

"Morrible is very impossible to like, but there is no way to not like Galinda."

"She is using her to charm the people." Elphaba realized.

"And charming the people she is…" Fiyero chuckled holding still for a second as he thought something, Elphaba used that moment to study his ears.

They were fine, there was no incision there was nothing but his lightly tanned skin from riding in the sun. Fiyero continued speaking but she was no longer listening. Everything was real. His kindness, his words, his smile. It was all him.

Fiyero Tiggular.

She wasn't aware at what moment Fiyero had turned towards her, nor at what moment her face went red, or when her lips had widened into a smile.

It wasn't until Fiyero leaned towards her and pressed his lips on hers that she realized what was really happening.

He was kissing her.


	18. Closer

Her lips responded eagerly, surprising Fiyero who had kissed her gently, her arms tightening around his waist. He clearly wasn't complaining about it as he took it to himself to try and turn around to put his arms around her something that he definitely did not think through as they were on a horse. It was that very reason why they both ended up slipping off the horse and falling to the ground.

She was the first to break away when they fell. Her body sprawled all over Fiyero who had grabbed ahold of her as they fell. His face scrunched up in pain as she scrambled off of him, watching as their horse sped off in fright.

"Ouch." Fiyero finally said as he sat up rubbing at his wrist.

Elphaba was sort of frozen with what she had done. She could have broken away earlier and pushed him away but she was kissing him back and not as soft as he had kissed her.

"I had a dream similar to this a while back." Fiyero spoke up shaking his hands off as he jumped up to his feet. Elphaba rose at the same time taking small glances at Fiyero whose eyes never left her. "I was hurt like I am now." He chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. "And you kissed me. I think I dreamt it so I wouldn't feel so bad about getting beat up by some guy trying to get with the girl I was seeing. I remember how much I wanted that kiss to be real."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "You were unconscious…" She blubbered and Fiyero nodded.

"Yeah, the nurse said…Wait a second."

She should have kept her mouth shut because Fiyero was looking at her with an enormous grin.

"I -No. It wasn't a dream. I don't know why but I did…" Elphaba confessed and Fiyero looked at her with a open jaw.

"You did kiss me!" He grinned running his hand through his hair. "My mom was telling me to leave you alone because she thought I wanted to ravish _you_ while you were all drugged up, but in reality _you_ had wanted to ravish _me_ when I was barely conscious." He laughed and she groaned at how giddy Fiyero looked, his smug little smile at the thought of what she had done. The edges of her lips rose only a teeny bit unable to help herself as she shook her head.

"I did not want to ravish you." She explained, growing red at the thought.

"Sure you didn't. Just like I don't want to ravish you right now." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Her face turned even more red. "Can we talk about ravishing some other time because right now we have somewhere to be."

His eyebrows rose high, "So you did want to ravish me?" Fiyero grinned widely.

She sighed, "Can we do this another time? We are in the middle of a road with no horse."

Fiyero's grin never fell. "We can go back to the castle and get another one." He offered, pretending not to be thinking about what they talked about.

"So we can get caught and forced to stay?"

"Well, unless you know a spell to get us over there in an instant we have to go back... Why are you looking at me like that? " He smiled his hands reaching for her face. Elphaba swatted his hands away as she swung her bag around and pulled the large book out.

Fiyero looked disappointed at her rejection but then his eyes widened with recognition. "That's my mothers." His brow furrowed as he came closer to inspect the book.

"I know," Elphaba admitted. "I borrowed it." She replied without turning to him, she was busy trying to find any spell that might resemble something for traveling.

"You can read it?!" Fiyero sounded incredulous.

"Yes, some of the words are a little difficult to understood from all the bouncing around but if I really focus on it I can make out what they say."

"You can read it?" He repeated in awe.

She gave him a look from the side of her eye. " _I'm trying to_ if you would _let me focus_."

" _You can read it?_ " His tone went a pitch higher and Elphaba turned to see his awestruck expression.

"Why do you say it like that?" She frowned.

"Because it's been in our family for over twenty years and no one has been able to!" He answered in shock.

Elphaba blinked, not liking the stunned look. "What do you mean? The letters are jumping around but if you stare long enough, a word forms."

"No words that I can make out let alone read." Fiyero commented looking over her shoulder and squinting his eyes at the pages. She felt his breath against her cheek and she struggled to keep her eyes on the pages. There was something about Fiyero that made Elphaba's mind forget what she was doing. She felt like she was sixteen again and fighting back her feelings for Sanevan who had at that point been her best friend. Except this was different. She knew Sanevan her whole life and Fiyero was just beginning to come in. Changing her every thought with one glance at her direction, making her believe that falling in love was not just a one time thing. For whatever reason she was here and beside him. At some point Elphaba's head had turned a little to the left something that startled her when his face was a mere inch away. One of the two leaned in and she found herself kissing him once again, their current situation absolutely forgotten as his hands found themselves on her face and her arms wrapped around his neck, dropping the book on the floor in favor of her hands in his hair. It wasn't until his hand slid down to her neck that Elphaba decided to pull away.

"Really," She began breathlessly. "Fiyero we need to focus and get to the Emerald City. This is crazy and we need to get out of here and get to Morrible and the Wizard to stop this."

"Yeah, ok... " He said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "But I'm not letting what happened just now mean nothing because it meant a lot to me whether you realize it or not, or even if you believe me."

Elphaba didn't know what to make of that. "Later please. It's really the wrong time to be doing this. " She said nervously and Fiyero nodded, his thumb trailing down her cheek.

"I guess. "

She smiled and he returned it as she bent down to pick up the book. The book has fallen open when she had dropped it and her eyes came to one word on the top of the page. She couldn't match the letters to any Ozian letters but her brain automatically knew what it meant; fly. She picked the book back up and began to read what she could, the words flowing out of her mouth like a gentle dance, the magnetic feeling drawing out of her body as the words left her mouth.

Fiyero watched on curiously as she finished the words. His mouth was popped slightly open and his eyes never tore away from her even as she looked all around her for anything that might have proved the spell book worked.

"Whatever the hell you just said…was hot." Fiyero said in a low voice and Elphaba rolled her eyes slowly. Fiyero bit the bottom of his lip as he stared at her which turned into an odd and confused expression as his brow knitted together, looking over her shoulder. Elphaba whirled around and her eyes widened as Fiyero grabbed onto her and pulled her out of the way. She felt the impact immediately, both of them more confused than in pain. Elphaba stood first, eyeing the object floating freely in front of her. Beside her Fiyero rubbed his eyes, his mouth hanging open quite unattractively.

Elphaba brushed her hair away from her face as she gently came towards the broom. Her hand reaching over it.

"What are you doing! Don't touch it Elphaba." Fiyero warned pulling her hand back. Elphaba shook his hand away slapping it off of her when he tried again.

"I think I pronounced a word wrong." She muttered under her breath and Fiyero scrunched his face.

"What exactly did you read?" He asked, scratching his neck.

"It was a flying spell. I think." She told him, inspecting the floating broom.

"You think?"

Elphaba ignored his remark. More preoccupied with the broom. She eyed it for a few seconds more before picking the book off the ground again and stuffing it into her bag, and then grabbing the broom.

There was nothing to lose to try it out. Fiyero tried to stop her again without touching her but she swung her leg over it and balanced herself. Fiyero was completely speechless when she looked at him. "Get on Fiyero."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"I am not getting on that thing…" He said, pointing at the broom.

She cared for Fiyero, loved him even, but if he didn't want to come it was a lot more safer for him, so she shrugged. "I'll be leaving you behind then."

"That looks extremely unsafe for so many reasons that I don't have to say." He said, glancing down at his pants.

"Then I'm leaving you."

"No!" He threw a hand out to grab the broom. " I don't want to be far from you…I mean…well not now that we…well you know." He said grasping onto the broom in fear she would fly up and leave.

"I really don't know, but if you are coming get on before I leave you."

"Don't." He said again with more urgency, finally sighing. "I'll go, just give me a second."

Fiyero studied the broom for another minute, looking at her and at the broom before frowning and getting on behind her.

"Holy crap!" Fiyero cursed wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ready?" She asked turning her head to look at him.

"Do you even know how to make it go?"

"Nope. That's what we're gonna found out." She said turning her head back and grinning to Fiyero. Fiyero paled and she pushed the broom forward.

"This is so unsafe. This is terrifying. Oh lurline I'm gonna die!" Fiyero rambled on behind her and Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle. It was terrifying but at the same time exhilarating as the broom flew through the sky. The feeling of the air going though her hair, Fiyero's hands tightly wrapped around her waist, his head resting on her back in terror. All made her feel alive.

Free.

"Hey, you aren't going to piss yourself back there are you?" She teased gently and Fiyero scoffed into her back. "No, but faint is another thing."

"It's not that bad."

"Are you serious? The only thing not bad about this is that my crown jewels aren't being crushed at the moment, which is strange."

She rolled her eyes, "Your jewels will be fine."

"They better."

"They will…Now please tell me. Why did Morrible say it was Avaric who killed Boq?"

Fiyero muttered something into her back that she didn't hear.

"Fiyero speak up." She nudged him with her shoulder and Fiyero repeated himself.

"I didn't say he killed him, I said _I_ think he did."

Elphaba frowned, "What? What makes you say that?"

"He left before you did. Galinda said so."

"But why does that make you think he did it?"

"Because Galinda told me about him, of what he almost did to her and - "

"-And did she tell you why?" She interrupted briskly.

"She said they did it to him too, and I've seen what they are able to do to those that have been changed, they can make them do their bidding and the only reason I know is because I saw Morrible talk to a boy and the boy wasn't really there, you know. He had a look in his eye that wasn't normal."

"If that's the case why did Morrible allow him to leave? Or let me leave if she knew that I knew." She wondered keeping the broom evenly in the sky.

"You're joking, right?"

It dawned on her just then…they used her. That's how they found the Animals; they were keeping track of anyone that helped them. Morrible _knew_ that she knew, probably since the beginning, and if not once she didn't return back to Shiz it must have been clear to her. They were leaving them alone until they decided to act and then it must have occurred to Morrible and the Wizard that they were serious and not just playing around.

An even better reason to get rid of her and the Wizard.

They would pay.

* * *

"Are you awake." Elphaba nudged her shoulder back into Fiyero's face a while later, a bit too harsh.

"Hmm." He responded sitting straighter.

"We're here."

"How do you suppose—" His voice wavered and he gasped once she started to descent to the cities edge.

"I have a way to get in, really yero I'm not that unprepared." She said in exhilaration as they dropped.

"Yero?" She could hear the smirk in the way he said it.

"Shut up and pay attention because the way in isn't very pleasant." Almost as if on purpose Elphaba aimed the broom down and lowered rapidly before she jerked the broom straight, making Fiyero gasp.

"You really are trying to kill me!" He said with a shaking voice.

"Not kill you, scare you." She chuckled.

"But why?" He said jumping off the broom when they were low enough.

"Because I can." She smiled cheekily landing on the ground more gracefully than Fiyero.

Fiyero huffed, dusting his pants of the dirt that was smeared on his pants. Elphaba grinned at him fixing her cloak to cover herself again. Fiyero smiled and shook his head.

"How do I hide who I am?"

"Stop dusting yourself off and you're just another worker."

"There is no way this," Fiyero gestured to his face and body. "Would ever be confused for a worker. No worker in the world looks this good or well dressed." Elphaba rolled her eyes as she walked off keeping herself guarded as she walked through the city with Fiyero in tow.

"Just follow me, it's near the east of the palace."

"The east?" Fiyero said in bewilderment. "The only thing that's over there is the sewers?"

"I know."

She felt Fiyero stop behind her. "You have to be kidding me right?"

She smiled at him again.


	19. Cold Water

"This is disgusting. This is disgusting, I can't breath, I will never smell okay every again - Why aren't we taking your broom?"

Elphaba trudged through the waste, pulling a reluctant - and ever talking - Fiyero by the hand.

"We're almost there." She said through the rag that was covering her face. "I told you I can barely see two feet ahead of me, if we crash we'll take a face full of crap."

Fiyero huffed behind his rag. "Isn't there usually some sort of closed off section in these things? Why don't you find a spell to see or something? "

Elphaba sighed taking small breaths. "Yes, there is usually a close off place, and I rather take my chance in the dark than mess up another spell in this book."

Fiyero stopped walking then, making Elphaba stumble for a second before she regained her balance and glared at Fiyero in the dark.

"I almost fell in it." She growled hitting him with the hilt of her broom.

Fiyero didn't even seem to blink, "Elphaba, if it's closed off why the hell are we still going?"

"I've been doing a lot of reading the past couple months, there are a lot of practical spells and a lot of impractical spells. Some of them may be illegal to use and were more lessons than actual spells…" At Fiyero's sudden quietness she understood that _he_ did not understand. "To put it simply for you," She sighed, "I broke the metal the last time I was here with a spell I'm not _legally_ supposed to use just so it would make it easier to go in."

"You think ahead." He said, pride in his voice and Elphaba smirked.

"I'm not coming into the palace on a whim here yero, I have always had a plan." Well, sort of. It wasn't entirely thought out but she had it.

"Which is?" Fiyero asked stepping over something when she did.

"I really wanted to out them and let the people of Oz know what was going on under their nose, but I know how people are, they won't listen to a few words a green girl will say against the wizard." She explained, coming to a stop when she felt a wall in front of her. She tapped it with her broom and turned until she was walking again.

"So then what is the plan?"

"Talk to the wizard, reason with him." She simply said and Fiyero seemed to choke on his spit.

"That's the plan you have? March in there and just talk to the wizard?"

"Other than resorting to violence I see no other way to do anything. If I go in with my hands raised buzzing with magic I'm not getting anything out it other than being proclaimed some kind of wicked witch or something, probably getting someone killed as well." She told him, pulling harshly on his hand when he stopped again.

"So your whole plan consists on just talking to him?" He asked her uncertainly.

"Pretty much." She admitted and Fiyero muttered something under his breath.

"What if he doesn't listen to whatever you want to say?"

"If he is at all a reasonable man, he'll listen."

"What are you planning on telling him to make him listen?" He asked slowly, his mind probably racing to think of what she would say to him.

"Easy. His name is on the papers we stole, his and Morrible's. If it leaks he is ruined and he loses everything and ends up in a prison cell. Now if he listens, he'll still most likely be the Wizard, but with the guidance of a few other countries leaders, to oversee what he does... Understand?"

Fiyero was quiet momentarily. "So basically we are threatening him to do what we want?"

"Basically... Watch your step." She warned him when she saw the familiar metal. She let his hand go to gently feel her way through.

"Careful here, the metal is twisted and you might cut yourself." Elphaba warned him, stuffing her rag into her cloak and ducking her head to stop herself from touching the jagged metal as she pulled herself through the hole. Fiyero followed behind her, his larger form having trouble getting through. She gave him her hand again to help him and once he was through they continued.

"And what happens if he doesn't want to listen and just shoots us dead on sight?"

"We die." She said matter of factly, and Fiyero squeezed her hand tightly.

"You say it like it happens everyday!" .

"Well, what else do you want me to tell you?" She shrugged, "If he has me shot, he'll have me shot and that's it for me."

"If that's a possibility then why are we going?" He questioned angrily.

"Because it's unlikely he will do it, especially with those papers in our possession."

"And if he thinks we have them with us and just kills us anyway? "

It was true that it could happen, but she honestly didn't believe that it _would_ happen. "He would be an idiot if he thought we had them with us. "

"But... there is still small chance he could and kill us?"

"I guess. " She shrugged and Fiyero confidently closed in on her, putting both his hands on her cheeks, his rag forgotten on the ground as he pressed his lips on hers.

"If I have a chance of dying in there I will never forgive myself if I don't tell you that I love you." He whispered after pulling away from her, Elphaba's eyes went and a little cross eyed at his closeness.

"Huh?" She said weakly.

" _I love you_ , and I have since that moment with the lion cub. I didn't understand at first but then that kiss that I thought I dreamt happened and I knew I was a goner…I just wish we had a little more time." He whispered, his lips caressing her cheek.

"We will, we wont die." She said confidently, her heart beating rapidly at his sweet words.

"You can't promise me that." He responded softly, brushing the strands of hair that framed her face back inside the cloak.

"I didn't promise you that. I just said we won't. Now really we should keep going before we end up smelling like crap for the rest of our lives." She said and Fiyero scrunched his nose realizing that his rag was now resting in the waste. He didn't let her hand go as they continued on, but now Elphaba no longer held his out of necessity. After a couple more minutes of fighting through the waste they finally came upon a metal ladder placed on the end of the tunnel, leading straight up into the palace. At least she hoped it did.

"I'll go up first and check to see if the coast is—or your broom, I forgot about that." He chuckled as he got on behind her. Elphaba rose slowly watching her movements carefully, not wanting to end up bashing her head on the top.

"This is still terrifying." He said quietly, holding to her waist tightly again.

"Don't be a baby yero." She breathed out, wiggling so he could loosen his hold.

"It's not being a baby, we are up in the air and if I were to fall right now I'd have a mouthful of crap."

"Keep your mouth closed when you fall and it wont be a problem."

"Ha ha." He was silent afterwards and Elphaba smiled in relief coming to the top.

At the top she found herself underneath a large man hole, with one of her hands firmly holding her broom, she used her other hand to push up, letting her magic run through her hand to force it to open, the cover wiggled around for a few seconds before rising slowly and clearing the way for them to enter. Elphaba felt faint, feeling as if she had used her own strength to push it off. Still, she forced herself through the hole and let herself rest on the ground as Fiyero scrambled off her broom. Elphaba pushed herself off the ground after a minute and removed her soiled cloak, tossing it off to the side as Fiyero tried to strip off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She breathed watching his muscles flex as he struggled to take the clinging shirt off.

"There is no way I'm walking around in these clothes." He told her as he tossed it to the floor and starting on his trousers.

"So you're going to walk through the palace with your pecker just dangling around and hoping Morrible is enticed enough to stop everything?" She said trying to fight the urge to go over and touch the blue diamond tattoos that were scattered across his chest.

Fiyero shuddered in front of her. "Nightmare material right there. No, I'm assuming we are in some gale force soldiers room, what with all their clothes laying about." Fiyero said, picking up a green shirt. Elphaba took her time to study the room they were in, and indeed there were plenty of gale force shirts and trousers laying about. The washing room.

She turned away when Fiyero's trousers dropped and she focused on cleaning her boots with her discarded cloak, making sure to get them as clean as she could possibly get them. An excuse to stay away from him so she could focus on the task on hand, which was getting to speak with the Wizard.

"You know, I think I look rather handsome in this uniform Elphaba." Fiyero said standing in front of her with his clean clothes. He still smelled strongly of human waste, but he did look handsome.

He smiled sweetly at her and gave her a quick kiss before rushing away from the slap she was about to give him.

"We need to stay focused. I shouldn't have to keep telling you." She rebuked him.

"I am focused," He replied standing straight. "Now let's go and find the wizard!"

"Yes yero, yell it out so everyone can hear us coming." She muttered dryly.

Fiyero frowned, "Isn't that the point? So we can go and see the wizard?"

Elphaba stared at him and Fiyero winced at her unwavering stare. "Fiyero, do you think I would have hiked in a river of human waste just so I can be thrown out for yelling?"

He let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, no, but—"

"Keep quiet and follow me, I don't need you distracting me."

"I'm distracting you? You're the one -"

She gave him another look. " _Fiyero_."

"Quiet. Got it." He pressed his lips together in a faint smile and nodded for her to go on.

Elphaba sighed and looked out the door.

"Where do you think we'll find him?" Fiyero spoke up again and Elphaba gave up on getting him to be quiet.

"At this time of day he should be holding court in his throne room so that's our best bet."

"And where is that?"

"Don't know." She shrugged taking quiet steps in the hall.

"So we are going to just sneak around until we find it?" Fiyero whispered and Elphaba nodded, pulling him forward into the next hallway.

"Yeah." She replied after making sure it was safe to talk.

"I don't know how long we are going to be able to go without drawing attention with the smell?"

There was a strong smell of burning candles in the air, mixed with their own stench. "We might luck out and he'll come to us."

"Yes, the wizard and his soldiers with loaded rifles." Fiyero responded sarcastically.

"He wont shoot…through there." She pointed hearing footsteps nearby.

Fiyero pushed her inside the brightly lit room and closed the door behind them. They waited at the door hearing the footsteps fade away and once they did, Fiyero let out a breath he had been holding in. Elphaba felt slightly dizzy, holding herself up by leaning against the door. She let her eyes close pushing the feeling away. This was not the place and not the time to start feeling this way. That's what she repeated to herself. Not the place. Not the time. Slowly she let her eyes open and Fiyero was looking at her in panic, she waved her hand.

"It's okay, it happens."

"You sure?" He asked in worry and she nodded.

"Yeah." She said looking behind his shoulders at the blue containers being illuminated by lanterns. Fiyero brushed her hair back and smiled, turning around to see what she was looking at, he went gave her a quick glance and went over to the containers.

"Water!" He whispered to her excitedly, dumping his head into one of the many tubs glowing white. Fiyero took his head out of the water and shook the water off, throwing handfuls of it to his face and neck. Elphaba lingered behind, fearing moving and losing control, but her attention was on a desk that was littered with papers. Thinking they might be important Elphaba went over to them only stopping when Fiyero let out a loud yell. Her eyes widened as she shushed him, rushing over to him to cover his mouth, but Fiyero moved aside looking horrified as he pointed a shaking finger at the container. Elphaba peered over it and felt her heart begin to beat unevenly. Her fear taking control as she looked at the body half submerged in the water, almost shining brightly and beautifully with the lanterns at her side.

Galinda Upland was the embodiment of an angel, laying in the shallow water with a white dress flowing slightly, her face as peaceful as could be.

Her hand came over to her, not wasting time on placing it underneath her head to lift her from the water, Fiyero immediately went to helping pick Galinda up from the water.

"She's freezing." Fiyero said with a shake of his voice, taking her carefully in his arms.

Elphaba felt Galinda's skin, feeling only coldness, Galinda gasped and opened her eyes, looking widely at the two of them before her eyes closed again.

"Galinda?" She whispered shakily, feeling her neck for her pulse. Galinda parted her eyes making a noise in the back of her throat telling her she was listening.

Elphaba brushed the blonde's wet hair off her face, she couldn't afford to lose control of her emotions now. She couldn't think clearly when she did and that got her to control herself at that moment.

"Galinda what did they do to you?" Her hands shook as she found a tattered rag on the floor. It was dirty but it was something to cover her freezing body with.

"I think its the same drug Morrible gave me to use on you Elphaba." Fiyero said in a low voice and Galinda's eyes rolled to the side staring at something.

Elphaba aimed her sights to the desk she had been looking at previously and strode over to it and frantically picked the papers up with her wet hands, scanning over the words to figure out what they said.

Magic. Attempt. Control. Change. Words she picked up as she read along. It made her blood boil, they didn't want to just have normal people living in Oz they wanted total control of _every_ person; Animal or Human.

"We need to get Galinda out of here…these plans…" She shook her head in disbelief, her teeth chattering.

"What does it say?"

"They want to control us, every aspect of us, not just make Oz pure but control our every thought and action…They want to make the drug airborne because even those with magic are powerless against it…We have to stop this, the people need to know, Fiyero take my broom and take Galinda and these papers out." She ordered, finding a book on the same desk and placing the papers inside so they wouldn't get ruined from the dampness of her hands.

"But what about- "

"I'll handle it," She said in exasperation pacing around the room anxiously. "Just get her safe and get the papers to your parents I can't have— " Her words were forced away from her mind, her eyes coming to a stop in front another one of the containers.

"No." She breathed out in horror. " _No!_ "

"What is it?" Fiyero asked shifting Galinda in his arms.

Elphaba urgently threw her hands into the water of the container hauling the body out of it.

"What is it Elphaba?" Fiyero asked again more nervously.

" _Nessa_?!" Her tone rose as she kneeled to the floor with Nessa resting in her arms. She brushed back her sister hair, feeling only the ice cold of her skin.

Elphaba shook her sisters shoulder gently, Galinda had opened her eyes almost as soon as they got her out.

Elphaba placed one hand on her sisters neck to help her up, but in doing so she felt only her icy skin. Nessarose had never been this cold in her life, never this cold and never this unresponsive.

Because as Elphaba's hand remained on her sisters neck she felt no heart beat. No heartbeat and no response when she continuously shook her shoulder.

She didn't want to think it, she didn't want to know.

" _Nessa_?" She tried again, her eyes brimming with tears. " _Nessie_?" She rested her head on her sisters shoulder as tears ran down her cheeks. Squeezing her eyes shut and biting back the sob that was threatening to take ahold of her.

She remembered Nessa giggling when she pushed her through the house on the wheelchair. It was one of those days that their father would be called out to work all day. She would make sure their nanny was sleeping before she helped a six year old Nessa into her chair and twirled her around, Nessa would burst out in giggles clapping her hands together gleefully. They'd spend a few minutes with Elphaba pushing her younger sister around the house until their nanny stood at the end of the house with crossed arms and a frown on her face. Elphaba had thought she was in trouble but then their nanny smiled and started chasing after them. Elphaba launched Nessa forward to continue their fun.

She remembered a little Nessa trying to call after her, " _Efafa, Fafafa, Fafala, Fabala_!" She called repeating the name, "Fabala!" until Elphaba went over to her. That nickname never forgotten.

Her sister's face when she found out she had passed her entrance exam to shiz.

Nessa's happiness when she talked to her about how Boq had asked her out…

She fisted her green hand against her sister's side, lifting her face with a scowl. Fiyero had been trying to talk to her but she ignored him, gently picking her sister up. She moved towards the desk letting her sister's body rest on top.

"You are going to take my broom and get Galinda out of here." She said in a grave voice.

Fiyero opened his mouth to say something but he didn't, instead shifting Galinda in his arms so he could take the broom.

"Promise me you'll—"

"Go." She snarled clenching her jaw.

"Stay safe, I'll wait for you." He murmured looking apologetically at her sister's body before he turned around and fled through the door.

Elphaba took one last look at her sister vowing that she would not would let those who did this to her live.

It was time to meet the wizard.

* * *

 **Because, because, because, because, BECAUUUUUUSSSE, of the wonderful things he does!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Wonderful Wizard Of Oz

She should have cautioned herself, she should have told herself she was being reckless… but seeing her sister's dead body clouded any thought of going in peacefully. Some would say it was courageous to walk the halls of the Emerald City Palace without a care, others would tell her she was crazy, irresponsible, and looking for trouble.

She was definitely looking for trouble.

A soldier walked out of a room and his eyes widened at the sight of her, Elphaba bolted towards him and carelessly let her hand blast him with magic. Leaving his unconscious body where it fell.

Her eyes looked around wildly for the throne room. She had held herself back when Sanevan came to her and told her what was going on in Oz, she had found a way to calm herself when she found out that Boq was murdered. She kept herself together seeing the Animals she had shared a home with being slaughtered and dragged out of their house because she knew she couldn't fly off the handle just like that. She had to stay fully aware and carefully plan what they were doing. However, all that was lost when she saw her innocent sister laying dead in front of her eyes. As if she hadn't fully comprehended everything that had occurred until she witnessed Nessa's lifeless body.

Elphaba tasted blood in her mouth and realized that she was biting her tongue in anger. She loosened her bite and her eyes darted towards a large green door.

Her nostrils flared and she knew she had found his throne room. There were two gale force soldiers in front, talking to one another. It didn't take her long to cross the hall and surprise them. One of them raised his rifle, but with one angry burst of her magic he was thrown across the hall, his body hitting a wall. The other man stood horrified and dropped his rifle, placing his hands over his head in surrender. Elphaba placed her hand on his neck and he dropped down. She had no time for anyone but the wizard.

She unlocked the heavy door and pushed it open stepping inside without seeing if it was clear to do so.

The first thing she saw was the fire blazing from either side of the room, creating a smokey atmosphere. It wasn't a fire that spread as it was contained within two giant pots of unknown material. In the middle of the room was the emerald chair with an enormous brass head directly above it. There was a curtain pressed closely against the walls throughout the room.

"You must be Elphaba." The voice came from nowhere and she twisted in her spot to find the person behind the voice. She kept her hands to her side, biding her time until she could see him.

"Where are you?" She spoke loudly, her eyes rapidly scanning the room for some kind of sign he was there.

"Here and there, maybe no where." The Wizards voice echoed through the room.

"Come out." She simply said, still trying to search for him.

"Perhaps... it depends what you need me to come out for?" The Wizard's voice inquired, ringing off the wall without a source. Some sort of magical spell.

Her jaw went rigid. "To talk." She lied.

"Talk…Usually people ask for an appointment to talk to me?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. "I didn't have time to wait."

"As I can clearly see." If he could see her that meant he really was in the room and not hiding somewhere else.

"Are you coming out?" She wondered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"It all depends on what you are here to talk about?" He asked making her blood boil. With every question she asked he would respond with his own.

"Many things." She answered bluntly.

"And would any of these things end with me bleeding or hurt?" He asked curiously.

"No. " She lied again.

It went quiet for a moment. "Who is to say I come out of my hiding and you decide to attack me?"

"Attacking you won't give me answers." She replied somewhat honestly. It also wouldn't give her the satisfaction to let him die so easily.

"True, but then attacking my men outside my door didn't either. Are they dead?" He questioned and she shrugged, knowing he was watching her.

"Probably not. "

"I do hope you are sure. They are good men."

She grew tired of the meaningless banter, it wasn't going nowhere. "I'm waiting to see the _wonderful wizard of Oz_ in the flesh."

"I'm still waiting to be sure I won't end up dying if I do. I really do enjoy living."

Her eyed narrowed,"Do you? I think I can safely say that so does everyone you and your people want to make pure. I think they want to live too, despite anything you deem wrong of them. "

"Well, no one said they didn't. I think they all deserve to live, happy and with everything they would ever want!"

"Then why remove their identities? Why change them?" She growled.

"It's hard to let go of ones past. Sometimes there is no way to find or enjoy the happiness that is given to you until you forget the hardships of your past."

She chuckled dryly. "Lovely philosophy. I doubt anyone enjoys forgetting the good that was in their lives."

"It only means they get a new start in life, a new chance at better memories."

She was grinding her teeth, feeling her hands burn with energy. "Why bother saying that they'll get a new chance at life if you kill them for thinking otherwise?"

"Kill them?" He said, pretending to sound startled. "Miss Elphaba we don't kill here. We change them with their permission and those that don't want it are won over by the certainty of their happiness in their new life."

"So what do you call what happened to my friend Boq Fennet? Or Errin, Olsen, Benny, and Tarin - his wife? The Animals that the gale force shot down without a care? Or even my sister _Nessarose Thropp_ who was laying in that pool of water here in that palace? _Where is their new life_?" She spat, feeling her hands begin to shake. The curtain she thought was too near to the wall to be important opened and out stepped a old man, confused. He wasn't anything special just an old man, the same as any other. This is who she aspired to work with once.

"Your sister?" He said sadly, "Animals? I ordered no such thing. Any person that doesn't agree is talked to, not killed." His worrisome face looking very convincing but she was not so easily fooled anymore.

"Then explain their deaths by your mens hands?"

The Wizard shook his head slowly."I have to be honest with you, I don't leave the palace at all to see what they do." He looked like a beaten dog, giving her a wistful look. It made her pause for a moment. He was lying, wasn't he?

"So you're saying you had no part in the order of their deaths?" She asked skeptically and he nodded.

"I didn't order any deaths, I only want them to have a life that they never knew they could have. Don't you want that?" He asked her optimistically, making Elphaba blink.

"Excuse me?"

"You're green and I don't say that with disgust." The Wizard held his hands up surrender before she tried anything. "I say it because you must have had children make fun of you your whole life, with a new life there would be no one that saw you differently. You wouldn't even need to change anything about your identity if you didn't want to. The only thing that we would change with your permission would be your skin color, and even then we wouldn't have to because no one would care after their change." His hands lowered when he noticed she wasn't going to attack. "We both want the world to be a better place. Not just you."

She shook her head violently, she would not fall for his nonsense."No, you and I are nothing alike and I'll be dead before you convince me to agree to your ploys." She raised her hand taking a sharp step forward.

"If that is what you wish, Miss Elphaba." The new voice entered the room and she froze.

Morrible entered with a smug look, Elphaba could have killed them both right there. It only took one lift of her hand to let everything go and end the lives of the two people who were to blame for everything; Boq's death; The Animals; Nessa….

"I do believe the choice you are making is the wrong one. You should side with the winners on this one Miss Thropp."

She scoffed, tiny drops of blood coming out from her mouth from biting her tongue too hard.."The winners of what? The only thing I know is that my sister is dead and so are other many innocents."

Morrible looked at the red that fell on the floor in disgust, as if it was the worst thing she had ever seen."You killed her yourself," Morrible had the audacity to say. "Your sister was alive when I last saw her. She reacted badly to the drug we injected her with but I was actually looking for a way to keep her alive outside of that special liquid. She would have enjoyed her new life with working legs….if you wouldn't have taken her out, of course." She gave Elphaba another wolfish grin.

Elphaba was shaking in anger. " _You bitch_."

Morrible cackled. "It was all your doing my dear."

The Wizard looked at Elphaba sorrowfully. "Miss Nessarose was such a sweet girl."

Morrible agreed with a nod, "She was your Ozness, It's a shame Miss Elphaba couldn't wait until we found a way to remove the drug from her system."

The Wizard blinked in surprise. "The drug? Madame you assured me that we wouldn't be using that?"

Morrible waved her hand in the air. "Plans change your Ozness, if we wanted to fulfill your dream of a better world we had to use it."

The Wizard gasped and placed a hand on his chest, "I believe I may need to step outside for a breath. '

Elphaba snapped her head to his direction lifting her hand that was already crackling with magic. "You are not going anywhere. Neither of you are." The Wizard hesitated and looked to her in distress.

"Miss Elphaba, don't make threats you can't carry out. You're weak. Otherwise you would have used your powers the moment you stepped in." Morrible teased and it only helped in angering Elphaba more.

"And if I wanted to kill you both at the same time?" She said glancing between the two of them in case either tried anything.

"You would have done it already. It's far too late now," She drawled lazily. "That's the price you pay for your hesitation."

"Maybe I was lying in wait for something."

"Or not, personally I find that with all the power and promise you once showed it's a pity to waste it this way, and now _you_ and _your_ friends suffer the consequences of your decisions." Morrible jeered, turning her head a little to the door from which she entered. Elphaba couldn't help herself when her eyes flickered towards the door as well, her jaw falling and heavy feeling settling in her chest watching Fiyero be pushed into the room, falling to the fall. Her lips drew back into a snarl, Fiyero's clothes were torn and her broom in splinters, his face showing signs of being beaten. The Wizard stared at him and made his way to the back of the room. She took a step forward and the only thing that stopped her was Avaric, who walked in holding a pistol to Galinda's head. Her limp body being held up by Avaric's other hand at her neck.

"Really now dear, you took your time and we can't have our plan ruined by children." Morrible clucked. Fiyero groaned and the man that pushed him down helped him stand. She recognized the man but decided that he wasn't where her focus should be.

"Bring me the prince." She ordered and the man nodded dragging Fiyero in front of her.

"Leave him alone." Elphaba growled accidentally setting off a few sparks at the man's direction.

He simply sidestepped them and Morrible raised her forehead high. "Have you developed feelings for the Tiggular's brainless son?"

Morrible's eyes widened when she didn't respond, "You have!" Morrible laughed a high pitched laugh, something that made her skin crawl.

"Not a bad looking boy, but an idiot, he tried to escape through my own room. Grommetik was quick to alert me. I thanked him for the documents he held before my guard here beat him down. I'm sure he could have held his own if it wasn't for the dimwitted blonde being unable to stand."

Elphaba's eyes went to Galinda and to Avaric who looked like he'd lost himself entirely. He wasn't there. Her friend wasn't there.

"Now really, hand over that bag you brought with you and maybe we'll let whatever new version we make of you be some loved girl, and whose to say that the new version of this brainless prince might not be taken by you?"

" _If you think for a second_ that I would bring any of those documents with me, you are the most idiotic person in this room. I'd rather die than be that stupid. Those documents are currently in the hands of people who will make sure to end _your_ career." She grinned brashly.

Morrible's disgusting little smile fell. "You stupid unappreciative fool." She spat. "The wizard and I offer you the opportunity of a lifetime and you throw away your life for nothing! Your poor attempt of a resistance ends in this room." Morrible's face looked enraged as she took a dagger from the guards belt. The blood in her face drained when Morrible lifted the knife to Fiyero's throat. Fiyero's hand rose rapidly to grab her hand but the other man stopped him. Holding his arms still as the blade touched his neck. He struggled trying to free his hand that was mere inches away from the blade.

"His parents wont be very happy with that you know." Elphaba said calmly, not letting herself feel a thing as she saw him struggle. If she lost control she could end up hurting Fiyero, Galinda, even herself.

Morrible bared her teeth at her. "His parents will be next."

The Wizard looked on at the two and Elphaba's heart pounded in her chest. "His parents have your plans with signatures in their hands at the moment. By the time you look for them an army will be looking for you. Give it up." She tried to reason.

"Then I make sure their only son is dead, along with the traitorous blonde." Morrible quickly turned to Avaric, "Shoot the blonde!" She shouted and Avaric acknowledged her order with a nod, his finger on the trigger. Elphaba could feel the blood rush to her ears seeing him start to press the trigger without another thought. There was a pause, for a split second before he depressed it, and she recognized the look of awareness in his face. His hand jerked up an instant later and she heard the shot resonate throughout the room. Watching as he fell, blood flowing from his own head as Morrible screamed in anger would be something Elphaba would never forget in her life, that much she knew.

Morrible screamed profanities and the man who held Fiyero let him go, horrified by the sight of Avaric's blood.

Morrible gripped her dagger tighter trying to cut at Fiyero's throat, but the moment the man had let go of him, Fiyero had raised his hand to protect his neck. The thought of losing him as well was the thing that let her finally let go of any hesitation she had.

"Fiyero!" She shouted in distress using Morrible's careless distraction to finally aim a blast of magic at her.

Morrible's face was one of someone who didn't expect to be defeated. Her mouth opened and her eyes rolled back, letting the bloody blade fall from her hands as she dropped to the floor.

Fiyero fisted his hand tightly and held it with his other, it bled profusely as he limped over to her.

Elphaba was breathing heavily feeling a line of sweat run down her face. Anger was the only thing she felt but Fiyero whispered a few words to her, "We're okay. It's done."

It was not done. It would never be done and it was not okay.

"I need you. Come back to me." It was those words that finally did it for her, she slowly turned to him feeling the tears burning in her eyes. Fiyero looked on with a pained expression and she surpassed every emotion that wasn't the affection she felt for Fiyero or concern over the way his hand bled on everything. She needed to take control and she needed to be there to help.

Elphaba rushed to the dagger that Morrible had dropped and cut off a piece of her dress taking the time to wrap it around Fiyero's blood filled hand not wanting, or needing, to look to where Avaric lay but knowing she needed to go and get Galinda off of him. Fiyero placed his good hand on her cheek, staining her with blood but she didn't care. He carefully leaned his head lower and gently kissed her before pulling away and nodding towards Galinda. Neither aware or both forgetting of the Wizards presence at the end of the room and of the man still standing frozen nearby.

"We need to get her out of here." He whispered. Elphaba sniffled and nodded brushing his hair off his bruised face before turning around and seeing the dark haired man stare at the blood that ran from the spot Avaric lay. He didn't make a move when she moved towards Galinda and she was glad of it because she would not hesitate to kill him. Elphaba focused on Galinda and the way her arms trembled as she pushed herself off the ground. Galinda's saw the blood she was now covered in and followed the trail to the source. She strained to push herself over and Elphaba hurried over feeling as if her legs were made of stone as she did. Galinda's hand shook as she placed it over Avaric's chest and her blues eyes opened a little before she closed them again, falling directly over him.

Elphaba sinked to the floor to remove her from him.

"GUARDS!" The wizards voice thundered through the castle startling her.

She jerked her head back seeing the bronze head come to life. The only thing she concentrated on was prying Galinda off of Avaric's body as Fiyero kneeled beside her. He looked at her in defeat and let his hand rest on her shoulder.

* * *

 **We are almost at the end. Only four more chapters to go!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	21. Hands Touch

If there were two things Elphaba Thropp hated, they were waiting, and having to sit in a clinic room with absolutely no reason to. They tried to make her stay by telling her of treatments for shock and giving her information on panic disorders; and she was able to handle perhaps an hour of that before she threatened to jump out of the window if she did not get some rest. She was exhausted and she really did want to rest but she did not trust the Wizards sudden change of heart so easily.

He may have given them all a room in his palace and let his personal doctors treat them all but Elphaba did not trust the man. Nothing would change her mind on him now; he could help them, heal them, tell his men Morrible tried to kill him, and even call for Fiyero's and Galinda's parents—His actions had already done enough. Her sister was dead and she had just recently found out that her father had also been in one of those tubs, along with a couple of others that she didn't ask about. Apparently her father, once pulled out by one of the wizards men, had killed himself after seeing Nessarose's body. It tore her up knowing that she really was a cause for their deaths but she didn't want to think about that unless she wanted those doctor's to come and restrain her for destroying the room.

Lurline knows they almost did when she made a crack in the wall when she found out.

Someone else mentioned that another of the bodies was of Menia Tenmeadows—Avaric's mother, also suffering the same fate as her dear sister. It was only three minutes since the palace nurse left her room and that was already too much. She threw her legs over the small cot and peered outside the room to check if anyone was around. She walked barefoot through the hall and found the room she knew Fiyero was in, cracking the door open after making sure no one was around and shutting the door behind her.

Fiyero turned her way and smiled. Elphaba hurried to his side.

"Mind giving me a hand?" He smirked and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"That's not funny you know." She said, moving Fiyero so she could sit beside him.

He chuckled, shuffling to the side to giver her better access. "I find it a little funny."

"Leave it to you to find humor in almost losing a hand."

"I find that I usually have a firm grip on what's funny." He joked again, a twinkle in his eye.

Despite herself Elphaba cracked a tiny smile letting her hand rest on Fiyero's uninjured hand.

"Your hand is not gone so the jokes don't flow as well." She told him and Fiyero stared at his bandaged hand.

"It looks like someone took a bite off of my hand and spit it back out, it's horrible" He smiled, though it didn't really reach his eyes this time as he continued staring at it.

"You can tell all that from seeing the bandages?" She said leaning her head on his shoulder and Fiyero shrugged.

"I don't need to see it to know how it looks like."

"It's not horrible." She said again, taking his bandaged hand gently into her own to lay it on her lap.

"It will be when it's scarred over." He uttered as she rubbed his arm as a way to comfort him.

"And that bothers you? I would think you would be glad about it, now having some story to try and woo girls." She said sarcastically and Fiyero stared at her.

"I don't want to woo any girls. I only need you." He said quietly with a smile.

Elphaba moved her hand to hold his. "If that's so then I'll gladly give you my hand."

He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss on her knuckles. "As long as you promise you'll never let go."

"Nothing would make me let go." She said sincerely, looking into his eyes.

Fiyero smiled gratefully. "That's good to hear because it's no longer your hand….It's ours."

Elphaba snorted, "You're being cheesy." She said, secretly taking every word he said to heart.

"I'm a handful sometimes." He cracked joyfully and Elphaba bit her bottom lip to stop her laughter.

"You are an idiot, Tiggular." She sighed, tilting her head up to kiss him.

Fiyero parted back slightly, still grinning, "I have to hand it to you, you know me well."

Elphaba groaned."They are only getting worse."

Fiyero's eyes flicked towards his hand. "My other option is to sit and dwell on my scarred hand so I find it handy to find humor in my situation."

"Please stop." She chuckled and Fiyero grinned brightly, taking joy in what he thought were the wittiest puns.

"I'll make all the corny jokes as I can make if I can see you smile like that." Elphaba twisted in her seat to take Fiyero's face into her hands, kissing him deeply. Fiyero moaned and tried saying something between pauses to breath, but for some reason she didn't let herself stop, she couldn't get herself to stop. It was only after a few minutes when she needed to breath more than she needed to kiss Fiyero, she pulled away. Fiyero's eyes were still closed when she let his face go, his mouth turned up in a smile.

She felt embarrassed for some reason even though they were sort of together. It just didn't feel like an appropriate thing to do in a sort of hospital room. "I'm going to check on Galinda and let you rest now, I'll be back when you behave," She said in a hurry and Fiyero's face split into a cheeky grin.

" _I'm_ the one that has to behave? Wait, no kiss goodbye for this _handsome_ prince?"

Elphaba was already red enough as she rushed out, hearing his loud laughter from outside. She shook her head and took a few steps into the next room where she assumed Galinda was in.

She was right because when she entered the only person there was the blonde, clearly still drowsy.

"Hey you." Galinda said sleepily, turning her head towards her.

"Getting better?" Elphaba asked, silently hoping her face was green enough to mask any blushing on her face. Galinda merely stared at her.

"I would be if Fiyero would let me rest. What's with him?" She wondered and Elphaba sighed, running a hand through her loose hair. "He's decided he is some sort of pun master now that his hand isn't as perfect as his face." She explained and Galinda smiled. "Oh."

"Yeah." She breathed helping Galinda sit up, fixing her pillow so she could be more comfortable.

"So how are you? I've been worried sick wondering where you were living while you were gone."

She shrugged sitting beside Galinda. "I was around. Safe." she answered.

"With Avaric?" Galinda asked, turning her attention to her fingers.

She shrugged again, "You could say."

"And…how is he?" She asked, brushing her hair behind her ear, Elphaba noticed the slight amount of blood still smeared in her hair, and she looked away.

"I don't know." She said honestly, feeling her heart ache at the sight of Avaric's blood. A reminder of what happened only hours prior.

"His heart was still beating." Galinda murmured looking down again.

"That doesn't change the fact he shot himself in the head." She said plainly, looking at what Galinda was really trying to do; she was trying to clean the blood that was stuck underneath her fingernails.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Galinda asked her quietly, her focus on her nails and Elphaba shrugged again.

"I can't say, I honestly thought he was dead. There was a lot of blood." Too much blood to have survived it.

"He better not be."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow and Galinda's face seemed to flush. "I want to thank him, for what he did. It's nothing more…he saved my life." She finished softly making Elphaba's lips turn up a bit.

"You will eventually." Was the only thing she could manage to say not entirely sure herself if it was true or not.

Sadness clouded the blonde's expression. "If he's still alive."

"Well yeah…" Elphaba trailed off, trying to find something to steer the conversation away from death. "I just wanted to tell you that what you did was extremely stupid..."

Galinda didn't seem fazed by her words in the slightest, "It wasn't any worse than running away like a fugitive."

Elphaba grimaced, "That's somewhat true if it wasn't for the fact that it was Morrible that you were pretending to work with."

Half of Galinda's face curled up in a smile. "I had her fooled."

"And then you didn't."

Galinda sighed and nodded."And then I didn't," she agreed. "but it's not because she suspected anything of me, it was because I tried to run."

"Which really was a stupid move."

"Hey," Galinda said in her own defense, "It's not as bad as marching into the palace room with magic blazing from my fingers." Galinda wiggled her fingers in front of Elphaba's face, Elphaba smiled pushing her hands away.

"Can we just agree that we were both stupid?"

"I guess…" Galinda smiled sharing a laugh with Elphaba.

"Now really," Galinda said, fixing her expression. "You never answered my question. How are you?"

"Trying not to get caught in here. I was supposed to rest in my room and—"

Galinda held a finger up to quiet her, "And that's not what I meant. How are _you_ personally after—"

"I'm fine." She snapped. She didn't want to talk about that or anything to do with it.

"You don't want to talk about it, I understand, but if you ever do need to let it out and cry you know I'll be here no matter what." Galinda took her hand and gave her a small smile.

Elphaba stared at her hand and swallowed, "I..I appreciate it, I do, but I'm not going to cry."

"It's not healthy to keep your emotions hidden." Elphaba didn't look up. She already knew what Galinda was going to do and she wasn't going to fall for it.

Her expression hardened as she replied, "That may be but I fear it far more unsafe for me to lose control."

"I see…" Galinda sighed, letting her head fall back.

Elphaba attempted to change the subject once more, "There's something I wanted to ask you, It's about Sanevan."

Galinda leaned up, curious. "Sanevan?"

"Yes," Elphaba nodded, having so many questions. "Was he working with Morrible as well? Were you two together or anything?"

Galinda frowned. "He left days after you did, I haven't seen him really, so I don't know?"

"So nothing happened?" She asked again and Galinda looked confused.

"No, nothing happened—why exactly are you asking that?" Galinda wondered and Elphaba shrugged.

"To see if you listened to my warnings."

Galinda's eyes were on her and Elphaba turned away feeling awkward. "Just that?"

"What else would there be?"

"I don't know but since he left so soon after you did…I thought...that perhaps you two had something before?"

She was quiet and that was all that Galinda seemed to need as a response.

"We were never together, and I did not pursue him," Galinda explained, "He defended me against Avaric, I loved that he did that and I made myself believe that I loved him. He was like a prince come to save me when he protected me." Galinda finished and Elphaba nodded slowly.

"I don't even know why I asked."

Galinda gave her a knowing smile. "You asked because you obviously still have something with him."

Elphaba didn't reply because she was confused herself with that. He was important to her, but so was Fiyero now.

"Then go." Galinda said softly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Go where?"

"Talk to him." The blonde plainly said. "Go to him."

She shook her head. "And leave you guys here with the Wizard?"

"We'll be fine…my momsie is coming!" Galinda said with a cheerful grin.

She shook her head once again. "I don't think I can leave."

Galinda smiled. "Since when do you ask permission to go where you want?"

"I just don't think its safe to leave you guys." She didn't want to go. It wasn't safe for them and it might not be safe for her.

"You've never met my mom."

"I haven't, but I know she isn't here yet and I don't know what can happen if you guys are alone."

"Stop making excuses you thickheaded weenie." Galinda said playfully jutting her tongue at her.

Elphaba was perplexed for a second at what Galinda called her. "...I've heard a variety of green jokes throughout my life..." She shook her head, "But never in my life has someone called me a thickheaded weenie?"

"Someone had to say it. You marched right into the wizards palace so don't chicken out of talking to Sanevan because he may have killed someone."

Elphaba frowned, "We are taking this whole thing much too lightly. We are talking about a guy who may have killed Boq?"

Galinda shrugged it off, "That doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to him, especially if he was ordered to do it. It's not his fault."

When Elphaba didn't respond Galinda sighed heavily. "Just go and talk to the boy nothing's going to happen!"

"Did you forget that he may have killed Boq?" Elphaba reminded her again because Galinda didn't seem bothered by that fact. She could be trying to persuade Elphaba to go talk to a murderer.

"He may have or I suspect it might have been Avaric; but even if he did do it, I think you wont be able to move on with Fiyero if you don't talk to Sanevan." Galinda said simply going back to cleaning her finger nails.

Elphaba froze, caught off guard. "Fiyero?" She squeaked and Galinda gave her a knowing look.

"Elphie, " she sighed in exasperation, "I could hear you guys talking from here."

She blinked. "Oh."

Galinda started giggling. "I'm not mad, he and I were together for a week so it's no problem."

"I'm...still not going anywhere. Not with you guys hurt."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"And drugged up. Fiyero is trying to joke about the fact he lost most of his hand and…" She sighed tiredly, rubbing at her head. "I can't leave right now."

"If that's what you think is right, who am I to stop you?" Galinda said, moving her head to get more comfortable. Elphaba helped her lay back down. "But know that it's going to be hard to move on until you do talk to him."

Elphaba groaned knowing that it was true.

"Besides the Wizard wont hurt me or Fiyero, Morrible was the one calling the shots. The wizard was just the face, so if you go we'll be fine."

She chuckled, "I really do appreciate your help with this but I can't go. I can't stand the thought of leaving both of you and being by myself."

"You think you'll break without someone to worry about don't you?" Galinda said surely and Elphaba scratched at her neck.

"Not breaking. Having a complete mental breakdown and destroying everything in my path is more like it."

Galinda's eyes widened as she nodded slowly. "I see, stay here with us then."

"That's the plan." She sighed, smiling slightly at Galinda's expression.

"So...are we talking our room back at Shiz destroy everything or anything or anyone in your way is dead?"

"Don't know and I don't want to find out." She said earnestly and Galinda giggled.

"Yeah neither do I."

"So do— " They both went quiet when they heard the knock from the door.

"Hello, are you awake?" The voice said through the door.

"Who is it?" Galinda asked carefully.

"Oscar—Er, the Wizard." Came the reply.

Galinda looked at Elphaba, and Elphaba scowled, he was the last man she wanted to see. Even so Elphaba automatically helped the blonde sit up. Galinda sent her a grateful smile before clearing her throat.

"Come in." Galinda chirped and the door opened.

The Wizard stepped inside and looked taken back when he saw Elphaba sitting there. She stared back blankly more concerned over the tall dark haired man who stood at the door meekly. He was the one who had hurt Fiyero and he was just standing there at the door, it was his fault that... Galinda placed her hand on her arm to calm her, and that was the only thing that stopped her from rising from her seat and attacking him. Galinda gave her a warning glance before the wizard started speaking."I just came here to personally tell you that your parents are here." He said quietly and Galinda smiled brightly.

"They are!"

"Yes, I've had them sent up for you…Miss Elphaba?" He said turning to her. She felt Galinda's hand tighten on her arm.

"Yes." She said stiffly knowing that if Galinda let go so would her cool.

"Shouldn't you be—never mind. I never got the chance to—"

"If you're going to apologize for anything I would recommend you keep it to yourself. I will _never_ forgive you." She spoke darkly not letting him finish.

His mouth fell open a bit, looking at them remorsefully. "I never meant any harm to you or anyone."

"That's nice." She muttered fixing her glare at the man standing at the door. No harm in changing people's past, right?

The man looked away shamefully and the wizard looked at her and back at Galinda before nodding. "Very well, I should let the prince know his parents are here as well." He took one last look at them before stepping out.

"You know you should probably rethink that no forgiving thing." Galinda said a moment later dropping her hand from her arm.

She bit the inside of her cheeks in a grimace. "My sister and my father are dead. I will never forgive him."

"What if your father wasn't…" Galinda stopped and shook her head with a tiny smile. "You know what this can wait, you should probably go with Fiyero. My momsie is going to give the wizard an earful real soon."

"I kind of want to see that now."

"I'm not surprised but as you can see I'm physically okay, Fiyero on the other hand—"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows and Galinda looked back sheepishly.

"That's not really…Well...No." She corrected herself. "I just meant that his mother is going to want to kill the wizard so you should probably make sure she doesn't."

She huffed crossing her arms. "Why would I do that? He deserves it."

"He really doesn't, he isn't at fault for what happened. Morrible is and she's dead already."

"Lets not argue."

"You only say that because I'm right, but sure." Galinda laughed and Elphaba rolled her eyes at her.

"Now really I hear the footsteps I'd go now because If you thought I talked nonstop when you first met me you will realize that pales in comparison to my mother."

"You convinced me, I'll go now."

"Okay Elphie, I'll see you soon. I still need to give you your bottle back."

She smiled at Galinda who waved at her before taking off. Elphaba did not sneak around anymore since the wizard had already seen her. It wasn't very far either so there was no point.

Fiyero smiled widely when she entered. "See I knew you couldn't stay away."

"I only came because your parents are here." She told him truthfully and Fiyero understood.

"Ahh."

"Yeah, " She said taking a seat. "I really wanted to stay with Galinda and listen to her mother yelling at the wizard but I decided to be supportive for your mother when she sees your hand—any jokes come out of your mouth and I swear I will leave and not return." She said rapidly when she saw the way Fiyero's eyes twinkled.

"You'd really leave me over a hand joke?" He said amusingly and Elphaba nodded.

"Yeah, your mother doesn't need to hear them."

Fiyero chuckled and sighed. "That's true. I don't necessarily want her to cry."

"I don't think your mother will cry, I fear she'll go momma bear on the wizard."

Fiyero smiled but shook his head. "She won't, she is still a royal— " His words were cut off when they heard the yelling in the halls. There was no mistaken his mother's voice and another with it as well, and hearing the loud pitch of her voice only led her to believe it was Galinda's previously mentioned mother.

"I'll be back." She told him quickly rushing out of the room before one of them killed someone.

When Elphaba walked out of the door her whole body froze when a blonde woman who she could safely assume was Galinda's mother, raised her hand and struck the wizard in the face.

"I don't care if he is the wizard or if he is the unnamed god himself, Elarra, I was told my daughter would be safe—she is in the infirmary which means that that statement is untrue." Her mother huffed holding her purse like a weapon. The wizard held a hand to his face and flinched back in terror at the raised purse. It was very amusing to her to see someone who was worshipped by so many, recoil from such a petite woman.

"So I would like if he stopped preventing me from seeing my daughter."

"I wasn't preventing you from it I only meant—"

"You mean to step out of my way so I can see my child." Galinda's mother demanded and the wizard nodded.

"I-Yes, ma'am." He said and Galinda's mother lifted her head and brushed past him.

Elarra noticed her and seemed to visibly relax.

"Elphaba, thank goodness you are okay." She said coming to her happily. Fiyero's mother eloped her in a hug and Elphaba didn't know what to do or say. It took her by surprise actually, his mother didn't know her well and she was still hugging her.

Elarra pulled away lightly to look her over. "You are unharmed, right?"

She could only nod.

"Good. Where is my son? Do you know if he's…" She didn't to finish to know what she wanted to ask.

"No." She told her with a smile and that single word seemed to be enough for his mother to start tearing up.

"He is _my_ son?" Elphaba nodded and Elarra laughed yanking Elphaba into another hug.

"Where is he? Why isn't here to see me?" She asked and Elphaba glared at the wizard who had begun to back away.

"He didn't tell you?" She said frowning at the wizard who paled in his place.

"What was he supposed to tell me? I was sent to come see my son who was being kept safe."

"He is safe you don't have to worry about, but I should warn you when you enter the room that—"

Elarra tried to hide the panic in her eyes. "He's hurt isn't he? Where is he?"

"That room." She pointed and the Queen rushed off without another word.

The wizard looked as if he wanted to say something but he held back. Elphaba turned to leave so she could be there with Fiyero but she wanted to know something.

"What happened to my friend Avaric, the one who shot himself?"

The wizard seemed surprised that she was speaking to him. "Mister Tenmeadows?"

"Yes."

"He was cleaned and is being kept beside his mother, along with your sis—"

"That's all I wanted to know. " She said harshly fleeing the hallway, eyes brimming with tears. Her sister was dead and so was her father. She had held her sister's lifeless body felt the coldness of her skin, but she was at least hopeful that Avaric had survived. Wishful thinking on their part when he shot himself in the head… But she thought that there was a chance there for him when her sister did not have a chance.

He kept his promise until the end. He had sacrificed his life to protect the person he loved.

Now it was her turn to keep her promise.


	22. Promises Kept

It didn't take her long to go back to her room and it took her much less time to find her bag that she had carelessly left on the chair. In another minute a broom levitated from the corner. And another thirty-seconds was what it took to open the window and fly into the sky.

She had promised him that she wouldn't leave him alone; she had promised she would help. He may not want her by his side anymore and she had no reason to disagree. They both pushed each other away and she had fallen for Fiyero, but she promised Sanevan. She needed to talk to him and let him know her promise was still going no matter what. Fiyero was with his mother and she was a strong woman. He didn't need her there.

Galinda…well…Hell hath no fury like an Upland scorned. Her mother would keep her safe. She failed her sister and she failed herself. She swore that no one would harm her sister and her words meant nothing in the end. Her words would no longer mean nothing. She was sure she looked wild as she raced towards the Mauntery. Her hair blowing in the wind and a scowl on her face to keep her from crying.

It didn't take her more than three minutes to get there, landing roughly on the floor feeling like a feral cat as her head jerked everywhere for any sign of familiarity. There was a considerable change in her demeanor when she noticed Tibbet carefully balancing a few items in his hands. It took him a second before he noticed her and when he did his face lit up, "Elphaba!" He yelled out joyously, dropping the items and coming to her. For the second time that day someone hugged Elphaba but it no longer made her uncomfortable.

"Where'd you go you hotheaded green girl? And why are you here looking like you just killed someone?" Tibbet frowned but his face went back to the wide smile he was previously wearing. "Never mind that, we have time later right now I have to get the gauze's and other medical goodies to this really handsome blonde." Tibbet sighed with a dreamy smile, "He was pronounced a traitor and left to die but the best part is that he helped the others escape…Well, all but poor Olsen… " Tibbet trailed off looking off into the horizon before he shook his head and smiled again, "Anyway, this blonde dreamboat got shot so I should probably go check on him!" He told her skipping back to grab his items on the floor. Elphaba smiled somewhat confused and happy that something good was happening. That is until her sights came to the boy sitting on the far end of the courtyard near the flowers.

His body was turned away from her but she knew that head and that body and she could clearly see the daisy twirling in between his fingers. She felt nervous, something that never happened before with him. She swallowed her nerves and walked over to him. He didn't notice her and she was glad of it, not knowing what to say.

"Hey flower boy." She finally said and his head spun slowly towards her. Elphaba couldn't decipher the look on his face but if she could guess it, it would be grief. He didn't respond to her instead continuing his examination of the white daisy in his hand. She watched him play with the stem and turn it around his fingers as she sat beside him. He pulled a petal off of the daisy and let if fall to the ground. Nothing was said because neither knew what to say. They merely sat there until his flower was nothing but the flower head. She chose to end that silence.

"Morrible is dead. No one else is going to go through this."

There was nothing from him.

"How are you doing?" She asked and his eyes flitted towards her and back to his leafless flower.

"Physically I can't complain." He shrugged placing the flower head on his lap and plucking another flower off the ground. "But the thing that's bothering me is I seemingly slit someone's throat but I can't seem to recall whose throat it was?" He never looked at her as he spoke.

"Boq's."

"Boq's?" He repeated opening his mouth and then frowning. "I can't exactly say I didn't because I don't remember."

She gave him a puzzled look."You don't remember?"

"No," He said briskly as he finished pulling out the petals from the next flower. "I don't."

She waited for him to expand on it and he sighed, knowing she wouldn't stop staring until he did.

"I don't know if it's because my mind has really been screwed with or because I was disoriented after you used your magic on me back in Shiz. I don't really know, all I can tell you is I woke up yesterday and had no idea how I came to be here…" His eyes moved across the courtyard. Now Elphaba had another thing to fell cruddy about.

"That's something else I wanted to ask you." And now she wouldn't know how he ended up at the Mauntery.

"Well, I don't know." He answered roughly.

Elphaba bit her bottom lip. "You know it would be helpful if you quit your brooding and actually talk to me rather than answer that you don't know for everything? It hasn't been this difficult to talk to you since we were pubescent little kids."

Sanevan looked like he was trying not to smile. "Wasn't it worse?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd take this gloomy man over the boy whose voice cracked every second he made fun of me."

His lips twitched. "He was an idiot."

Her lips curled up as well. "I agree."

"But no more than the one who broke up with you."

Elphaba locked her jaw."I agree with that statement too."

He went back to his flower and Elphaba placed her hand on his stopping him from continuing to destroy it.

"Stop that." She told him and Sanevan stared at his hand on hers.

"I was selfish..." He said quietly. "You promised me you'd be by my side and _I_ broke up with you and still had the nerve to be angry that you left. I had no right to anything after I left you, and Oz do I feel like a total moron." Sanevan ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"You should." She agreed easily. "You pushed me away."

"And I'll regret it for a long time..." He stopped and stared at her for a moment. "You don't look at me like you used to and it absolutely kills me."

Elphaba looked away. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have to say that. I'm the one who owes you an apology and I hope you can forgive me for pushing you away so suddenly."

"I forgave you a long time ago." She told him softly and he smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"You shouldn't forgive me." He murmured into her shoulder. "I don't deserve it?"

"You do." She assured him, brushing back his hair.

He sniffed and pulled away. "I don't. I don't even know if I killed someone or not? I don't even know what they really changed in me?"

"You didn't change, you just became paranoid and afraid, but you are still the same person." She assured him.

"I want to go home. It doesn't matter to me who I am or who I'm not. I want to go back to Munchkinland and see where my parent's bodies were buried so I can say goodbye to them."

"What are your plans after?"

"What else do I have left? Go home and go back to my job…Now that Morrible is gone I have no need to pretend to be who I'm not. I can go back to being Sanevan Valner and working with you and your family."

Elphaba pressed her lips together, her eyes slightly watering, something that he noticed.

'What's wrong?"

"My family is dead." She said bluntly wiping at her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart…I'm so sorry." He moved to hug her but she pushed him away. "Don't do this. Don't keep it in my ellie. "

"You know I have no choice." She said monotonously.

"You always have a choice. "

She shook her head. "Not when it includes hurting people and destroying things. "

"Then it's even more important to let it out. You have to hurt and cry about it otherwise it will always be a lingering feeling that could cause you to break at any time. " It was his turn to brush her hair back. Elphaba pushed his hand away again.

"I can control it." She said with certainty and he looked at her sadly.

"No one can."

"I can," She said more firmly. "One day I'll cry over this, but not right now. "

"Okay," He nodded. "I understand. Don't prolong it too long I dont think I'll be able to stand being at your side and knowing you could blow at any time." He said playfully nudging her shoulder. Elphaba turned away, unable to face him.

"If I'm by your side it's not going to be the way you want."

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean that I care for you, and I always will, but you and I are no longer going to be together the way we once were."

He was silent by her side and all she heard from him was a drawn out trembling breath.

"So this is it for us two? This is where we officially end?"

"We ended a long time ago. We aren't those two kids hiding a relationship from my father anymore."

"We wouldn't have to hide anymore, you need to go back to Munchkinland because you are the next in line for the Eminecy and—"

She felt awful for moving on so easily. She felt horrible for making him believe they still had a chance. "I don't want you to convince yourself that we have a future. Once upon a time maybe, but I don't think I can be with you in that way. I want to be there for you. As a friend."

He blinked. "A friend?"

"Like before we went all hormone crazy."

"Elphaba," He said quietly. "I think before we were all hormone crazy we hated each other."

She grinned, tousling his hair with her hand. "We just wont hate each other the same way."

"I always thought it would work out for us. You always told me our relationship was doomed from the start but I just thought that it was you being you. I believed we had a future despite it all."

"We'll still have each other."

"But we wont be together."

"No."

He sighed and sat back. "So what do I do now? You were the only thing I was living for, the only thing I had to look forward to."

"You have a new chance at a new life. You don't have to stay in Munchkinland for your whole life anymore you have the possibility to return to Shiz and continue to earn a degree and be more than just the gardeners son."

"Right now being the gardeners son sounds rather relaxing." He told her with honesty and Elphaba smiled.

"Then you be the gardeners son."

"I think I will, the new emminent Thropp might need a gardeners son." He pointed out and Elphaba chuckled.

"Not a gardeners son, a gardener. I think she's hiring."

Sanevan thought of that. "Do you think I'd get the job?"

She shrugged playfully. "It all depends on what she thinks of you. "

He pursed his lips. "Do you think she likes frogs?"

Elphaba began to laugh. "Probably not so I wouldn't go chasing her around with it unless you want to be out of a job."

He smirked lightly. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

They went silent again, but it was not as uncomfortable that time.

"I should go now…I left without telling anyone and I don't want to worry them."

He smiled kindly. "I'll be seeing you?"

"Yes, I'll see you in Munchkinland."

"Good."

She smiled back fondly as he hugged her goodbye.


	23. Never On Your Own

There was this odd sense of peace once she left him. It didn't pain her as much as she thought it would to finally let him go. She promised she would be there even though they would never be together again. She still wanted to be close to the boy who first showed her how it felt like to be loved. Maybe he was the reason it didn't trouble her so much when Fiyero said he loved her. Without him she would have never had the chance to be happy growing up, nor would she let herself be with Fiyero so easily. She owed him a lot and knew that in a way she would never let him go. He was her first love and that would never change. What she felt for him would always be love, but not in the way she felt for him once. Not the same she feels for Fiyero now.

They both lost someone which in any other case would bring them together, but she knew they needed to heal separately. Elphaba didn't want him to confuse their renewed friendship with anything else.

No one stopped her when she returned. The kings guards outside the palace glanced at her in awe as she maneuvered her broom back into the window before they went back to keeping people out of the palace. Her broom dropped to the floor coming in and her hand brushed her wind tangled hair back. She considered putting something on her head so her hair wouldn't be a mess whenever she flew…and she knew she would fly again, because the experience as she soared through the sky was something she wanted to continue doing. It gave her peace and a feeling that nothing else mattered even when everything around her was crumbling apart.

Elphaba hurried out of the door and went to see Fiyero. He looked up and grinned widely when she entered.

"I thought when you said you'd be back that it would be quickly - where did you go?" He asked cheerfully and Elphaba went over to him, instinctually placing her hand on his.

"I had to go see a friend—Where is your mother?" She asked when she noticed she was not there.

"With my father, having a meeting with the wizard." He responded playing around with her fingers as he intertwined their hands. "I think they are deciding on what to do with the wizard, so it's less of a meeting and more of an impromptu trial with the Uplands."

Elphaba pressed her lips together, "He deserves the worst." She muttered.

Fiyero shrugged. "He might, but not everyone in Oz knows about the plans he and Morrible had so throwing him in a dungeon might not be the best idea."

"It's a start for what he's done."

"A start is getting the people to slowly alienate off of the Wizard so someone else could rule…The man has no idea what he is doing, Morrible was essentially running the entire country."

"He _let_ her run the entire country. He is a fraud and the people need to know. Who knows how many people or Animals have gone missing or are changed? They need to know."

"I know you might not agree with me but I don't think telling the entire land about it is the best idea. There would be those who wouldn't believe it and others that would riot. It would be chaos and that's the last thing we need at the moment."

"They might overthrow the wizard." She argued and Fiyero nodded.

"Yes, and they might also rebel against every other leader. There would be a nationwide rebellion and no one would know who to trust. We could throw the entire land of Oz in a civil war."

"And the people would know the truth." She said sourly, Fiyero stared at her sadly, his good hand coming up to her cheek.

"Elphaba, you're hurting right now and I understand why. I understand why you would want him to suffer the consequences of what he has done, but throwing him in a jail cell and then telling everyone why is not going to help anyone. Yes, they might know the truth but at what cost?"

His words sunk in and she turned away letting his hand fall back to his side.

He spoke truthfully and wisely. There was no way telling the entire land of Oz the wizards plans would help them in any way. No matter what the old man deserved, it was against the wellbeing of the entire country to throw it into a giant chaotic mess.

"The people adore the Wizard don't they?" She said in a resigned tone. "They wont believe anything we say."

Fiyero grunted in agreement. "He seems like a hard guy to like."

"Like a…" She paused, an idea popping into her mind at that moment. "I'm going to go find your parents…"

Fiyero tried sitting up, "You're leaving me again?"

Elphaba turned back to him and made sure he stayed laying down, leaning down to kiss him deeply, parting slightly to look him in the eye. Fiyero looked back with a disheveled look.

"You are going to be a great king one day…" She whispered into his lips and Fiyero smiled lovingly, his hand rising again to her cheek.

He stroked his thumb gently his eyes never leaving hers. "The last thing we need is Oz to be thrown into chaos... That doesn't make me a great future king... "

Elphaba wanted to laugh, but she chose to simply smile at him. Didn't Fiyero realize what he was capable of?

She stopped his hand on her cheek and held it, "Didn't you hear your own words? A great king does whatever it takes to keep his kingdom running smoothly, and an even greater king thinks about the people even when they are not under his reign...I want the worst for the wizard for what he did to my family and friends and it takes a wonderful man to see past the bad things so the people won't suffer. So yes, I do think you will be a great king someday."

Fiyero eyes shined as he smiled, "You really believe that?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Would I be listening to you if I didn't believe in it?"

He shrugged again. "You don't really listen to anyone, Elphaba just does."

She laughed. "Elphaba does, and it doesn't ever go as planned. Sometime I need to listen to someone else instead of what I want to do and right now I need to go to your parents and suggest a solution that I would never have thought of if not for you."

Fiyero blinked and pursed his lips together in thought. "What are you thinking?"

She brushed back his hair. "You rest, I'll tell you later."

He frowned, "Why not tell me now?"

"Because I can tell you later." She answered waving goodbye.

"Let me come with you." Fiyero swung his legs to the side of his bed and rapidly Elphaba sped back to his side.

"What are you doing?" She scolded him, "Lay down!"

"Woof." Fiyero said with a chuckle, letting her push him back into the bed.

Elphaba pulled the sheets back on him, covering him from his toe to his chest. "Don't be stupid. You're hurt so rest."

Fiyero frowned. "I want to be there!" He complained and Elphaba let her hand rest on his head.

"Rest. You will only hurt yourself more."

"Nothing that is going to kill me." He argued and Elphaba glared at him softly flicking his forehead lightly.

"You stubborn man, just listen to me and stay here." She told him and Fiyero bit his bottom lip.

"I'm not so sure you'll return." Fiyero remarked softly.

Elphaba sighed tiredly. "I will return." She told him surely. "I'm not going far I'll be in the palace with your parents."

Fiyero's hand lifted to bring hers down to his chest. "Promise me you'll return."

She felt the quickening of his heartbeat underneath her hand, and she saw the panic in his eye.

"I promise."

He relaxed almost immediately. "Okay…then, I'll stay and rest."

His face contorted briefly and Elphaba groaned. "You hurt yourself, didn't you?" She said pointedly.

"Yes." Fiyero said sheepishly.

"You idiot." She smiled kissing him softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just hit a bruise on my thigh." He muttered wincing slightly as he moved his leg.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "If you would have just listened that wouldn't have happened. Now really, rest and I'll check on you later."

"Yeah, yeah." Fiyero replied as Elphaba left.

Elphaba shook her head walking through the halls, hearing the loud voices coming from the throne room.

She could hear the voices but was not able to make out the words they said as the walls were made to absorb most of the noise made within. The large door was shut closed and the dark haired man was sitting outside of the room covering his ears with his hands, his eyes pressed shut as he muttered something underneath his breath.

In an instant her hands fisted beside her and Elphaba stomped straight towards him, he didn't notice her until she grabbed him by the collar and he scrambled to stand from the force of her pull.

He was handsome; he was tired; and he was frightened, but Elphaba pushed him back without a care. She held back before when she recognized him in the throne room. She had let him go when he stood at Galinda's door, but he was in front of her and nothing was here to stop her.

"You killed my friends family." She hissed and the man pulled at her hands but he was unable to shake her off.

"I did what I was ordered to do; I had no choice."

"You always have a choice." She said sharply, pulling hard on his collar.

"You say that because you actually had a say in your life and you know who you are. You have no idea what I'm going through right now, no idea what it's like separating memories and trying to figure out which are real and which are not...You look at me like a monster and you can be right for all I know, because I don't know…So I'm sorry if I did what I was ordered to do."

Her hands loosened their hold on him and immediately he started to fix his collar. Elphaba took a step back. He was right and she knew it. She knew who she was: she was the green girl from Munchkinland, the green freak everyone looked at twice, and that was who she was. Intelligent; fiery; stubborn; hard headed; and impulsive. Every decision she made was her own choice, no one had forced her to do them and no one would make her change who she was.

The man stared at her warily as she backed away.

"I don't know you and I don't wish to know you, but a few of my friends died; and you killed one of my friends parents. One of them made the choice to end their life but the others did not have any choice at all. You do." She said poking him in the chest, "You have the choice to start over. Go out and help make the world better and stop sitting here and feeling sorry about yourself, it's pathetic."

He scowled. "I'm not feeling sorry for myself, there isn't any _myself_. I don't exist; I'm some made up man by some horrible person who decided that this is what I was supposed to be. I don't know if I like the things I do because I do, or because I was made to like them. I don't know if I killed those people because I was made to or because that's who I always was. I'm confused …I'm not this, and I'm not that…" He trailed off, looking broken down.

"If you don't know who you are, then find someone who does. Find your family and be someone good."

"I have no family. Morrible made sure that her soldiers had nothing to hold them back, or tie them down. "

Elphaba looked at him in alarm. "And what did the wizard do?"

"Nothing," He shook his head slowly. "We never took orders from him. It was always Morrible. "

Her eyes widened but she knew what to do. "Start by doing something good now. Follow me. "

He peered at the door and shook his head. "I can't go in there. "

"Who said? "

"The King and the Uplands."

"Why?" She asked.

"I tried to apologize to Miss Galinda, and they told me to get away and leave and if I tried to escape I would be shot. " He swallowed visibly as he stared at the door.

"Right now it's more important that you go in there and tell them about Morrible."

He shook his head. "What for? They know how horrible she was?"

"Not entirely, so get in there and tell them what she made you do, tell them about what she did to your families and anything else about her." She demanded and he stared at her suspiciously. He probably thought she was actually trying to get him shot.

"You sound as if you want to protect the wizard from all this?" He asked her carefully and she rolled her eyes.

"Personally I don't care what happens to him; he could die for all I care, but the wellbeing of Oz is more important than what I feel, so if you want to start doing something good in your life get in there."

The man looked tired, his eyelids drooping but he gave a small nod and followed her inside.

There were men and women scrubbing the entire floor, the place where Avaric had shot himself was were most of the cleaning was concentrated. She closed her eyes for a moment and turned her attention to the crowd on the opposite side of the room.

Galinda was the first to notice her as she was sitting in a wheelchair a few feet away from the others. There was a pang in her heart simply looking at the wheelchair. Elphaba fought back the tears that pricked at her eyes; this was not the time or place. Galinda smiled, her smile not reaching her pensive blue eyes, waving to her and Elphaba managed a small smile back as the others turned to see her.

"Elphaba!" The Queen called out, lifting the sides of her dress to hurry over to her. Again the Queen squeezed her in a tight hug.

"You shouldn't have disappeared like that." Elarra told her, rubbing the back of her head as one would do to a child.

"I had something to do." She said, closing her eyes and feeling comforted by Fiyero's mother.

"Fiyero told me," She whispered into Elphaba's ear. "I am truly sorry Elphaba, we'll make sure he pays for what he has done."

Elphaba sniffled and pulled away. "That's exactly why I'm here…He can't be." She said, looking behind Elarra's shoulder at the Wizard who hid behind two guards and was arguing with who she knew was the king, and Mrs. Upland. It was a sight to see, Mrs. Upland was waving her hands around as her husband —who looked on proudly, stood by letting her do all the talking.

Elarra was looking at her in puzzlement, "What do you mean, Elphaba?"

She glanced back at the dark haired man and he blinked as she nudged him forward.

"I believe I warned you against coming near my Galindy." Mrs. Upland cautioned taking a step in front of Galinda, who seemed to go red.

The man held his hands up as he took a step forward. "I'm not going near her—so please don't throw another lotion bottle at me!" He flinched and backed away when Mrs. Upland dug into her purse.

"Mrs. Upland, If I may, he wants to testify against Morrible." She spoke up for him, secretly wishing she could see Mrs. Upland throw something at him.

"Please, I just want to —"

"And keep your eyes off of her you degenerate!" He turned his head down to the floor and Mrs. Upland turned to her giving her a once over.

She didn't know if she should look away like the man was, or if she should look her in the eye. It was an odd position to be in for her.

"You must be Miss Elphaba Thropp," Mrs. Uplands said a bit more cheerful.

That change of tone was quite a relief to Elphaba. "Yes." She answered and Galinda's mother smiled in acknowledgement.

"Aurelie Upland, I'm glad to meet you Elphaba." Aurelie strolled over to her and kissed her cheek making Elphaba freeze, something that caused Galinda to giggle.

"It's...wonderful to meet you as well." Elphaba forced herself to say after a moment and Aurelie smiled beautifully before she frowned. "Eyes to yourself you despicable man."

" _Momsie._ " Galinda said in complete embarrassment.

"Galinda, this man and every other man and woman who worked for these horrible people have no right to even look at you."

"I worked for these people." Galinda pointed out and her mother shook her head.

"You were a spy on the inside, not like this man who did it willingly." Aurelie starting to glare at the man again and he shrunk back despite his almost two feet height advantage over Aurelie.

"With all due respect Mrs—Aurelie…He had no control over what he did any more than the wizard ran the country. He is not at fault."

"What the wizard did is wrong and he has to pay for it. We are pleased that he would testify against Morrible but my Galindy has already told me what an awful tart that old bat was."

Elphaba already admired the woman, but she needed to hear what he had to say. "Hear me out, Mrs. Upland.… "

"We know he can't be punished. We know what that entails." Galinda's father's voice boomed across the room.

"We all do." The King said.

Elphaba didn't know what to say. "You do?"

Elarra smiled softly. "We are only reigning over the entire Vinkus."

"Child's play, right?" The King chuckled making Elphaba's eyes go round.

"I did not mean to assume that you didn't - "

"Elphaba dear, it's ok." Elarra calmed her. "He can't be publicly punished but something has to be done."

"I'm leaving. That's what's going to be done." The Wizard finally said something. Everyone looked at him.

"I have decided with the suggestion of Mrs. Upland to leave Oz, indefinitely." He said clearly, his eyes flitting to Elphaba for a split second.

Galinda's eyes widened in alarm. "That's not a possibility your Ozness."

"Stop calling him that Galinda." She scolded and Galinda frowned.

"Elphie, you have to hear him out first before anything is done against him."

She shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest. "I already heard what he has to say and I don't care for it. The harm is done and nothing can change that."

"Nothing can change what he's done but that doesn't mean you can't hear him out?"

"I don't think that's the best idea Galinda."

"I agree, he should leave."

"I said not to look at my daughter!"

"I was only - "

"Don't take another step!'

Elphaba droned them out, their voices all mixed with the other, arguing. She didn't know whose voice was whose. The only thing she understood at the moment was feeling lightheaded as as everyone spun in her vision. She lifted her hand and she stumbled back. She felt hands surround her and more voices before she took a deep breath and pushed it away. Her vision cleared and she felt suffocated by all the figures crowding her.

"I'm fine." She breathed being crushed into a hug by Elarra.

"Elphaba?" Elarra asked full of worry.

"Elphie?"

"I'm okay." She assured them through closed eyes. "It was nothing. It happens sometimes." She forced a smile on her face though Elarra didn't seem to buy it.

"I think the best thing to do is to let you rest while - "

"No." Elphaba cut her off. "I want to be here."

Elarra took a deep breath and held her hand gently. "I admire that you want to help, but I want you to rest. Let us take care of it sweetie."

"I have to help, I have to do something." Her words were rushing out of her mouth in a flurry and Elarra nodded.

"I know sweetie," She smiled at her. "but you don't have to be the one who does everything. "

"Our Galinda will accompany you. She shouldn't be up either. "

"Momsie!"

"Shush baby," Aurelie quieted her, gently running her thumb over Galinda's cheek. "listen to your mommy.

"Both of you go upstairs. We will handle this. You don't have to do everything yourselves. Go rest Elphaba."

Elphaba swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded into her hands.

"Good." Elarra said. "Whatever we decide I promise that I will talk to you - look at you, you're sweating." Elarra was wiping at her head in concern.

"It's nothing." She said faintly.

"It will be nothing if you take care of yourself. If you keep believing this is something only you can do by yourself it will not be okay. Rest sweetheart. We know what to do."

Elphaba sighed, she didn't know if it was from relief that the burden was not on her shoulders or because she was tired of being here. Either way the chemicals used by the workers continually scrubbing the floors made her nauseous, so she was glad as Elarra gently guided her and Galinda out. "Come on, I'll take the both of you to the room."

Galinda seemed to be having a grand time as she rolled herself in front of them yelling, "Whee!" whenever she got some momentum in her chair. In a way it helped Elphaba watching her spin around and get gently reprimanded by Elarra who had decided to take control of Galinda's chair so she would behave.

Galinda pouted and sighed, letting her head rest on her arm.

Elphaba snorted as she watched her act like a child forced to stop playing.

"Elphaba honey, can you get the door." Elarra said and Elphaba nodded opening the door to the room Galinda had been in earlier. Her eyes immediately turned to the bed, how she longed to rest but she couldn't. Not until she knew what they were doing.

"Here, I'll let you two rest in here. I reassure you Elphaba that everything will be okay, confide in me."

She swallowed with difficulty. "Okay."

"Okay." Elarra gave them both a kiss on the head and left.

Elphaba dropped onto the bed and Galinda wheeled herself over.

"Scoot over." She said, pushing herself out of the chair. Elphaba noticed how she struggled to do it and she helped Galinda sit beside her.

"It's okay Elphie. I trust my momsie and Fiyero's mom." Galinda said cheerfully, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"So do I, I just don't like not being there."

"This is way better. We've been there and we've done things and now I want to rest and let someone else take care of it. I haven't felt this relieved to be treated as a child before." Galinda sighed leaning her head against Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba's eyes began to water and she raised her hand to see tears on the tip of her fingers. She felt Galinda's head move.

"Elphie…You're crying?"

"I see that." She chuckled.

"Do you want me to go get help? Was it your talk with Sanevan?"

"I don't need help and it wasn't my talk with Sanevan. That went well, actually…It's just with everything that's happened I haven't felt so comfortable or safe as I do at this moment."

"Why does that make you cry?"

"I shouldn't feel so comfortable or safe. My sister died, my father died, My friend died and so did others and I'm sitting here, in a room like a child. I get to live while they don't."

"Don't think about that."

"I have to… I will never see my sister again. I wont be able to tell her how much I love her and I wont be able to talk to her…We changed the course of our lives but I have to think...If I never would have left would she still be alive? Would I have been more helpful in Shiz or working with Morrible like you did to stop her? Or if I never wanted to meet who was behind the resistance at Shiz, would Boq have been killed? Would Avaric be alive right now if I had been more persistent and gone myself?" She asked herself that every second, thinking of what could have been if she had done things differently.

"Elphie…"

She continued, "They are dead, and…they don't get to grow up, they don't get to get married or start families. I wont ever see my sister grow old, I will never get to see her have kids— and she wanted kids." She choked on the last words.

"Elphie, stop this." Galinda said through quivering lips.

"Avaric will never be able to be an idiot again, he wont be able to make his stupid remarks and he will never be able to get you to forgive him."

Galinda squeezed her arm. "I forgave him. _I forgive him_."

"And he doesn't get to be here for that." She answered in anger. "That's all he wanted."

Beside her Galinda made a small noise, "Why Elphaba? I didn't want to think about that why can't you just go to sleep?"

"I can't sleep. Not with all these thoughts and not without wondering if you forgave him because he's dead or because he earned it."

"He earned it." She said surely. "He gave his life for me and I'll forever be grateful. I don't know if my answer is the same if he had survived. I might have been grateful to him but its different if he were alive."

"That's stupid and meaningless. What's the point if he's dead? What's the point of forgiving when he can't be here to know that?"

"It's easier now that he's gone. "

"How?" It made no sense to Elphaba.

"It just is. Right now I don't see the boy who almost took advantage of me, I think of him and remember him as the boy I grew up with. As the friend I used to tell everything to."

"Now he's gone." She stammered. "Just like my sister and just Boq, and Sanevan's parents and—"

"Stop." Galinda said again.

"What for..."

"This is pointless as well. Elphaba, they didn't survive this and it kills me as well to know I will never be able to forgive him, thank him, in person. He saved my life but I can't worry about that when so many other people are hurting right now. There are so many people out there that have been affected by this and they have a chance to live a new life. Or their old life if they want. This isn't just a new start for them. It's a new start for me, and you, and everyone else. We get to try again in our lives. Things will change now and we wont have to be afraid to do what we want."

"I want to go home." She said softly, resting her head between her knees.

"Go home then, rest, get things in order but not _right now_. Right now Oz needs to be fixed and our parents - _we_ \- are the ones that get to do that."

"You do it," She grumbled. "I'm not the person people will listen to."

"I need you, my parents need you, Fiyero and his family needs you."

"And I'll be in Munchkinland doing my job there."

"You're just going to leave me like that?" A voice came from the door and Elphaba straightened despite her headache. No headache hurt as much as Fiyero's heartbroken expression as he leaned against the entrance of the room; his hand in a tourniquet against his chest.

"No, I wont leave you like that," She was quick to let him know. "but I do have to go home and lay my sister to rest, straighten thing out as I'm in control of Munchkinland….Shouldn't you be resting? "

Fiyero stared intently at her as he came over to her.

He placed his other hand on her. "It's us now… Not I, or me…Us. Ours. I'm not letting go _eve_ r Elphaba, are you going to? "

She smiled through her tears and she kissed his hand.

Beside them Galinda began to sniffle, tear tracks down her cheeks as she saw the two of them.

Elphaba shook her head slowly. "No way."

He smiled with joy.

"Whatever happens to Oz is going to happen. Whatever plans my parents, or Galinda's parents have, we might be a part of it, or they might not let us do anything. To be honest, I rather not. It would be difficult being with you in Munchkinland and having to be somewhere else at once. "

Her eyes widened. "Fiyero, you don't have to go to Munchkinland with me!"

"Yes, he does." Galinda said quickly.

"Yes, I do." Fiyero spoke at the same time. "Never is never, right?"

She eyed their tangled hands, and looked up at him slowly. "That's right." She answered and Fiyero smiled.

* * *

 **Next chapter is last chapter! :D**


	24. Life Goes On

The spoon was placed into the pitcher and she gently stirred, watching as the ice swirled around in the container. A few second later she lifts the spoon bringing a tiny amount of the liquid to her mouth to taste. It was tart and sweet; perfect. The drink was carefully poured into the glass she had ready, filling it nearly to the top before she set aside the pitcher and took the glass in her hand. She eyed one of the pictures hanging from the wall as she walked out, the picture bringing memories of what felt like a life ago. She shook her head—Not now. Walking out of the house and into the heat that summer brought to the land. She didn't walk far as he was only working feet away.

She whistled at him and he looked up from between a row of beautiful coral roses, his forehead drenched in sweat as he worked in the summer sun. He dropped the clippers in his hands to reach for the drink, downing the drink in gulps before he sighed and placed it on the ground beside him.

"Thank you," he breathed, dropping to sit on the dirt ground. He wiped at his forehead with his sleeve and she handed him the small rag she brought with her. "Thanks, " He said again, taking it and wiping his entire face.

"No, problem." She replied, squinting her eyes from the sun blaring in her face.

"You look so otherworldly in the sun, did you know that?" His voice makes her head turn sharply down.

"I look otherworldly without sun as well, green doesn't change." She chuckled and he smiled, plucking a rose with his bare fingers and handing it to her.

"Green is very beautiful. It doesn't need to change." He said as he did so.

She looked at the rose and she smiled. "You're so sweet."

He simply smiled back.

They felt a breeze come through and it felt wonderful. "You don't have to do this today you know." She spoke quietly and he blinked a few times before he opened his mouth.

"I know," He shrugged a bit. "but considering it's…I do." He looked up at her. "Today I do. I prepared a few bunches for each one."

She looked down at the rose in her hand, twirling it in her fingers. "I think I want to stay home for it."

"But you aren't."

She sighed, he knew her. "No, I'm not."

"If your prince charming didn't make you go, Galinda would drag you out." He chuckled, running his hand through his hair, the sun making it appear lighter than it really was.

"It's Glinda now. The whole public change thing…" It was stupid thing to do, but Glinda thought it was meaningful somehow, so who was she to disagree?

"I knew her by Galinda and that's what I will call her. It's like if you wanted to change your name to Elphie, I would still call you Ellie no matter what."

Elphaba frowned slightly, and flicked him in the forehead. "Don't call me Elphie."

"I'm not calling you Elphie." He snickered, rubbing at his forehead.

"Good." She huffed and he started laughing at her. She sent him a look and he quiets down with a drawn out sigh.

"I think the weather is trying to kill me. " He said instead, looking up and back down when the sun began to blind him.

"You idiot." She laughed. Why would he look up at the sun in the first place. "That's sort of what happens when you work in the sun without any sort of hat."

"Lend me that pointy one I've seen you wear?"

"Thats my flying hat." She said pointedly and he nodded.

"You look so gorgeous in it and it stops the sun from blinding you. I want that too. "

"Glinda's grandmother can get you one." She told him and he shook his head.

"I don't want one I want the one _you_ wear."

She shakes her head. "You can't have mine."

"Come on Ellie don't be so mean to me." Sanevan pouted jokingly and Elphaba smiled, messing his sweaty hair with her hand, "I don't think you want me to really be mean to you."

He laughed shaking his sweat at her. "No one wants that."

She breathed deeply through her nose, holding his head still with her hand. "That's good."

Sanevan looked up at her. "I'm glad you are still in my life."

"So am I." Elphaba looked at him, a small smile on both of their faces. There was no need to tell him what he meant to her and what he would always mean.

"Well," Sanevan sighed, pushing himself off the ground and dusting at his dirt stained pants and shirt. "I guess I should get to showering, it's going to be a long day."

"What for?" She coughed at the dust forming in the air. "You already covered me with all your dirt." She frowned, shaking her clothes to remove the dirt that had settled on her.

Sanevan slowly smiled elfishly. "You are always free to join me?"

"I'm always free to punch you in the face too?" She growled flicking a leaf out of her hair.

"And if she doesn't I have no problem doing it either." Fiyero said, coming to stand beside her, flexing both of his hands.

"Hey Yero." She greeted him with a small kiss to the lips. Fiyero relaxed and sighed, his scarred hand resting on her cheek.

"Hello _Yero,_ " Sanevan teased looking straight at Fiyero. Elphaba felt a tad bit guilty at her behavior in front of him, but he didn't really seem to mind anymore at her display of affections towards Fiyero.

"Morning." Fiyero responded, voice still filled with sleep.

"We've passed morning for a couple of hours now." She told him, patting his locks of hairs down. He must have woken up and realized she was not beside him and came to look for her.

"I'm not as used to the hour change so it's still morning to me." He grumbled, squinting his eyes from the sun shining at his face.

Elphaba took a step back to look at him better, "It's a three hour difference?" She reminded him.

"And Munchkinland is three hours ahead." Sanevan added with a grin.

Fiyero's brows came together, "It is? "

"Yes, it is." She nodded and Fiyero smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. Yeah..." He said scratching at his head.

Elphaba chuckled, "Idiot."

"I can agree on that."

Fiyero stuck his tongue out at both of them, his hand wrapping around Elphaba's waist.

"I have an Elphaba and you don't, so I'm not that big of an idiot." He said smugly and Elphaba jabbed her elbow into his ribs. "Fiyero!"

A quick shot of pain ran across his ribs, but he didn't stop smiling because Elphaba was in his arms and not his.

"I was first." Sanevan challenged smiling as smugly as Fiyero was.

"Sanevan!" Elphaba said indignantly.

"I'm forever." Fiyero said arrogantly.

The both of them yelped when Elphaba pinched their earlobes, giving Fiyero a look. "You'll be Ex as well if you keep this up," She then took turns to look at them both "Are you children? Arguing over something as trivial as this?"

"We're only being playful Elphaba!" Fiyero winced when she pinched harder.

"We're just joking Ellie!"

"Good." She said letting them go, they both went to immediately rub at their ears.

"Now really," Sanevan began, wincing as he rubbed his ear, "I should get ready, Galinda is due any time now."

Elphaba looked at him slowly. "And why does that matter?"

He looked back at her and shook his head. "It's a memorial, Elphaba…No need to get jealous, when Galinda comes its pretty much started."

"I'm not jealous." She huffed. "I have nothing to be jealous of, you never even realized she was flirting with you back at Shiz."

He rolled his eyes. "I had bigger things to think about and I only had eyes for you."

Fiyero interrupted, "Besides isn't she with that—"

She held her hand up to his mouth, "Don't remind me Fiyero."

He nodded as her hand dropped. "Wont do that again."

"Did she pinch your ear?" Sanevan asked Fiyero.

"No, she slapped my chest."

"Yeah, she likes to do that."

"This whole talking about me while I'm right here is getting old real fast. Quit it or both of you can stay here while I leave."

The two guys smiled at each other before nodding.

"Yes, dear." Fiyero sighed as if it was the hardest thing she could have asked of him.

"Sure El." San chuckled, patting her head and jumping out of the way of her hand. He laughed as he ran off to his house.

She fisted her hand and looked at Fiyero who looked terrified. "Can we go get ready now? I want to get this day over with already."

Fiyero blinked and looked at her as if he understood something. "Please don't hold your feelings in today."

"It doesn't make any difference from any other day." She brushed his words off and Fiyero looked at her sadly.

"You need to let yourself feel."

"What happened the other day that I let myself feel for a moment?" She asked him plainly and Fiyero's eyes widened.

"You…dtyd…te…" Fiyero mumbled something under his breath and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I destroyed all the glass within ten feet of my room." She finished for him and Fiyero scratched at his ear.

"Yeah that."

"So no, I will mourn in quiet."

"Elphaba that's all you've done for the past six months." He sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

She shook it off. "And that's what I'll continue to do because the alternative is even worse for us all."

"You know that there will come a day that—"

"I know, but not today. Let's go get ready."

...

The rest of the hour went tediously. Fiyero had said nothing else to her as they both readied themselves. Elphaba wore a simple black dress, there was no need to get as dressed up as Fiyero seemed to be getting. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt that he had learned to press himself. His dark shoes were shined and it took a lot of energy to smile at him when he asked her if she was ready.

She was never ready, not when she found out and not when they first buried them. She would never be ready to let them go.

She swallowed and took the hand that he offered, walking out of her home and out where Sanevan stood waiting for them, in his newly bought suit, looking grimly out to a carriage that was waiting in the streets.

She looked at him and almost as if feeling her eyes he turned, " _Don't_." She mouthed in warning and he grimaced but nodded.

She swallowed again, a little harder than before and they walked over. The carriage door opened and Galinda—Glinda—came out, and she honestly couldn't help but laugh a bit at the enormous blue dress she wore. Glinda saw her and smiled happily with some tears in her eyes as she picked her dress up and rushed over to them.

"Elphie! Fiyero!" She shouted throwing her hands around her, Elphaba was crushed by her hug and frowned at the glitter that seemed to be all over her now.

"It's so good to see you two!"

Elphaba patted her dress to shake some glitter off. "You too Glinda." She said honestly as she did so.

Glinda sighed looking sadly at them both. "I wish I could see you two more often."

"That's what you get for accepting that job."

Glinda knit her eyebrows together, "Elphie, we had very limited options."

"I know," She softened, knowing it wasn't up to Glinda at all. Elphaba herself was one to suggest it too. "and I guess I wouldn't want anyone else as my _Ozness_."

"Don't call me that…" Glinda pouted, "I'm just supposed to be his _temporary_ replacement until he comes back from vacation."

"He can stay wherever he is." She muttered bitterly.

"He will, he chose that."

"He deserves far worse than what he got. He let it happen, even Tenmeadows got imprisonment but Oscar walks a free man?" It made her angry, he got away with everything. He gets to spend the rest of his life traveling while they get to sit there and suffer from the aftermath.

"This argument again?"

She was about to respond but her words got stuck in her throat when _he_ appeared beside Glinda,

Glinda smiled lovingly at him and he took her arm in his but he didn't look her in the eye.

"Why do you bring him?" She growled.

"Elphie," Glinda cautioned. "His name is Cero."

" _Cero,_ shouldn't be here." She snarled glaring at him.

Cero closed his eyes and flinched.

"He lost people too, Elphie. And you know this. He has made mistakes and he is paying for them everyday."

"Yes, getting to be with you is such a punishment." She said dryly and Cero looked up.

"She knows who I am, and she makes me better."

"You don't deserve to be here." She didn't pretend to like him.

"I never said I did, but Glinda is here," He turned to her and took her hand, "So, so am I."

"Elphaba, honey, can you maybe not squeeze my hand so hard?" Fiyero whispered into her ear.

Elphaba loosened her hold and caught sight of Sanevan. Sanevan was glaring into the distance, his hands fisted to his sides. She turned to Fiyero and Fiyero took one look at her and understood. "Go," He nudged her forward and she smiled sincerely at him, quickly kissing him. She took a few steps and held her hand up to Sanevan's arm.

He turned and his expression softened.

"You okay?" She asked him quietly and he shrugged.

"I'm sorry he is here. If it were up to me he wouldn't be here."

"It's not your fault. She didn't choose who she fell in love with. It just happens that he killed my family." He sighed matter of factly.

"She chose him as her bodyguard after the entire taking over Oz thing. So, yes I blame her for falling in love with him and she knows it." She blew air out of her nose, crossing her arms, something that made Sanevan chuckle.

"You shouldn't make her feel bad about her feelings." He told her, his hands relaxing at his side.

Elphaba grimaced, "I'll remind her about it until my last breath."

"Alright then…" Sanevan scratched at the back of his neck."So...how are you?"

She paused and looked at him. "What?"

"I'm asking you how you are? You know, it being six months after—"

"I'm fine." She cut him short, watching as the royal carriage arrived and Fiyero went over.

"Well, I can tell you that I'm not. That man killed my parents and he's with her, but it wouldn't be the best thing to go over and kick his face."

"I couldn't care less about it being the best thing. It infuriates me to see him beside her."

"Honestly, the only thing that's placating me, is the fact that he cowers away from you." He smiled and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"She likes him." She said, and honestly it was the one thing that stopped her from harming him.

"Sanny!" Glinda squealed pulling onto Cero's hand to bring him over to him. Sanevan seemed to freeze beside her as Glinda squeezed him into a hug.

Cero stood awkwardly as Elphaba gave him a murderous look behind Glinda's tight hug.

"I'm glad we could be friends after all of this." Glinda smiled laying her hand on his shoulder.

Sanevan relaxed and started to laugh. "Yeah…Okay, I guess."

"I wasn't aware you two were anything but friends the whole time?"

"Elphie, you and I both know I wanted him from the moment I saw him—Sorry Cero, it's true but nothing came out of it." She smiled charmingly at Cero and he seemed to melt before her.

Elphaba hated it. "I'm sure he doesn't mind sharing you. Do you mind sharing her?"

Cero looked at her in alarm and opened his mouth but Glinda beat him to it.

"Elphie!"

"I don't like him." She replied simply, staring at Cero.

Glinda pouted and frowned. "He knows, but you mustn't be so cruel when he was never in control of his actions. You befriended Avaric and he did horrible things as well. Don't be hypocritical." Glinda pointed out and Elphaba flashed her teeth tired of the same conversation. The problem wasn't that she was being hypocritical; the problem was more in line with the fact that Cero was here and Avaric wasn't. Cero was alive and in love and happy with Glinda, while her sister never had her chance with Boq. Cero was able to be acquitted of any charge against him for being a victim of Morrible even though he ended lives. He lived while her sister and her friends never got to see the day. They would never see day again.

She was angry with him, and with herself; she couldn't help it. This is the way things ended and how they were now. Life was not fair to anyone.

Elphaba found herself drifting away from them and finding Fiyero, who raised an eyebrow at her but she shook her head as Elarra began to greet her. She greeted her warmly and relaxed her thoughts while she talked to her; Fiyero placing his arm around her waist to keep her close something his mother seemed to smile at. Elarra told her how Glinda was doing an exceptional job and how the Wizard was staying away for while— at least until people began to wonder where he was, and if that were to occur he would—to her misfortune— make a quick appearance in the city before leaving again.

It didn't take long after for them all to take the small walk towards the burial place. Not everyone was there. It was a private spot, in between the Mayor's home and her own. It was where her mother was buried, as well as some of her mother's earlier ancestors. She had opened it up for a small memorial, which included Boq; he deserved it.

Boq's parents were somewhere in the group of people looking cheerless at the others.

Nearing closer to the burial site, Fiyero took her hand in his and gently squeezed letting her know he was with her. She gave him a small smile back and she took a breath before she faced the stone graves they were there for, her eyes scanning over to her mothers out of habit.

 **Melena Thropp.**

 **Frexspar Thropp.**

 **Nessarose Thropp.**

 **Boq Fennet.**

 **Avaric Tenmeadows.**

 **Menia Tenmeadows.**

 **Olsen.**

 **Devin Valner.**

 **Leena Valner.**

Only six of which were truly buried there. Two of them buried elsewhere and it was something that she hoped ate at Tenmeadows head as he rotted in a prison cell.

Fiyero placed a kiss on her forehead seemingly sensing her tension. Her eyes wandered towards him and his eyes were watering as he let his chin rest on top of her head. Her chest began to heave but she held it back as Fiyero rubbed her back.

There was a couple of sobs and she recognized them from Boq's mother.

She glanced from the side of her eye. Glinda let Cero's hand go as she roamed over to her sister's grave rubbing at the tombstone that lay there with a sad smile before her sights came to the one that belonged to Avaric. Her expression seemed to freeze up as Glinda's jaw appeared to shake as she kneeled over it and murmured quietly, "I'm proud of you…of your fight, of your internal battle. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Thank you for being there. Thank you for saving me."

It wasn't something she should be listening in on but it kept her mind off the fact they were gone. Sanevan was on her other side, simply staring at his parent's graves. He was quiet as could be as he stood by.

After a few seconds he crushed his eyelids together and opened them to lay a bouquet of flowers over their graves. Then to the next until every grave was covered in the beautiful flowers. He kept a ways back afterwards glancing at Cero every once in a while. Cero took the hint and backed away, Glinda paid no attention when he went off.

Fiyero slowly removed himself from her, gently prodding her towards her families graves. She gave him a look but every thought was washed away the second her eyes came to face her sisters tombstone.

Her knees seemed to weaken and she fell over her grave, crushing the end of the flowers Sanevan had laid there.

"Oh Nessa. Forgive me." She cried out, holding back the tears that were burning at her eyes.

Her entire body shook but she did not lose absolute control. She held back for the safety of the others. She didn't have to look up when arms wrapped around her, she instantly knew Fiyero was holding her. It helped immensely to keep her powers under control. He whispered sweet comforting words into her ear, stroking her cheek and planting small kisses on her temple as he guided her to sit in his lap.

"This is all my fault." She muttered through shaking lips.

"How in Oz can this be your fault?" Fiyero whispered pulling back to get a look at her. She didn't want to see his disappointed face.

"I should have listened." She said with her eyes closed. "I should have gone back to the castle with you and waited it out. I should have listened and stayed out of it."

"Elphaba sweetheart." Elarra said softly.

"No Elarra. I couldn't help Boq or Olsen, but If I would have listened to you and stayed in the castle, my sister; my father; Avaric; his mother…they would be here right now."

"You don't know that my love." Fiyero tried telling her, rubbing her shoulder. Elphaba stopped him, gripping his hand tightly.

"Elphie, you mustn't blame yourself." Glinda spoke up quietly, kneeling down and dirtying her dress to give her a hug.

"I-" Her breath shook. The sound of something falling in front of her made her quiet and she lifted her head to see what it was.

"What are you doing?" She questioned furiously, watching Glinda's boyfriend twisting a large square stone a foot in front of her. He didn't respond and Elphaba stood, ready to kick him out—to hell with Glinda's protest. She stopped when he got out of the way and her words seemed to die in her throat. There was quiet as they all stared at the stone in front of them, her eyes seemed stuck on one face that was carved delicately and precisely on the front. She didn't miss the names, her mother wasn't on there and with good reason she had died years before this had happened. The detail put into it was incredible and she found herself reaching towards the faces, most of them smiling and happy with the large carved words, **WE REMEMBER,** written underneath their portraits. Her head twisted to find Cero and he had an unreadable expression as everyone else's eyes came to him as well.

"This is what you were hiding from me dearest?" Glinda asked him in a hushed tone and he gave her a faint smile. Glinda took his hands in hers and massaged his palms, "You did this yourself?"

"I had to do something, anything. This is what I was able to do."

"This is beautiful." Elarra told him giving him an assuring smile. He gave her a grateful smile and stole a glimpse at Elphaba and he turned away when she noticed that she was staring intently at him. Fiyero seemed to sense something was wrong as his arm snaked around her waist to hold her still. Every single hateful comment, or thought towards him seemed to have died the second he placed that stone mural in her sights. She didn't say anything to him and neither did Sanevan who was still staring at the mural, his eyes watering at the carefully detailed face of his parents. It didn't seem to matter what he did at that moment, it didn't seem to matter to any of them at all. She gave him a tiny, meaningful nod, sullenly going back to admiring the mural. Fiyero didn't say anything, just letting her settle in his chest, holding her against him and resting his chin on her head.

There's a moment, an overwhelming second, in which her pointless and meaningless anger and hate simply evaporates—it disappears, and her heart seems to relax. Because Elphaba knows that each and every person currently standing in her presence is actively fighting every day to change the land, and correct the terror that was left behind by a terrible person. Whether they are trying to run one country; an entire land; a small province; maybe simple changing themselves for the better, or even making sure that their loved one's get to see the beauty of a rose—they are all doing their part, making her resentment for one man worthless. Some may triumph and get everything they ever wished for despite being kept away. Elphaba's lips curve up at seeing Glinda leaning back against Cero's arms, smiling up at him. Others may have died to see it through, she stole a look at Boq's grave…at Avaric's. She looks up to find Fiyero watching her with a curious smile and Elphaba's smile widens. Even loving her and being besides her is a job in itself. She might punish herself mentally for being unable to save those laying under her feet; she might have thought everything she did was meaningless and even questioned herself on why she tried and fought at all…But then looking around she feels an odd sensation in her chest.

Hope.

She guesses it's hope, as it's the only words the feeling compares to.

Hope that everything she did, everything her friends did, made Oz turn out better than the hell it could have ended up as. She just wished her sister was here by her side, that way she could apologize for leaving. She wished Avaric had the chance to hear Glinda forgive him. She wished Sanevan was able to see his parents one last time. She wished Boq was here to thank him for stepping up when he could have just let it all happened and stayed alive.

She wished for so many things that she knew would never come true. Things that could no longer be changed.

Elphaba took a brief moment to simply gaze at the stone with the carving, letting herself marvel at the smallest detail, from the dimple decorating her sister's cheek to the stoic but gentle lift of her father's lips; the almost overbearing smile on Avaric's handsome face; Boq's silly open smile; Sanevan's parents holding one another; and the Wolf sitting and staring off intimidatingly. She didn't want to know how Cero came to or found the images to recreate their likeness on stone. She didn't need another reason to dislike him.

Fiyero cleared his throat beside her and she found him staring at her.

"What?" She murmured going back to the stone. Fiyero gave her a sly little smile as he put his hands on either side of her head and softly kissed her, "Are you ready to go my love?" He asked after pulling away.

"Hmm?" She managed to hum, her eyes fluttering shut at his lips pressing on top of her head.

"Everyone's gone already." He whispered nuzzling his nose with hers.

Her shut eyes popped open and she looked around. "Since when? They were just here?"

"Probably an hour or so," he told her, smiling gently. "I love you and don't mind standing here with you, but if we could go and eat I'd be a pretty happy prince."

"Just another second." She told him and he nodded. Elphaba moved away from Fiyero and pressed two fingers to her lips, pressing her fingers on each grave. When she was finished she turned back to Fiyero and nodded. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

Fiyero smiled and offered her his hand. "Let's go."

...

* * *

 **AND...That's it!**

 **Thank you all for reading and following along! Incredibly grateful to all those that reviewed!**


End file.
